Famous
by faithifer20
Summary: Modern Day A/U- The bad boy pop-star Four has decided he wants to get back to his roots and what better way of doing so then going to High School. Tris and all her friends are known as the "popular" kids in school, when she finds out that her secret celebrity crush is going to her school she has to hide her excitement so no one knows... Let me know what you think :)
1. Chapter 1

**TRIS POV**

"I'm so excited!" Christina shrieks, I looked around making sure no one in taco bell heard her scream but quickly realized everyone was staring, I blushed a deep red then turned my head back towards her with a questioning look

"About what exactly?" I asked in a monotone voice. Her eyes traveled from her food straight to my eyes with a look that could kill, she mouthed "Four!" I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid. Of course that's what she's talking about, it's all she's been talking about since we found out 2 months ago that he'd be coming to our school this semester.

Four is the bad boy pop star of our generation; he has a mix of One Directions charm, Justin Timberlake's voice and Kanye West's attitude. He is cocky, hot, and has such a mysterious side. You would think that because he's famous everyone would know every detail about his past present and future but no, that's not the case; at least I don't think so. It could just be me but I feel like there is so much more to him then what he shows, like he's hiding what he truly thinks when he answers questions or talks about himself but mainly I see it in his eyes, I can see so many secrets just waiting to come out when I look at those deep blue mesmerizing eyes.

But absolutely no one knows I pay this much attention to him I always play it off as if he's 'just another famous guy' because I'm the bad ass Tris Prior, but seriously I can't help myself his music is so good.

I rolled my eyes at Christina acting like I'm not interested "Oh come on you know you're just as excited as I am." she complains, I laugh not for the reasons she thinks but because I'm probably more excited then she is, but of course she doesn't need to know that, "Chris its not that big of a deal." I say trying to calm her down a bit "What's not a big deal?" Zeke asks as Uriah and him sit down at the table with us.

Zeke and Uriah are twin brothers and have been two of my best friends ever since middle school when I kicked their asses in PE, we were playing football and at the last second Jed pitched the ball to me and I threw a perfect spiral straight to Cameron in the end-zone for a 50 yard touch-down to win the game.

Everyone's faces after that throw will be permanently imprinted in my brain.

I look over my shoulder to the entrance and see the rest of the gang coming from the register and sitting down on the empty chairs around the table "Nothi-" I start but Christina cuts me off when she says "Four" Marlene squeals as she swallows her bite and says "Oh my gosh I'm so excited!" I groan, I like him and all but I really can't stand when people talk about him as if he's not just a real teenage boy like us.

Uriah makes a disgusted face but quickly masks it when he says "It's not that big of a deal girls" I laugh and shout "See that's what I said!" everyone joins in and laughs along with me and I smile at how much I love my 7 crazy best friends.

First there is Christina she is so pretty, I'm literally jealous of her all the time, she is not too tall not too short, she has such tan skin, and beautiful wavy hair that goes just below her shoulders. And to top it all off she has such a great sense of style. She could dress an oger and make it look good. She is not only my best friend but she is my sister, she will tell me exactly what she feels and doesn't hold back at all which I admire and despise all at the same time. Although its nice having a friend who I know would never lie to me sometimes the truth hurts and she doesn't realize, but I'm pretty used to when she says something like "Ew, what are you wearing? Grey really isn't your color." I usually end up just laughing it off and returning back to our conversations as if she didn't just say something rude.

Zeke is one of the best looking guys in our school he's tall, tan, and muscular. Uriah like Zeke is also very attractive except he has this dimple that is to die for. Both are probably the funniest and craziest people I've ever met, but what I find is one of their best qualities is their kindness; they will literally go out of their way to make you smile if they see you've had a bad day or seem down. They are also such gentlemen; they make sure to pull the seat out for not only their girlfriends but also every girl that sits with them, or they'll run to the door to make sure they open it so you don't have to. It's really sweet and so hard to find in guys these days.

Shauna is Zeke' girlfriend and they are the perfect couple in school everyone looks up to their love for each other and everyone wants it. They are the cutest! I also think Uriah and Marlene will end up together so they'll be right up there with perfect couple status. Shauna and Marlene have similar personalities they are really sweet but have this brave bad- ass side to them that I love. They both are also naturally beautiful, Shauna wears minimal make up but her beauty always shines through, she has dark brown curly hair and striking hazel eyes. Where as Marlene is like Christina and wears more make up; not cakey but a likable amount, she also has darker hair but instead its pin straight, and she has brown eyes.

Lynn is the last girl in our group, she is intimating and amazing all at the same time. Although she keeps to herself most of the time she has a way of making you feel comfortable and keep things exciting. She's Shauna's little sister by 10 months, and just like her she is very pretty but has shorter brown hair and blue eyes.

Last but not least there's Will; he is the newest member of the crew, not that he's new anymore because it's almost been a year since he moved here but anyway he's a really cool guy and Christina has the biggest crush on him and he's too stupid to realize, I mean he's a freaking genius in school but when it comes to flirting or relationships he's a complete dumb ass. I see why Chris likes him though; he's really good-looking he has long dirty blonde hair kind of like Justin Biebers before he cut it. And like Shauna he has amazing green eyes.

And then there's me. I'm not the ugliest person but I'm also not prettier then any of my friends, even though they would beg to differ. I just don't see it. I have long blonde hair which I recently got highlighted with dark brown and I also have pretty dull blue- grey eyes which I try to make pop with some eye liner but it rarely ever works. I'm like Lynn when it comes to clothes, all about comfort. I'm not here to impress so why waste my time trying. As you can tell I'm a pretty plain person, although I have this dream that no one knows about. I want to sing and write music. It's been something I've always wanted to do and I hate to admit it but I'm too afraid to attempt it. I can't stand rejection and I feel like I will get rejected so fast. So again I say, why try?

I definitely wouldn't call us "popular" but almost everyone else in school would. We are all jocks Zeke, Uriah, and Will play football; I wanted to but the coach said I wasn't aloud because I'm a girl, sexist I know but oh well I ended up trying out for cheerleading and love every second of it. Its actually how the girls and I met, we all also play softball and basketball and the guys play baseball and basketball as well. Somehow while playing all of those sports we always find time to hang out every week never missing one. It's crazy to think that we are finally seniors; I'm excited and kind of sad at the same time. But ultimately I'm excited to see where this school year takes me.

**Boom first chapter! Sorry most of it was just Tris talking about everyone but I felt you guys needed to see an image of what I see when I'm writing so yeah. If you liked it make sure to review and tell me what you thought. If you want I'll probably be updating again soon so follow and favorite this story. Again please R&R I love all feedback. **

**See you next time, **

**~Faith **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow your reviews really got me excited so here is another chapter just for you guys :)**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns all the characters! **

**TRIS POV**

**(The next morning) **

I wake to the sound of my alarm which just so happens to be Fours new single "Counting stars" honestly I'm obsessed with it. I decide not to hit the snooze button and instead just let the song play through as I throw off my blankets and slowly slide out of bed while lightly singing along,

"I see this life

Like a swinging vine

Swing my heart across the line

In my face is flashing signs

Seek it out and ye shall find

Old, but I'm not that old

Young, but I'm not that bold

And I don't think the world is sold

I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so right

By doing the wrong thing

And I feel something so wrong

By doing the right thing

I could lie, could lie, could lie

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive"

I smile to myself but it quickly turns into anger when I hear someone clapping behind me, I turn my head slowly searching for the intruder and my eyes finally find my brother sitting on my bed with a smug look on his face. I could kill him! He laughs at my reaction and says, "Your voice is really good." I make a weird growl noise and say with attitude "Caleb, Its not like you've never heard me sing before!" he smirks at me and says "True, but not when you're freely singling like just then." I gave him another one of my glares and said "Well I didn't think anyone would be listening which reminds me, what are you doing in my room?"

He sighs scooting back onto my head rest and placing his hands behind his head trying to get more comfortable "Well," he said slowly "I was going to scream at you because your music woke me up but after I knocked and you didn't answer I opened the door and heard you singing and decided to listen." I laughed at his explanation letting some of the anger slide and half joke "Well at least you knocked. That's an accomplishment" he gave me a genuine smile and hopped off my bed effortlessly "Ok now that that's off my chest I'm going to go eat breakfast, care to join? I think I smell pancakes!" I laughed at his childish remark and said, "In a little bit I have to get ready, Christina decided we're having a shopping trip and if I'm late she'll kill me."

He nodded his head on his way out and shut the door behind him.

I smiled, how sweet. He's finally realizing I need privacy!

He's always been overly protective of me because he's my 'big brother' but truthfully he's only about 10 months older then me, which means we're in the same grade, and the same age as of right now. Although he's much smarter so he's always in all AP classes where as I only have a few. He decided not to graduate early because he wanted to keep playing sports, he would be considered a nerd if he wasn't so good at sports and so good-looking; yes I just called my brother good- looking. Everyone knows it. He has blonde hair but it's darker then mine so it's more of a dirty blonde, and he has blue eyes also but his are brighter and more alive, full of life. He's muscular but not as toned as Zeke and Uriah, which is probably for the best since he's a wide receiver in football, and a competitive swimmer.

All thoughts of my brother leave when I hear my phone ring from across the room, I jump on my bed to get to the side table easier and pick up my phone not even bothering to look at the caller ID, I quickly regret it when I hear Christina yelling at me about how she needs me to hurry I reply with a simple "K" and hang up the phone before she can keep babbling. I go to my walk in closet and grab the first thing I see which is a black V neck crop top that reaches just below my hips and then I pull on dark black skinny jeans and my combat boots. I skip to the bathroom and apply a small amount of makeup, if you can call just eyeliner and mascara 'wearing makeup'

I walk out of my bathroom and walked to the other side of my room towards my full length mirror, I see my reflection and turn away quickly realizing I forgot something, I grab my leather jacket and slide it on then turn back to the mirror and smile, I look good.

I walk down stairs and head straight to the kitchen I see Caleb sitting on a chair at the table he sees me and smiles I return it as I make my way to Uncle Jack, he's not really our uncle but he's been our butler/cook since forever so he's just like family. He hands me a plate without me having to ask, two perfectly round pancakes sit beautifully on the white plate with the perfect amount of butter and syrup, then on the side 3 pieces of crispy bacon, I smile again, he knows me so well.

I sit across from Caleb and quickly devour my food. Caleb chuckles and states, "You seem eager." I laugh and say, "I'm already late and if I am going to survive today I need as much energy as possible." He laughs again but doesn't continue the conversation, as I'm about to get up I hear the front door open and close and look in that direction, of course in pops Christina, she grabs my plate and takes it to the sink with Uncle Jack protesting in the back ground, she pays no attention to him and places it in the water and comes back to me, she grabs my arm and drags me out the door.

She finally lets go when we're outside and I say "What the hell I thought I was meeting you at the mall?" she gives me a smirk and says "I was but then I started questioning if you would bail or not so I decided that the only way to make sure you came was if I dragged you myself and plus I wanted to take a ride in your new baby, oh, by the way you look hot today!" I smile and said "Well you could've just asked for a ride. And thanks." We quickly made our way to my new 2013 black convertible corvette; my parents got it for me for my 17th birthday last week.

And before you ask how the heck they paid for it, my Dad works in the Government. My Mom is just my mom no fabulous title or anything but she does some charity work which is pretty cool, but not really my forte. I pull out of our driveway and through our double door gates we're not rich that sounds too snobby we're overly privileged, ok no that sounds stupid, we're rich. But we don't really act like it my parents always instilled a selflessness quality in us that I am starting to love.

As Christina and I pull into the parking lot of the humongous mall I sigh, this is going to be a long day. Christina on the other hand squeals with excitement and says "Are you ready to get your shop on?!" I gave the best fake smile I could muster and nodded my head while mentally screaming "NO NO NO NO NO"

**Another chapter for you guys, I didn't think I was gonna get such good feed back so fast but I really appreciate it! Thanks so much guys hope you enjoy! I don't know the next time I can update; maybe tomorrow I guess you'll have to follow to find out. ;) **

**Anyways I love where this story is going so far, let me know what you think about it and how you feel it should go. **

**Thanks again, **

**~Faith **


	3. Chapter 3

**Contest ideas in authors note below :) also I realized a couple things in the other chapters that I am going to change, first- Tris will be 17 I decided I want Four to be turning 18 when he's at school so yeah she can't be older. And then I accidently said Will tossed the ball to Tris in middle school and then later on in the chapter I said he was the newest person in their group so that will also change, and lastly ill be telling you why Caleb is still in school considering he's a genius. So yeah check those chapters out again if you want. Ok here it is. **

**TRIS POV **

Exhausted; that's the first word that comes to mind when I think of how I feel, Christina on the other hand is still as perky as ever, she has literally smiled to every person she's past and its starting to irritate me, how can she be so happy all the time? I'm about to ask until I see her turn around and look behind us with a smirk on her face. I turn as well but find nothing interesting so I rotate back forward and say, "What are you looking at?" she laughs and explains "Well my Mom always says a smile goes a mile so when you smile at someone look behind you that way you can see how far it goes. It's really easy, try!"

I nod my head and smile to the first person I see, it's a good- looking guy well the parts I could see of him were. He had a hood and sunglasses on but his jaw line was firm and his lips were the perfect size and the smile he gave back was heart warming. I quickly turn my head around as Christina commanded and at the same moment I see the guy whom I smiled at pass an older women and as soon as I can see her face there is a wide smirk on it. I feel so accomplished! I face forward again as Christina asks, "So did it work?" I nod my head as reply and continue on with smiling to every person I walk past.

"OH we have to go in here!" Christina shrieks as she yanks my arm pulling me into Forever 21 even though she has around 10 bags filled with clothes she begins grabbing things as soon as we step in the store. I shake my head and start to skim over a few racks. One dress catches my eye it's a black leather dress with a higher neckline, the top is tight and it flares out at the bottom. I pick it out and head towards the dressing rooms, I slip it on easily and glance at myself in the reflection, the dress compliments my body really well but my absolute favorite part is the back; its showing some skin because there is straps crisscrossing across my entire back its really beautiful. I step out in search of Christina who happens to be doing the same; she has on a beautiful flowy long sleeved red dress that hits her in all the right places. As she looks at me her eyes pop out of her head "Oh. My. God" she breathes out; Hm, I must look better then I thought, she's speechless and for Christina that never happens.

"You look great Chris" I say quickly diverting the attention from me to her, I tend to do it a lot I just don't usually feel comfortable with all eyes on me. She smiles as thanks and says, "You look gorgeous, you have to buy that." she puts the emphases on gorgeous and I blush and nod already having decided I would indeed buy it. I turn around and head back in my dressing room. I change quickly back into my normal clothes and head to the register knowing it will take Christina longer to change considering she was wearing a skirt, leggings, high heels, a top, and a jacket. Although I love her style I could never pull it off like she does. And I couldn't stand walking in heels all day, god I'd probably break an ankle or something. She's such a pro!

After I hand the cashier the dress she scans it and says "That will be $35.99" I smile, that's not too bad. I grab my card from my wallet and swipe it quickly then sign my name, she hands me my receipt and I say a quiet "thanks" then step aside so Christina could buy her mound of clothes. As we walk out of the door Chris starts talking all about how I need to wear this dress to the next party and blah blah blah, I end up drowning out her words as I watch the stores I pass by. We are turning a corner when I feel something hard and hit the floor, I look up and see Christina laughing her ass off and someone's hand extended towards me I take the hand and whisper a quick "I'm sorry" before looking up and seeing the same guy that I smiled to earlier today. Except this time I can see his eyes, I stare shocked at who is standing right in front of me still holding my hand.

Its…..

**THE GUYS POV**

"No Jake I just need to pick up some clothes for school then I'll be at your office."

I say to my manager through my iPhone, he gives me a sigh and says, "Just hurry I need you here man." I'm about to hang up when something bumps into me, my sunglasses fly off and I look down at what I hit, its her; the girl that smiled at me today. I hold my hand out and she takes it while staring at her friend who seems to be too occupied with laughing to help her. The smile girl says a quiet apology then looks into my eyes and hers widen quickly, I break our stare realizing she knows who I am and I look down trying to find where my sunglasses flew off to. She crouches and picks them up carefully then hands them to me and whispers "Don't worry I won't tell." I guess she understood that I wanted to stay hidden. I take the chance to really look at her and all I have to say is "WOW" she looks at me questioningly and I blush, I guess I said that out loud. Shit. But what can I say she is probably the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on. She has a cute tiny figure, gorgeous greyish-bluish eyes, long wavy blonde hair, and then there's her smile, which is perfection. She giggles at my reaction then grabs her friends' hand and starts walking away, I am too shocked to call after her; she didn't freak out like most girls do. She helped me. Wow that girl is something special. I look in the direction she went one last time before turning around and continue on walking down the hall as unnoticeable as possible.

**Hmm I think you guys probably know who it is but oh well I still want you to guess… Ok so I was thinking of making a contest in each chapter, maybe hide a different lyric from different songs in all the chapters and then whoever says the right song first will get a shout-out in the next chapter? I don't know, just an idea. Comment what you think! So yeah that's all for now, hope you liked it **

**TTYL, **

**~Faith **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, I've decided I want to do the lyric contest so in this chapter there will be a hidden lyric/sentence from a popular song. So first person to comment the name of the song and who its by will get a shout-out in my next chapter. And if you're a guest make sure you say your name so I can give you credit for winning. **

**Enjoy :) **

**TRIS POV**

Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. That really just happened. I swear if I didn't see him with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it. But there he was right in front of me, holding my hand and staring at me. I feel all gitty and girly right now. I can't even contain my smile it's as wide as a house, but I don't care; I just met Four. The Four. Ah, ok Tris breathe, in, out, in, out.

I keep telling myself that as I'm dragging a confused Christina out of the mall and towards my car. I grab my keys and hit unlock as I throw Chris towards the passenger side and open the door to the drivers seat. Before she can ask what's up I turn on my baby and rev the engine so I couldn't hear her, I pulled out of the parking lot soon after and started driving straight home.

"What the hell was that? Did I miss something?" Christina asks out of curiosity,

I literally have to bite my tongue so I don't scream "YES" in her face, instead though I decide on a simple "No just wanted to get out of that hell hole." Nice cover Tris. All Christina did was sigh in return and say, "I should just start asking Mar to come with me instead." I think she's trying to guilt trip me into liking shopping but instead I laugh and state, "Please and thank you." She rolls her eyes and I take that as a sign that this conversation is over so instead I turn the radio up a bit to see what's on, One Directions "Story Of Us" is on so I blast the music for 2 reasons, first I absolutely love this song and second so Christina can't hear me sing along to it; she'll start to question me on why I never sing for her and I am not in the mood to tell her why I won't.

As soon as the song finishes I pull into my driveway, that's convenient. Anyway after I park the car I help Chris with her over abundant amount of bags and take them to her bright red buggy; that car was made for her. After we finally finish I smile and ask, "Hey do you want to come in for a drink or something?" she shakes her head and says, "No thanks my Mom wants me home for dinner tonight, I don't know why but I guess she has something important to talk about." I laugh "Or maybe she just wants to spend time with her daughter considering you've spent every night out this week." I state, She shrugs and opens up her door "Could be." She hops into the car and puts down the passenger side window she smiles and says "Love you Tris, even when you don't like shopping with me." I shake my head with a smirk and say "Love you too Chris, even when you make me shop with you." I give her a wink and wave her off she laughs and pulls away waving vigorously as she pulls out of my driveway.

I shake my head at her once again and make my way towards my front door. Its unlocked so I guess someone is home.

As soon as I step inside I realize I was wrong; everyone is home. That's weird. I see my Mom sitting in the living room with a book in one hand and a glass of something in the other, probably coffee. Then across from her is my Dad with his normal stack of papers on his lap. And finally I see Caleb through the hall in the kitchen stuffing his face as usual. We're about to have dinner yet he has to eat right before. Well I can't really judge him; I do the same thing all the time.

I walk to my Mom and give her a kiss on the cheek because she has yet to notice my presence, she looks at me and smiles "Hi sweetie, how was your day?" I laugh and shrug, "Good I guess, Christina made me go shopping all day so I'm pretty exhausted." She nods and returns back to her book, I glance at my father who seems to occupied with his work to say hi so I say a quiet "Hello" which he nods in return to. Whatever, I'm used to it. I walk to the kitchen to talk to Caleb but quickly realize he has already left, I guess he went to his room already. Oh well. I grab an apple from the bowl on the counter and head for my room.

I open the door and swing it shut behind me, I throw the bags I had from shopping on the floor and finished up the last bite of my apple I chucked it straight into my trash can across the room and smiled at the perfect shot, I then jumped onto my beautiful bed. I close my eyes and am immediately met with Fours amazing blue eyes that I had the privilege of staring into today. God I still can't believe it. He also checked me out. Which was a little uncomfortable but also kind of shocking. Not that it hasn't happened before, but still it was freaking Four; the hottest guy I have ever laid my eyes on. Maybe he liked what he saw? Wait, what am I thinking he doesn't like me, I heard when he likes a girl he just straight up asks them out but with me he didn't even ask for my name. _But you also didn't give him the chance, you practically ran out of there!_ I mentally slap myself for getting in an argument with myself. Before I can continue Uncle Jack rings us for dinner, and when I say ring I literally mean ring; like a bell. My Mom got tired of having to scream through the house to come down for dinner so instead she bought this giant bell thing.

I hop up quickly and sprint down the stairs only to realize I was the last one there, I sheepishly sat down trying not to intrude any more then I already have. My parents continue with their conversation about the day as I look around and find that we are having yet again chicken and broccoli. My parents show selflessness in the strangest ways, we buy expensive things and live in an expensive house but when it comes to food they like to not splurge at all. I don't understand but I don't object either, it's just what's normal in this house.

I end up zoning out most of the dinner nodding my head or laughing when supposed to, since I turned 16 I have been aloud to participate in our dinner conversations but usually I sat quietly, agreed politely, I guess that I forgot I had a choice. I don't know, it's not like me to just talk for no reason, but Caleb on the other hand tends to be the center of all family conversations, which I'm totally ok with.

As soon as I finish my food I ask my parents to be excused and they allow it. I take my plate to the kitchen even though I'm not supposed to, it doesn't feel right to just leave it there for Uncle Jack to clean up. I decide I'm tired enough to just go to bed now and trudge all the way to my bedroom, I change into a pair of pajama pants and a tank top, brush my teeth and make my way to bed. I don't even bother taking off my make up or anything which I'll probably regret in the morning when I have smudge marks all over my face and pillow but for right now I'm to tired to care. I wrap my body snug in my covers and fall right into a hard sleep.

**FOURS POV **

Right after I picked out a few clothes for school I left the mall, luckily no one recognized me except 'smile girl'; which I now realize that every time I think about her I end up with a big grin of my own. I smack myself in the face trying to snap myself out of it, _you will probably never see the girl again, get over her! _I take a deep breath and come back to reality I walk to my motorcycle that I had to beg Jake to let me get, you would think that because I'm a pop-star I could buy what ever the crap I wanted but no, I always have to go through Jake to buy anything. It's absolutely illogical if you ask me but of course no one asks my opinion in anything so I just go along with it. I make my way to the office like Jake insisted on and walked straight through the doors and towards the elevator; everyone knows me so I don't have to sign in or anything.

When I finally reach his office on the top floor I walk in with out so much as a knock and sit across from him at his desk, he laughs and says sarcastically, "Hello to you too man, I'm great how about you?" I shake my head and say, "Not in the mood just tell me why I needed to come here" I make sure to drag out the word "needed" because that's what he said to me when he asked no, demanded me to come here. He sighs and says "Well, I wanted to run this idea past you and see what you thought." He paused waiting for me to say something but I just waved my hand telling him to continue, "Ok, I know you want to get back to your roots and go to high school for your senior year and I respect that I do, but this great opportunity to work with the one and only Marcus Eaton came up and I think we should take it, he's the best producer in the business and I think it can really help your career." Jake is about to add something else but I cut him off by shooting out of my chair to yell, "No way in hell am I skipping school to work with Marcus, if he wants to work with me he can wait, or better yet not work with me at all." Jake sighs probably expecting a different reaction, but how could he; he knows how badly I want to go back to school and just be a normal teenager for the first time. He looks at me with pleading eyes and says, "I kind of already told him you would clear your schedule to work with him.."

**Wow I can't believe I've written 4 chapter in 2 days lol I hope you guys like it I don't know how often this will happen, but it does make me happy to see your feedback so I might just keep up with posting so often. Anyway a lyric is in this chapter somewhere so you just have to find it and comment who it's by and what the song is called for a shout-out. R&R please.**

**Till next time, **

**~Faith **


	5. Chapter 5

**CONTEST **

**The song was Roar by Katy Perry "****I sat quietly, agreed politely, I guess that I forgot I had a choice." **

**There were a ton of you guys who knew the right song but the winner of the first official lyric contest for "Famous" is (DRUMROLL PLEASE) **

** fanficjojo9525**** Great job to you fanficjojo9525 for being the first person to know the correct song. Shout out to her she has two cool stories about Divergent that you should check out :) **

**AUTHORS NOTE **

**Just so you guys know when I put a song in here that Four or Tris sing it does not count as a part of the contest, I will always have them hidden in one way or another. **

**Now here is the next chapter, hope you all like it. **

**FOURS POV **

"What?" I said trying to keep myself as calm as possible but still had an edge to my voice that could be scary for some people, "I-I-I …" before he could continue I started to scream again, "I can not believe you did that with out even seeing what I had to say! You know what Jake, you're fired." Wow, did I really just say that? By the look on his face it tells me the answer, yes I did. Cool. I hated him anyway. He has always reminded me of my Father when it comes to controlling me and lets just say I'm not too fond of him either. I guess I need to find a new manager. Oh well.

I make my way to the door and open it not worrying about Jake calling after me in the background; I'm proud of myself. I actually stood up to him for the first time in 4 years. It feels so damn good. After I make a point to slam his office door I head to the elevator hit the lobby button and wait for it to move, as much as I hate small spaces I've gotten used to being in elevators with all of the traveling that comes along with being famous you have to be in hotels pretty much 24/7 which means I've come to terms with having to be in elevators, airplanes, and places like that. I shoot to my motorcycle not giving a shit who I get in the way of; I hop on and make a quick turn right out of that parking lot. As I pull up to my house; it's not really what I like to call home considering I haven't lived here for my entire teenage life but only visited when necessary like holidays, funerals, and breaks. Although I would usually spend any of my 'free time' in the studio so I rarely ever stayed in here except for sleep. It's fine though because it never felt like home when I did live here when I was younger anyways.

Shit. My Dad's car is here which means he is here. I take a deep breath in and slowly walk towards the front door, I turn the nob as quietly as possible not trying to be seen but of course he is right in the front room, just my luck. He glances at me with a smirk on his devilish face, "How was your meeting?" I shake my head as I hop on the first step to the stairs, "Fine." I say trying not to make this conversation any longer then it has to be, he pauses so I take this opportunity to slowly climb a few more stairs with out making it too obvious. He seems a little confused when he says, "Why are you home so early?" I roll my eyes and say, "I have school in the morning and I'd rather not be a zombie." his eyes widen in shock and he stutters out "But Jake said.." I laugh and cut him off, "I fired Jake. And by the way good try but I'm going to school no matter how badly you don't want me to." He looks away but I continue my rant, "Oh and Marcus I will never voluntarily work with you." He sends me a glare and I say "Night." Kindly, then hustle to my room.

**TRIS POV **

"_ROB NO!" I scream at the top of my lungs. He isn't breathing oh god he's going to die. "Please, stay with me, I need you." I sob out, his eyes widen and they are an unnatural black color that makes me stumble back, he growls out "If you're trying to save me stop holding your breath, I obviously never loved you or I wouldn't have left on purpose." _

"NO" I scream out again but this time it jolts me awake from my sleep. I feel tears streaming down my face as a reminder of the tragedy that was the death of Robert. I still can't help but blame myself, if only I paid more attention, or was there. I shake my head I can't go back to that low place; my life is finally getting back in order. I take one deep breath all the thoughts lifting from my head, I turn slightly to see the time and see it's the ungodly hour of 5am. Well as long as I'm awake I might as well start getting ready for the first day of school. Sigh. I roll out of bed and slowly stride to my bathroom, I take a quick shower wrap the towel around my tiny body and head to my closet, after picking out a high waist black leather skirt which flares out to mid thy, I also decide on a black tube top that goes just above the waist band of the skirt which makes some of my stomach show, but who cares this is probably going to be the most modest outfit at school today, I mean it is the first day and all the girls want to make a good first impression so they go all out. This is probably the hardest I am going to try all year.

After my outfit is securely on my body I go back to the bathroom and decide to wear a bit more make up by applying a light amount of brown eye shadow to my usual eyeliner and mascara routine, its little but it looks good in my opinion. I comb out my damp hair carefully as I plug in my hair dryer, I quickly dry it and construct a messy side braid, and to finish off the look I put in my many different ear rings; I have two cartilage piercings in my left ear and my lobe is also pierced two times on that side then on my right I just have three lobe piercing going up. I am planning on getting another tattoo soon but haven't had a chance yet.

Yes, I have a tattoo. It's on my right arm from just below my elbow to my wrist, a flock of blue birds in flight and I have the words 'be brave' written on the top. My parents only allowed m to get it so I could cover the severe scars I had on my arms. I was in a bad place.. after… what happened.

I again have to tell myself to breathe to swallow down the tears that are threatening to spill out. Thankfully they don't come which means I wont have to re-apply my makeup. I grab my leather jacket and slide it on, then slip on my combat boots; I turn to the mirror to examine myself one last time before walking out. Its only 6:30 and school doesn't start until 7:45 so I think I might go to my secret spot for a little bit. Just to clear my head.

As I enter the kitchen I find a notepad and pen, I write Caleb a quick note saying that I already left; I then pick up an apple and backpack from off the counter then head out to my car. I drive the 2-minute journey to my secret spot, which I only use as far as I know. Well there was this one time; it was one afternoon about a year and a half ago

**FLASHBACK **

_I scream in frustration and run out of my house, everyone needs to stop trying to help me, no one understands, no one gets what I'm going through. I'm alone. But it hurts more when people try to talk, it just brings back the memories and I can't handle it. _

_Without realizing it I've headed straight to my secret spot I found it when I was just trying to have an adventure one day when I was 10 and I've been coming here ever since. I like to call it my secret spot because no one else knows about it. Its just mine, all mine. After I make my way through the what seems like never ending amount of trees I finally make it to the small waterfall that has become a hiding place of mine. I walk to the old oak tree that splits in half and has a hole at the bottom, I grab my unnoticeable guitar that I placed there about 2 years ago, I seemed to always forget to bring one so I decided it was best to just keep one here. Of course I needed to get a waterproof case and all but after all this time it's still undamaged, which is good. _

_I pick it up and sit in my normal spot on the rock right next to the water; I dangle my legs over the edge and start to strum the cords on my guitar. First I just start playing around then eventually I begin to play my newest song 'Say Something' I wrote it recently after the heartbreak that happened to me, it helped some; being able to let all the words out that I hold in every other minute of the day. I immediately start to sing along letting all my emotions pour into the lyrics, _

"_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_I'll be the one, if you want me to._

_Anywhere, I would've followed you._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_And I am feeling so small._

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all._

_And I will stumble and fall._

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._

_Anywhere, I would've followed you._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_And I will swallow my pride._

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._

_And anywhere, I would have followed you._

_Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_Say something..."_

_As soon as I play the last part I hear a twig break, I turn to see a tall figure slowly creeping towards me, I can tell it's a guy but that's about it, he has on a big jacket with the hood up and a pair of large sunglasses, he is also keeping his head down which is strange; I did what was instinct and jumped up holding my fists in a fighting position saying in the most intimidating voice I have "If you even think of touching me I will kick your ass." He laughs and says, "Then it's a good thing I didn't plan on touching you huh?" I shake my head and start to walk the trail back home, I decided not to put my guitar back I don't want the guy to steal it or anything. As I'm walking I feel a hand wrap around my wrist, which makes my heart stop, I turn slowly and he says, "I just wanted to say that you have a beautiful voice. And that song was amazing." I look from his face to his hand that is still holding my arm he pulls away quickly and says a quiet, "Sorry I forgot you didn't want to be touched." I just nod and turn back around and jog back home. Well that was weird. _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

The guy that I met that day pops in my head as I sit on my rock, I never saw him again after that but I bet he never intended on coming here in the first place he was probably just taking a short cut or something.

**Longest chapter yet lol I hope you enjoyed it. Again the song Say Something is not apart of the lyric contest. **

**The tattoo I was describing is the pic for this story but instead of the word 'faith' it says 'be brave' and yes it just so happens to be Demi Lovatos tattoo, I absolutely love it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the songs I have been using and I do not own the world of Divergent just this story idea. **

**Please R&R**

**Love, **

**~Faith **


	6. Chapter 6

**CONTEST **

**The song was Monster by Emininem ft. Rihanna "You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath" The first person to comment the right lyric was….. Guest mih- Shout out to mih good job I thought that one was pretty hard so congrats to you and thank you so much for reading my story :) **

**Oh I wanted to tell you guys that I made a whole list yesterday of songs that I think will work for this story and all I have to say is get excited, the songs I've chosen are so sad/amazing/exciting/good and I cant wait to see what you think of them. **

**AUTHORS NOTE **

**A couple people have said how my story sounds like the TV show Hollywood Heights which is true I have used a couple of ideas from the show, I love the show and thought it would be a great addition to the Divergent fanfiction world. I actually have a story about Hollywood heights called "Just Friends" so yeah I never got around to finishing it because I didn't have inspiration sadly but I enjoyed the show so much. Obviously I've changed it up a bit in this story and have only used a few Hollywood Heights things but if I offended you or made you mad in any way I'm sorry, I absolutely adored the show and am not trying to steal it at all. I had this idea and just decided to add a few things from the show. Again though if I made you upset by using some stuff from Hollywood Heights I apologize and hope that it doesn't make you want to stop reading. Either way thanks for reading this far! **

**Now that that's out of the way and you don't hate me or anything (I hope) … here is the newest chapter. Enjoy **

**FOURS POV **

As sad as it is I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones; getting out of bed always seems like the worst part of the day, it always has; when I was younger I hated it because I had to be reminded of the reality that was my horrific life, now though it just sucks because I love sleep so much. I cherish every moment I have in my bed so getting out of it is disappointing. Picking up my phone I first check the time and realize I got up way earlier then expected its only 6am, I guess that's what happens when you go to bed early in the afternoon. The next thing I do is unlock it and see I've received over a dozen calls and texts from Jake, it's a good thing I put my phone on silent before I went to sleep; I delete every thing without hearing the voicemails or looking at the messages he sent. I turn the phone back off and set it on my night stand. I shake off my black blankets and hop out of bed and head to my bathroom for a relaxing shower. I dry myself off and wrap the towel tightly around my waist and head to my closet; I pick out a black V-neck tight shirt and Dark jeans, I then pull on my black Nikes and leather jacket. I fix my hair easily with my fingers as I look at myself in the mirror; finally satisfied I grab my school bag and proceed down the stairs to the kitchen. I end up cooking myself a big breakfast of eggs, toast, and bacon. I want to be as energized as possible for my first day of regular High School, by the time I'm finished I see that its already 7:15am so I decide to make my way to School just incase I get lost on the way.

I take a short cut down a very private back road, I come down here all the time and walk in the woods; I doubt anyone knows about this place but me and this one girl, I was going to the waterfall one day to just think and I heard singing; it turned out there was a pretty girl around my age sitting in my spot. I was about to turn around and leave her alone but she heard a stick break under my foot and turned towards me; she hopped up from her previous position and tried to act tough by saying that she'd kick my ass if I touched her; I guess I understood why she was so scared, I was wearing a hood and sunglasses as a disguise. Either way though I laughed and told her not to worry, she left quickly but not before I stopped her to say how beautiful her voice was and the song she was singing. I've tried several times to repeat the lyrics but always seem to mess it up some how. I can't find the cords she used that made it sound so emotional and heart felt.

There have been a couple other times through out the year when I've seen her there but I never had the guts to approach her again so usually I just backed away slowly and made my way to my house again. She always seemed to have that guitar in her hands though, which I found really refreshing. I hope one day I'll meet her, for real so I can talk to her for more then a few seconds.

I see a sick black corvette parked on the side of the road as I pass it I cant help but wonder if it belongs to the song girl. But sadly I have no time to go and see so I keep my vision focused on the road ahead and make my way to School.

**TRIS POV**

After I hear a motorcycles engine, which snaps me back into reality I realize that it's already 7:20 so I decide to start my journey back to my car. It doesn't feel as long on the way back as it does on the way there. So soon enough I am back in my car and on my way to CD High School or California Divergent High School. This is the best High School in all of Cali so I'm honored to be able to attend. All the teachers are awesome, well except for Mrs. Matthews but I don't have her this year so I'm happy about that. I already got my schedule because they sent it to me so I have a copy in my phone, but I doubt I'll need it I've memorized it pretty easily,

1st Period – Biology (teacher- Mrs. Cara Doubt)

2nd Period – AP History (teacher- Mr. Chase Rick)

3rd Period – Band (teacher Mrs. Tori Wu)

4th Period – Free

5th Period – Lunch

6th Period – AP Math (teacher Mr. Levi Bonder)

7th Period – Gym (Coach Mr. Amar Blank)

8th Period - Free

Not bad at all, I'm happy I have Tori again; she has been my favorite teacher ever since freshman year. She never pushes me to do anything I'm uncomfortable with which means she doesn't make me sing in front of the class. She's actually a professional manager and she takes time off to teach, I find that incredibly humbling to do. I mean she has enough money to not have 2 jobs but she wants to teach young people how to do something she loves and she does it with out complaining. She is so talented and incredible. She usually asks me to play piano or guitar, which I'm totally ok with. I have no problem playing for anyone it's just singing for people that makes me kind of uncomfortable.

I pull into the parking lot next to a black Harley Motorcycle that is probably the most beautiful bike I've ever laid my eyes on. I need to get a ride on that baby sometime. After examining it for a few minutes longer I walk the steps to the entrance of the place I will be spending for pretty much the entire year. Hear goes nothing. I open the door and strut inside; there is a good amount of people around and they are all huddled in a big group around something I can't see. Oh well. I get a few smiles as I travel to my locker number 46 I've had this same one every year I've been here and I'm so excited to have it again. Just as I finish putting everything in it I turn to see Christina with a big smile on her face, she hugs me tightly and says, "Did you see him?" I shake my head and say, "No, who?" She points to the pile of people I recently passed and states, "Four is somewhere in there." I laugh and start walking the opposite way to my class, she hustles to me from behind and I only know that because I hear her heals clicking fast towards me. Out of breath she asks, "How are you not completely shitting your pants right now, Four is just down the hall." Well for one I already met him, I want to say but of course I can't because I told him I wouldn't, so instead I opt for, "He's just a normal teenager like you and I Chris, just a little bit more talented."

She laughs and says, "Oh whatever, let me see your schedule where is it?" I point to my head and she shakes hers in return; I take my phone out with a smirk and turn to my assigned classes then hand it to her, she squeals and says, "Yay we have the same Band, Free, Lunch, and Gym Periods. But of course we don't have the same regular classes because you have to be a fucking genius." I laugh at her statement and reply, "I'm sorry I didn't fail my classes so we could be together this year, I should've been a better friend." She laughs and says, "See, that's all I'm saying." I smile and give her a quick hug before walking to my first class of the day Biology but on my way I knock into someone that's walking out of the bathroom and I fall on my butt yet again, 2 times in 2 days; that must be a new record for me. I shake my head and take the hand that's extended to me, he lifts me effortlessly and I look up to see who I accidently bumped into this time, turns out I am met with his amazing blue eyes again which makes me laugh and say, "We have got to stop meeting like this." He smirks and says, "But what fun would just saying hi be!" I giggle and mentally slap myself for actually giggling, I look away quickly and he lets go of my hand that I didn't realize he was still holding he put it out right after and I gave him questioning look he said, "Hi, I'm Four and you are?" I laugh and take his hand in mine yet again, "Tris, nice to meet you." I smile as he stares into my eyes before breaking apart and saying before he turns "The pleasure is all mine." he gives me a cute smirk and walks down the hall with people huddling back around him quicker then a flock of birds to bread. He is so Hot!

**Guys just so you know, I'm homeschooled so just incase I get anything wrong about them being at School I'm sorry. I have ideas of what its like but I have no clue if I'm correct. Anyway I think the lyric in here is really simple but oh well good luck haha hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Happy Reading, **

**~Faith **


	7. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

You hate them, I hate them, we all hate them but this one is not my choice; my laptop is out of service as of right now. I had taken it to my grandmas to work on the newest chapter which by the way I finished and it's really good and I was so excited to post it; but on the way home my Moms water was slowly spilling on it, I obviously had no clue and now it isn't working. I am taking it to the repair man tomorrow and hopefully he will be able to fix it but this means I have no clue when my next chapter will be posted, It may be tomorrow it may be next week or it may even be a few weeks from now. If for some reason the guy can't fix it I will most likely use my Moms laptop to write you chapters because I can't use my phone for every chapter like I am now, but since I already wrote the whole chapter 7 and saved it I am hoping he will be able to because I am kind of dreading re-writing it (But if I have to I will) so I will be sure to keep you updated when I know if he will be able to work wonders or not. I'm so sorry, I'm so upset, and I'm so mad at myself. I feel terrible that I promised a new chapter and I can't execute. Please just be patient this story is not going to stay unfinished I will one way or another keep on posting if not daily, weekly. Again I am really sorry guys.

Sadly writing this,

~Faith


	8. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hey guys guess who's back!? Lol I am! Yay so the guy fixed it easily and all my data is totally ok. I am so freaking happy, oh my gosh. **

**Anyways I have a few things to talk about so first, thank you guys so much for the encouraging words and saying that you would wait as long as possible for my story; it really meant a lot to me and I just want you to know how much I appreciate it. The next thing I want to talk about is how some of you informed me about the difference between choir and band so I am taking one of your suggestions and changing the class from band to music, thanks for letting me know. Also some of you said how the lyric contest should be hidden a little better which I agree with but It's pretty hard so I want all your input; would you rather me not do the lyric contest at all? Idk I don't want it to be too hard but I also don't like how easy it is, but let me know what you all want and I will do it:) that being said there is no lyric in this chapter because I want to know what you have to say about it.**

**Again thanks so much for being so understanding with everything and I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

**CONTEST**

**The song for Chapter 6 was Radioactive by Imagine Dragons "I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones" a lot of you guys got it so great job to everyone who commented the right song. But the person who got it first and gets a shout out is xxfluffedxx – thanks so much for reading! And everyone should go follow and read her stories she has 3 that I am definitely gonna check out as soon as I am finished posting this :) thanks again for participating in the contest and congratulations on winning!**

**FOURS POV**

Once I finally reach the school I park my bike semi-close to the entrance and begin to walk to the doors. I am quickly packed with an uncountable amount of teenagers. I say hi to a few and take pictures with a couple then pry through to get inside. Everyone follows me in and I can't help but chuckle, I really hope this doesn't happen everyday for the rest of the semester. I enter the office to pick up my schedule and talk to the principal I may be a senior but I am also a new student so he wants to "Welcome me" whatever, I just want to get this over with. I step to the front desk and say politely, "Hi I'm here to get my class schedule" the lady asks, "Name?" without looking up from her computer I put my head in slowly and whisper "Four" her eyes shoot up to me and I laugh at her reaction, she fixes her hair quickly and stutters out, "Oh, um, hi. Welcome to CD High It's such a pleasure to have you attend. Please take a seat and I will let Mr. Blake know you're here." I nod and grab a near by chair. She keeps her eyes on me for a minute until I raise my eyebrows questioningly, she jumps up and hurry's to the Principles office and knocks lightly I hear her silently say, "Four is here." As soon as my name passes her lips there are a few shuffling noises that come from the room and out immerges Mr. Blake, I stand up and put my hand out as he walks to me, he takes my hand and gives it a tight squeeze as we shake. He smiles and says "Follow me Four" I do as I am told and walk with him, we enter his office and he shuts the door behind us. I take a seat across from him and he says "It's so nice to have you here. Welcome!" I smile my thanks and he continues, "So I take it you would like to be treated as normal as possible?" I nod and he says, "Well it may take a few weeks for that to happen so just give it time. You are the first major celebrity to attend our High School so I hope you realize that it will not be as easy as you had hoped." I never thought it would be easy but I nod my head again as response, he then gives a quick lecture on the rules for school. I not once say a word until he says, "Ok you may leave Four, and Welcome to Divergent High" I get out of the chair and before I open the door say, "Thank you sir." He smiles and I exit the room. I walk to the front desk again and she has my folder in hand, I take it and say a slow, "Thank you." She blushes and looks away.

Through the office window I can see the swarm of people waiting outside, I put on my best fake smile and walk out the door confidently. Everyone huddles around me; I hear a few things like "Welcome" or "Go out with me!" but I ignore most of it and just keep my smile on. After a few minutes of not being able to see anything but peoples excited smiles in my face I finally make an announcement that I need to use the restroom; they make me a path to the Mensroom and I walk inside quickly. God, this is going to be difficult. I take a few big breaths as I lean against the door, then walk to the mirror and stare at my reflection, "You can do this." I say to myself encouragingly, "You need to do this." I nod and compose myself, I strut out expecting to be bombarded with a bunch of people again but instead hit a small figure that falls to the floor fast; I cant believe I hit someone again. I do as I did last time and put my hand out for her to take, she does and as soon as I see her eyes I realize it's the smile girl from yesterday, I guess she realizes the same thing because she laughs and says, "We have got to stop meeting like this." I smile and reply sarcastically, "But what fun would just saying hi be!" she does this cute little giggle then blushes after she sees that we still have our hands locked, I let go and stick it out again waiting for her to take it; her eyebrows raise in question and I say smoothly "Hi I'm Four, and you are?" a smile lifts on her face after recognizing that I was introducing myself, she takes my hand in hers and replies with, "Tris, Nice to meet you." I glance down at her outfit she looks so hot, she's wearing a leather jacket, skirt, and a black shirt that doesn't connect to her skirt so I can see her abs peeking out, how much more perfect can this chick get? I need to get away before I say something stupid. I say a quick "The pleasure is all mine." before walking the opposite direction; I glance back and see her smiling before she starts to walk towards her class. A new pack of people form around me and I decide to just ignore it. I stop at my locker; number 64 and place my bag inside because I doubt I'll need anything from it. I shake off my jacket and put it inside my new locker as well, and then I take my schedule out and glance at it for the first time,

1st Period- Biology (teacher Mrs. Cara Doubt)

And that's all I need before walking down the hall acting like I know where I am headed but quickly realize I have no clue. I look over and see a fairly good- looking guy talking to a similar looking guy by his locker, it seems like they don't care who I am so why not ask them. I walk straight up to them with out either noticing and ask, "Hey could you help me?" both look up and their mouths gape open, I smile and one of them finally closes his mouth and says, "Um, yeah what is it you need help with?" I look at my timeline again and read, "I need to find biology with Mrs. Doubt, do either of you know where the class is?" the one who answered me says, "Oh yeah dude I have that class follow me." He hits the other guy in the arm to snap him in to reality and in a sarcastic voice he says, "Uriah close your mouth the smell of your breath is going to make me gag." He then walks ahead of me laughing and I follow suit. I catch up to him and he introduces himself, "I'm Zeke and that was my idiot twin brother Uriah, don't pay attention to anything he does or says." I chuckle and say, "Wasn't planning on it." He puts his arm around my shoulders and smiles, "I think we are going to be great friends." I nod my head and we make it to our first class. I walk in behind him and he immediately yells Tris' name and gives her a big hug, of course she has a boyfriend; she's gorgeous. I take a seat right in front of me so I don't have to watch them flirt and am quickly surrounded by a bunch of girls in skimpy outfits trying to be seductive, I try not to pay attention and keep my eyes focused ahead but soon hear a voice I can't miss; Lauren. Shit. I turn my head to her and she smiles and says, "Four baby, I missed you so much." I'm about to speak when I hear the bell ring signaling the start of first period I sigh in relief; saved by the bell. I smile and look next to me realizing Zeke is sitting on that desk to my left with Tris on the other side of him and Lauren on the other side of me; well this should be interesting.

**TRIS POV**

When I get in the classroom I see that I am the first one to arrive so I pick my seat in the middle row and sit down carefully; I take out my phone and check my notifications for instagram, Facebook, twitter, etc. I hear a few people start to file in but don't pay any attention to them until I hear someone call my name, I peak up and see Zeke smiling brightly in front of me; I hop out of my chair and give him a big hug as he spins me around, he puts me down after the third time of going in a circle saying how much he missed me, I laugh and say, "What the hell Zeke I saw you like yesterday." He just gives me a wink and states, "I'm not aloud to be happy to see my best friend?" I smile and say; "Well in that case" I give him another hug and say in his ear, "I missed you too." We let go and take our seats, I glance over past Zeke and see a bunch of my fellow cheerleaders and a few other girls piled around something, I guess Four has this class. Lauren walks in and everyone goes silent, she walks in front of him and says, "Four baby, I missed you so much." I forgot she dated him for like a week last year and now she thinks she's famous or something. She was my friend until she started to date him and turned into a bitch thinking she's so much better then all of us. I never really liked her anyway so I don't mind, the only reason she was ever invited to our outings was because she used to be good friends with Shauna but now they don't talk either.

Before Four responds the bell rings and the teacher walks in, I look forward and immediately feel eyes on me I turn and see that the beautiful blue orbs I haven't been able to get out of my mind since I saw them for the first time in person yesterday; he gives me a little smile before facing the teacher again. I do the same and she starts with introductions, we have to say our name age and something we did over the summer, Zeke stands on his turn and says, "Hey my names Zeke I am almost 18 and I threw the best party Cali has ever seen this summer!" I laugh and fist pump as people start to yell in agreement, Zeke gives me a high five before sitting back down and I stand up to start, everyone calms down when they see its my turn and I smile as I say, "Hey my name is Tris I am 17 and I finally got my triple back flip full over the summer." I sit back down while the cheerleaders whoop and give me encouraging smiles in return. Next up is Four and he stands before saying, "I'm Four I am about to turn 18 and I went on tour this summer." Everyone claps and I cant help but laugh at them, Four sits back down with I slight blush, I guess he didn't expect a reaction like that.

We continue this over the whole duration of the class and then split for our next class; mine is AP History, which I don't share with any of my friends, sadly. Next is music and I can't wait; I walk in and see all my friends are in here and Four is sitting with them, cool. I walk over and sit in between Zeke and Christina, I don't really pay any attention to what everyone is saying until Zeke shouts, "Oh I forgot Tris, this is Four, Four this is Tris." He points to us as he says our names and I give Four a small nod and turn to Zeke again who's looking at me quizzically; before I could answer though Four says calmly, "We already met." I nod my head a couple times so everyone knows what he's saying is true, Christina gasps and says, "What? When? How?" I laugh and say, "I bumped into him before first period." He laughs as well and everyone seems kind of confused, Four says, "She literally bumped into me and fell on the floor." I shake my head and state, "Actually I'm pretty sure you hit me." Everyone bursts into a fit of laughter and I join in soon after, Christina catches her breath and says in disbelief, "I can't believe you ran into two different people in two days." Four smiles and says, "No, she ran into the same person two times." Christians' eyes pop open and she turns to me, "That was Four? Why didn't you tell me? How could I not realize?" I shrug and say, "I told him I wouldn't because obviously he didn't want to be seen." He nods his head and Chris says, "Well that makes sense." I interrupt and state, "And the reason you didn't notice was because you were too busy laughing your ass off while I was sitting on the floor." She smiles in agreement at the memory and I just roll my eyes. Everyone was laughing off and on during the conversation and at that point they had still been chuckling. I face forward to drown out what ever they are talking about; I hear a voice say, "Hey Tris!" I cringe at his words and look up to see him, "Peter." Is all I say, he winks and walks off; I can feel the tears wanting to come out and all my friends staring at me waiting for my reaction, thankfully though the class starts and I don't have to make a comment on how I feel. I tell myself several times during the class that _I'm stronger now_.

**I hope you liked it. Anyways thanks so much for reading R&R please :) **

**Be brave, **

**~Faith **


	9. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**So since I didn't update for what seemed like forever and I finally have over 100 reviews I thought I'd surprise you guys with another chapter today. I really like this one and hope you do too. **

**Again there is no Lyric in this chapter for the contest.**

**SHOUT OUT to my 100****th**** review whoever you were! Guest :) thanks for commenting. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. **

**TRIS POV**

Mrs. Tori steps on the stage and smiles as she says "Hey guys welcome to music class, I'm your teacher Tori; and please don't ever call me Mrs. Tori it makes me feel old." We all laugh and she continues "So today is going to be pretty easy, first we do introductions I want you to state your name, grade, and which instruments you play if there are any. After that we will have an open stage, which means you can just walk up here and sing or play anything you want to at any time. Though you are not obligated to perform today you will eventually have to, we will have open stage twice a week every week and I want everyone to have a chance to play something so I recommend if you are uncomfortable with this to get it over with quickly, does this make sense?" everyone nods, she hops off of the stage and starts at the opposite side for the introductions.

After a few minutes she has finally made it to my group, Uriah starts and says he plays the drums, Marlene is next and she says she sings a little and plays the piano, Shauna says the same, and Zeke says he plays guitar, Christina states that she sings and sometimes plays guitar which makes me laugh because the only time she has played guitar that I know of was at my house when I tried to teach her one day but she got bored quickly and dragged me shopping instead. Four then stands and says, "I'm Four I'm a senior and I play anything with strings, piano, and drums." Wow, he's so talented. All eyes turn to me and I get up slowly and quietly say, "I'm Tris I'm also a senior and I play guitar, piano, and sing a little." Tori nods and makes her way back to the stage, she walks up the steps and announces that open stage has officially begun, no one wants to go first so we all just awkwardly sit there in silence.

Tori finally gets annoyed and stands from her chair she had found during the minutes of completely silent room. She speaks up and says sarcastically "Please guys there isn't enough space for all the volunteers, only one at a time." This makes everyone chuckle lightening the mood a bit but still no one offers to be first, she smirks and declares, "Well if no one wants to start then I guess I'll have to pick someone." I immediately move my eyes to the floor and cross my fingers "please don't pick me, please don't pick me, please don't pick me." I whisper to myself. Its not that I don't think I can play or sing well, it's just the stage is sometimes scary and I am still getting over my stage fright, I've been slowly making progress since freshmen year but I still get a knot in my stomach every time I perform in front of someone.

I glance up at the worst time possible, Tori's eyes are on me, she smirks and says, "Tris, you've been in my class for a while why don't you be the first to take the spot light." I shrug as if its not a big deal and head to the top of the platform stage, I walk straight to the piano deciding I would rather play then sing any day. I take a deep breath and look over at everyone in the crowd staring at me but I only seem to make eye contact with Four; He gives me an encouraging smile and I give one back, I announce quietly into the microphone that is secure on the stand in front of me, "This is a little something I wrote a while ago; I hope you like it. It's called 'When I look at you'" I sit down on the bench glancing at Four one more time before starting my melody. It starts of slowly then quickens the pace as the song goes on. I seem to forget about everything as I watch my hands effortlessly skim up and down the keys. I hum to the beat and close my eyes unintentionally getting lost in the music. As the song finishes I open my eyes and stand up slowly, everyone is still staring at me and I blush before sprinting back down to my seat before I sit down though everyone claps with there eyes still on me.

It takes a minute for their applause to calm down and as soon as they do I sit down and smile. Tori walks back to the center of the stage as she is smiling brightly, she looks at me and states, "Well that was just beautiful! Great job Tris." I nod in appreciation, she then moves her eyes back to the class and asks, "So who wants to be next?" no one answers again and as soon as her eyes scan the crowd I see them land on Four and he gets a sad look on his face, Tori asks, "Four?" his breath hitches and it seems I am the only one to notice because everyone else is smiling and pushing him to do it. He stands up and walks to the stage very slowly, when he reaches the middle he takes the microphone from Tori's out stretched hand he smiles to her then speaks through the mic, "I really don't think I can compete with what Tris just performed but here is a song that I wrote a few years ago before I … well I guess before I got noticed." I blush at his compliment for me and he looks at me with a cute smirk before turning and picking up the guitar from its stand next to him. He strums it a couple times making sure it is tuned then smiles and says, "Here goes nothing." It starts out with a slow intro, not anything like his normal music but its really beautiful and seems to catch everyone off guard. He starts to sing and I am sucked in to every lyric, every note that comes from him makes my heart warm and my head cloud up.

See you calling again

I don't wanna pick up, no, oh

I've been laying in bed

Probably thinking too much, oh, oh

Sorry I'm not sorry for the times

I don't reply, you know the reason why

Maybe you shouldn't come back

Maybe you shouldn't come back to me

Tired of being so sad,

Tired of getting so mad, baby

Stop right now,

You'll only let me down, oh, oh

Maybe you shouldn't come back

Maybe you shouldn't come back to me

Trying not to forget,

Should be easier than this oh, oh

And all the birthdays you've missed

I was only a kid oh, oh

Sorry I'm not sorry for the times

I don't reply, you know the reason why

Maybe you shouldn't come back

Maybe you shouldn't come back to me

Tired of being so sad,

Tired of getting so mad, baby

Stop right now,

You'll only let me down, oh, oh

Maybe you shouldn't come back

Maybe you shouldn't come back to me

To me

Sorry I'm not sorry for the times

Maybe you shouldn't come back

Maybe you shouldn't come back to me

Tired of being so sad,

I'm tired of getting so mad, baby

Stop right now,

You'll only let me down, oh, oh

Maybe you shouldn't come back

Maybe you shouldn't come back to me

Maybe you shouldn't come back to me

We all stare in all, usually his songs are about being in love or having a good time but this song was so emotional, so real, I could feel the hurt in his voice that makes me want to hold him in my arms and just tell him that everything will be ok. I have no clue who the song was about but obviously it tore him to pieces that they had left him and it made me tear up just to see it. He puts the guitar back and at that point everyone is standing and clapping for him, including me. He walks back down the stairs and I see him wipe his face quickly, he is so much more real then I had ever thought. Everyone always thinks he is so different but the truth is he has pain, he has secrets, and he doesn't always get everything he wants. He is just like us.

He sits down again and we all do the same thing, but we never take our eyes off of him. Tori again takes middle stage and says, "Wow, that was incredible Four." He smiles but it doesn't quite meet his eyes like it normally does. Which makes me sad. He puts his head down and before Tori has a chance to call on another person the bell rings, everyone exits quickly and I do as I usually do and stay behind so I don't have to cram through the door, I guess Four had the same idea because he is also still sitting in his chair. I walk the few steps to him and sit down; I smile and say, "That was absolutely beautiful." He looks up from his shoes to me and looks in my eyes; only then do I see tears coming slowly from his own. I don't say anything, just stand up and wrap my arms around his neck, he snuggles his head in the crook of mine and silently cries.

We stay there quietly but comfortably for the remainder of the break in between classes, we break apart when we hear the first bell signaling that we have 5 minutes before class starts; I look at him and say, "What class do you have next?" he reaches in his pocket and takes out his crumbled up schedule he looks back up with a small smile, "Free period how about you?" I take his hand in mine and lift him from his chair while I say, "Same, come on." He laughs and wipes his face with his sleeve; he stops before we exit the auditorium and asks, "Does it look like I've been crying?" I look towards him and scan his entire face, his features are a little red but everything else seems to be as perfect as usual, I think I might just play with him a little though. I give him a look full of pity and say, "Well, yeah. Kind of." His eyes pop open and he turns quickly around embarrassed, I chuckle a bit and lift my hand to his face and turn it back to me and say quietly, "I'm kidding, you look as tough as a cookie." He smiles a little and I take that as my cue to move my hand away from his chin and change direction again back to the door, I open it and walk out knowing that Four will follow me without question.

I make my way out of the school with Four on my heels, I stop abruptly and look both left and right trying to decide if I want to head to the woods or the football field, Four takes this time to finally ask, "Where are we going?" I laugh and decide to just go to the football field for now; without answering I walk in that direction and see that the only people here seems to be a few freshmen that are either skipping their class or have free period, I walk to the top of the bleachers on the far side and slide to the edge, I wait for Four to sit next to me as I see him a little bit behind, I smile as he scoots onto the bench our knees and shoulders barely touching.

We sit silently for a few minutes before he starts the conversation with, "I'm really sorry for, you know; crying and all." I look at him and see he is already looking at me, I simply say, "There is nothing to be sorry for, obviously that song meant a lot to you and the person you wrote it for is missing out on an amazing guy." He blushes and looks down, I take this time to look at him and just examine his defined features, right now he looks like a boy, a hurt, scared little boy; as apposed to his usual big bad man persona. He glances at me probably realizing that I hadn't taken my eyes off of him yet, now its my turn to blush and turn away from him, he just laughs and looks out at the field in front of us, he gets up and takes my hand in his before rushing back down the stairs, I laugh the whole way down and eventually we make it to the green grass.

As we catch our breath I look at him wondering why he wanted to come down here. He steps behind me and slowly slides off my jacket, I turn my head to him and he says, "I want to see this amazing triple back flip you got over the summer." I giggle and state, "I never said it was amazing." He nods and looks down with a smile on his face then he sees my arm and I try to hide it behind my back but he gently grabs it and inspects every inch of my inked skin, with out looking at my face he says more then asks, "You have a tattoo?" I slide my arm from his hand and whisper, "Yeah." He looks up to me a smile etched on his face as he states, "Me too, but its on my back." I breathe a sigh of relief that he isn't disgusted with me and turn around with out replying. I stretch my arms quickly and glance at him, "You ready?" he smiles again and says, "Ready." I turn forward, close my eyes as I take a deep breath, I open my eyes and suddenly start running I throw my round off then go into my first, second, and third backflip, then easily go into my newly perfected full and land it with a wide smile. Four jogs to where I am and says, "You definitely need to start saying amazing when you talk about that."

**:) So much Fourtris so little time haha I hope you liked it, please R&R! The song Tris played was 'When I look at you' by Miley Cyrus and the song Four sang was 'Shouldn't come back' by Demi Lovato. **

**Love you all, **

**~Faith **


	10. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**You guys make me so happy haha seriously your reviews mean a lot to me and they make me want to write chapters all day. Please keep up with the reviews and let me know what you think. **

**Here it is Chapter 9 :)**

**Most of this chapter is just review of the last 2 but from Fours Point of view. **

**FOURS POV **

Biology flies by as we each introduce ourselves; I learn that Zeke is closer to my age then I had thought and he also throws amazing parties according to the entire class. I also learn that Tris is apparently a gymnast because she got some amazing flips over the summer; which I have remind myself to ask her to do for me sometime soon. When I stand up I say, "I'm Four I am about to turn 18 and I went on tour this summer." I sit down fast after the sudden applause from my classmates.

Soon after they stop the bell rings and I walk out cautiously, I glance around before stepping out of the classroom to make sure it's clear. I eventually find Zeke walking down the hall; he smiles when he sees me and asks, "What class to you have next?" I again take out my schedule to read it, I see my class and say, "Math what about you?" he puts his arm around me like last time and squeals like a girl, I laugh at him as he says, "Me too, its like we were meant to be."

We both laugh the entire way to class he sits in a desk next to his brother and I give a quick nod to Uriah before taking the other spot next to Zeke. Our class goes by just like last one where all we did was introduce ourselves. I could feel people staring at me the entire class but I decided not to let it bug me.

Zeke and I again have the same class; music, so we head to the room and walk straight to a group of people, Zeke shouts over their conversations to get them to notice us and when they do it gets quite awkward; they are all watching me and I feel the need to just walk away but instead Zeke speaks up and says, "Guys this is Four, Four this is Will, Christina, Marlene, you met Uriah, and my personal favorite my beautiful girlfriend Shauna." He gives her a light kiss and I stand shocked for a second, then stutter out a silent, "I thought you and Tris.." in Zekes ear, but before I could finish he cuts me off with laughing, not just laughing but choking over it. I look around kind of questioningly but don't say a word, he finally gets back to normal and gives me a mischievous grin before turning back to his confused friends and saying, "Four over here thought Trissy and I were dating." Everyone bursts into hysterics and I'm again left alone wondering what was so funny about it, I mean they were flirting so much in class.

He puts his arm over my shoulders and pats my chest while saying, "Dude she's been my best friend since middle school. Plus she hasn't even thought about dating since what happened with… well I cant say but lets just go with the dumb ass." I nod my head and follow Zeke to sit down.

Tris comes in minutes later looking as stunning as always and takes a seat on the other side of Zeke. Everyone says hi and continues on with their earlier conversations, I don't listen until I hear Zeke shout, "Oh I forgot Tris, this is Four, Four this is Tris." He uses his hand to motion from her to me and back as he says our names.

Tris gives me a small nod which I return, Zeke seems confused as him and Tris have a stare off; realizing he is wondering why we didn't say anything I mention, "We already met."

The girl next to Tris; Christina, shrieks then asks hurriedly to Tris, "What? When? How?" she laughs shortly and says, "I bumped into him before first period." I chuckle at the memory and again everyone is silently asking for explanations, I state, "She literally bumped into me and fell on the floor." Everyone joins into the laughs while Tris scowls and says, "Actually I'm pretty sure you hit me."

Soon Christina shakes her head and says to Tris, "I can't believe you ran into two different people in two days." I smile and tease, "No, she ran into the same person two times." Christinas smiling face turns into a shocked one when she says, "That was Four? Why didn't you tell me? How could I not realize?" Tris shrugs and says sweetly, "I told him I wouldn't because obviously he didn't want to be seen." I give her a smile and nod agreeing with her reasoning. Christina finally understanding says, "Well that makes sense," Tris cutting Christina off mid-sentence says in a sassy voice, "And the reason you didn't notice was because you were too busy laughing your ass off while I was sitting on the floor."

That makes everyone laugh once again. When we finish Zeke turns to me then whispers in my ear, "You like Tris don't you?" I glance toward her as I nod slowly, he gives me a pity smile and says, "Just don't hurt her man, she's been through a lot." I look at him and ask, "What happene.." before I finish a cocky looking guy with light brown hair and a slightly big nose walks past us and slows down as he comes to Tris, he realizes she doesn't see him and says, "Hey Tris." She peaks her head up and I see fear cross her eyes; which quickly turns to anger when she says, "Peter." I look at him and back to her, why is she scared of him?

He walks away and Zeke answers my question with out me having to ask, "Lets just say he is the dumb ass." I nod my head in realization and turn my attention to the teacher who had just walked to the center of the stage, she smiles brightly and speaks into the mic, "Hey guys welcome to music class, I'm your teacher Tori; and please never call me Mrs. Tori it makes me feel old." Everyone laughs at her joke; I already know she is going to be my favorite teacher.

She goes on to tell us that we will start the class with introductions and then there will be something she calls an 'Open Stage' where anyone can go up and sing or play whatever they feel like, seems easy enough. She goes through the entire class; which I don't pay attention to, eventually it's my turn I stand and say, "I'm Four I'm a senior and I play anything with stings piano and drums." I don't want to sound prideful so I make sure to keep a smile on my face before sitting back down, Tris gets up for her turn and declares, "I'm Tris I'm also a senior and I play guitar, piano, and sing a little." I shake my head, I thought this girl couldn't get anymore perfect but she of course plays music. God, I have never been so attracted to someone in my entire life.

I zone out after Tori announces that Open stage has begun. I don't think anyone; including me, wants to go first. It's just too awkward. Tori steps back on stage and jokes, "Please guys there isn't enough room for all the volunteers, only one at a time." I laugh in a daze and see everyone doing the same, she continues realizing that still no one has offered to get up there saying, "Well if no one wants to start then I guess I'll have to pick someone." I glance around hoping someone will stand but again no one does, crap I am the famous one she will most likely pick me. I just want to be normal again, not the singer.

I look up and see Tori is staring at Tris. Tris picks her head up and immediately shoots her gaze back to the ground after realizing that Tori had her eyes on her. Tori then says, "Tris, you've been in my class for a while why don't you be the first to take the spot light." I turn my head back to Tris and see her stand up confidently, she struts to the piano and catches my eyes, I give her a small smile and she returns it then whispers into the microphone, "This is a little something I wrote a while ago; I hope you like it. It's called 'When I look at you'" she takes a seat on the bench and glances one more look over here before she begins, I may have just been dreaming but I think she was looking into my eyes and my eyes only.

She begins the song and I am mesmerized, it is so beautiful and I can't help but wish that I could hear her sing along. She comes close by humming but never does a word come from her mouth. She continues and with every note I get more and more infatuated with this girl, I can't believe she wrote this. It deserves to be a single and I didn't even hear any lyrics yet.

She finishes too soon in my opinion and makes her way back down the stairs but before she sits we all erupt in applause; I guess I'm not the only one that enjoyed it. She sits as soon as we finish praising her and turn our attention back on Tori who walked to the stage, she smiles and states, "Well that was just beautiful! Great job Tris." I see Tris give her a nod in my peripherals and Tori continues after, "So who wants to go next?" being stupid I didn't try to hide my face but instead just looked forward, she smiles at me and I cringe when she asks, "Four?" I guess I should just get it over with. Everyone starts pushing me up on stage, I sigh and stand up as Tris once did and walk the steps to the spot light while everyones eyes are on me.

I take the mic from Tori and give a smile as appreciation, she steps back and takes a seat. I place the microphone in its stand and say truthfully, "I really don't think I can compete with what Tris just performed but here is a song that I wrote a few years ago before I." I stutter, as I was about to say before I got famous but instead opt for, "Well I guess before I got noticed." I give Tris my signature smile and turn before I see her reaction, I pick up the acoustic guitar that is sitting near by, I strum a bit making sure its tuned to the way I like it, "Here goes nothing." I say into the mic.

I play the beginning bobbing my head with the beat then start the lyrics I had once wrote for my Mother when she left my father and I 10 years ago. Basically the song is what got me into writing and singing which got me through the past 7 years of my life. Once she started trying to come back and be in my life I couldn't handle it and started to put all my thoughts and feelings into the songs and it seemed to be the only way to heal the wounds that had scarred me emotionally and physically.

I tear up a little on the last verse and have to cover it up when I put the guitar away and make my way back down the stairs. I sit not paying attention to anyones applause, I give a small smile to Tori when she compliments me then put my head down silently allowing the tears to escape. The bell rings and the entire class exits fast, I stay hoping no one will see me cry but hear a little shuffle and a sweet voice say, "That was absolutely beautiful." I look up water still streaking my face and without a word Tris has her arms wrapped around me in a hug, I return it without question and we stay in that position for a few seconds, or so it felt; but when I hear the bell ring again I realize it had to of been a lot longer. Either way it wasn't long enough for me.

We pull apart simultaneously and look into each others eyes; she smiles and asks, "What class do you have next?" I search my pocket and eventually find my schedule, I grin at what I read and say, "Free period how about you?" she doesn't answer at first and grabs my large hand with her little one and pulls me to my feet as she states, "Same, come on." I chuckle a bit and let her lead me to the door, I sniffle and remember I was just crying my eyes out I get a little insecure and ask, "Does it look like I've been crying?" she turns and looks over my face for quite some time before giving a look I did not want to ever see on her face as she says, "Well, yeah. Kind of."

Embarrassed, I face the other way and try to wipe my face of all memory from these past few minutes. I feel tiny fingers guide my chin to be met with Tris' eyes once again as she says, "I'm kidding, you look as touch as a cookie." _Oh thank God._ I laugh and she turns back on her heel and continues on to her previous journey, I follow without hesitation and we quickly exit the school, she stops and starts looking around; I finally ask, "Where are we going?" but again she doesn't answer and heads to the right towards the football stadium, I of course trail right behind her but slow down as I see her sprint up the bleachers all the way to the end, I make my way up there at my own pace and sit as close as I possibly can with out being too obvious.

We sit for minutes in a comfortable silence before I quietly apologize, "I'm really sorry for, you know; crying and all." She gives a small smile as she states, "There is nothing to be sorry for, obviously that song meant a lot to you and the person you wrote it for is missing out on an amazing guy." I notice heat is entering my cheeks at her compliment and look away feeling uncomfortable with this new feeling.

I finally think the red has vanished and turn back meeting a beautiful blue color; she quickly realizes I caught her staring at me and blushes before turning away. _I guess we have the same affect on each other. _I look away from her and to the field, now is as good a time as any. I grab her hand surprisingly fast and rush down the steps with her right behind with obviously no other choice. She does this adorable giggle all the way to the 50-yard line, I come to a sudden stop and already know what I'm about to see; Tris with a look of complete and utter confusion, and I'm right of course.

I see she still has her leather jacket on which she wont be able to perform in and step behind her sliding it off slowly. She turns her head to me and I say, "I want to see this amazing triple back flip you got over the summer." Her whole face lights up at the recognition but she makes sure to make it clear by saying, "I never said it was amazing." I look down before stating, 'I already know it will be.' But instead I see light blue ink marks on her already flawless skin, I gently wrap my hand around her arm and put it in a position easier for me to see; there are about a dozen blue birds in flight going up her arm with the words at the top 'Be Brave' in cursive. I immediately think about the huge words across the entire top of my back and say, "You have a tattoo? She takes this opportunity to take her arm away and I look up into her eyes as she whispers, "Yeah." She just keeps getting better and better, I swear.

I give her a grin and state, "Me too, but its on my back." She sighs I guess seeing that I don't mind and turns around before starting some normal arm stretches, she gives me a slight smile when she faces me again and asks, "You ready?" I nod excitingly and say, "Ready." She takes a big breath before pivoting back around; she starts to sprint forward and does what I recognize as a round off then her three backflips into a flip I've never seen before. Damn, she's so good.

She finishes with a bright smile on her face and I rush over to her and state, "You definitely need to start saying amazing when you talk about that."

**Kind of filler chapter but I wanted you guys to see Fours POV so yeah hope you enjoyed, let me know what you thought and sorry I'm updating so late; I started drivers ED Monday and its from 6-9:15 ever week day for 2 weeks -_- it sucks so bad. But oh well. **

**Yeah so now that I'm done ranting I hope you have a great night/day/ whatever time it is for you right now :) **

**Xoxo,  
~Faith **


	11. Chapter 10

**AUTHORS NOTE **

**What's up readers :) thanks for your reviews. Here is another chapter just for you! **

**TRIS POV**

Four and I head back into the school for lunch, I guess we are a little late because when we walk in every ones attention turns to us as we make our way to the food line. I glance at Four and say, "Seems like they haven't gotten used to seeing you yet." He laughs and replies, "Its not me they're looking at." I raise my eyebrows at him, he cups my face then turns it to a table full of freshmen staring at me, then continues to each table with guys and most have their eyes on me. I blush at realization and put my head down. Four chuckles and asks, "You really don't know how beautiful you are do you?" I shake my head still looking at the floor and hear the lunch lady call "NEXT" I walk up take a tray a hamburger, water, and piece of cake. Four does the same and we walk together to my table of friends; well I guess our table of friends now.

I sit between Four and Christina as we make small talk for most of the period. Christina never seems to take her eyes off of Four and it bugs me more then it should. I mean it's not like we are together but still I don't like her looking at him like that. I elbow her to snap her back into reality and say, "You need to stop staring." She grins and asks, "Why, are you jealous?" I make a strange choking noise and look at her lying straight through my teeth, "What? No. I just think that it's rude to stare at someone when you have to look around me to do it. If you want me to move I can!" she nods her head and without reasoning I switch seats with her, Four shoots his eyes to me at my sudden movement and has a sad look on his face, I mouth, "I'll tell you later." Which he nods to and glances at Christina uncomfortably, she is staring so hard that I can feel the awkwardness through Fours eyes.

I am about to take my first bite of delicious chocolate cake when I feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn around not knowing what to expect; it's a boy I've never seen before so I say a small, "Hello." Hoping he just has the wrong person but instead he asks, "Hi you're Tris Prior right?" I nod and he smiles and says quickly, _" _I know you don't know me but I'm Ryan and I wanted to know if you maybe wanted to go out with me?" I squint my eyes and look him up and down seeing he can't be more then 15, I ask, "How old are you?" he says confidently, "I'm a sophomore." I nod and say, "I'm sorry Ryan you're a really sweet guy but I think I may be a little old for you." He sighs and says, "Darn." Before turning around and walking back to his friends, I chuckle at his cuteness and pivot back around to my tray.

Four sighs and says, "Well that was weird." Christina shakes her head and states, "Actually that happens quite a lot with Tris over here." I hear Four mumble something and I turn to them and say, "That does not happen that often." She laughs and asks the entire table, "How many times a year does someone ask Tris out when we are eating lunch?" everyone starts going off saying different things like 'Always' and 'All the time' but I cut them off and state, "Ok, maybe it happens a lot but they were probably just dared to do it or something." I get a few head shakes in return and meet Fours eyes as he sighs and whispers, "Why cant she see it?" Zeke shoves Four to look at him and whispers something in his ear. I look around awkwardly then hear Four yell "Shit." Before standing up and exiting quickly, everyone seems as shocked as I am and we stay silent for a while.

Chris breaks it as she coos "But seriously he was so adorable, how could you say no to that little face?" he really was a cute kid with shaggy blonde hair and pretty brown eyes but still I'd rather have a mature man then a cute boy. I laugh and say; "I never said no I just simply stated that he was too young for me. If you think he is so cute why don't you go out with him?" she eyes me and says, "Maybe I will." I shake my head slide my tray with an untouched piece of cake to Uriah then make my way out of the lunch room.

The rest of the day I don't see Four once which makes me sad and confused, what did Zeke say that made Four miss the entire second half of school?

All my friends have a class last period so I am the first on out of there. They were obviously jealous but I don't care, they should have taken extra classes in summer like I did. I drive home after buying a Starbucks coffee on the way. I walk straight to the kitchen throwing away my now empty cup and shake off my jacket, this is when I would normally do my homework but since it's the first day our teachers thankfully didn't assign any. I trudge up the stairs to my room and quickly change into a tank top and sweatpants; I put my hair in a messy bun but decide to just keep my make up on instead of washing it off. I would look like this everyday if it weren't for Christina and her persistent ways. It took her more then a year to actually get me to stop, I put up a hard fight but when it comes to making an argument Chris always seems to win.

After about an hour of mindlessly scrolling through my phone I hear the front door open and close, I walk back down stairs and see its my father, I try to sneak away back up the steps but he sees me and says loudly, "Beatrice." I reach the ground again and walk in front of him as I ask politely, "Yes Father?" he smiles and says, "We are having our neighbors over tomorrow so make sure you look, " he pauses and glances at what I'm wearing then finishes with, "Presentable." I nod and think of a quick lie, "I was actually just heading out so I will see you later." I run to the kitchen pick up my jacket as he asks, "And where are you going?" I walk past him as I explain, "Just for a walk. I'll be back before dinner, promise." I give him a small kiss on the cheek slide on my flip flops that are next to the doorand head out before he can complain.

**FOURS POV  
**

I walk into the Lunch room with Tris by my side immediately the room goes silent as all eyes turn on us, I see guys literally drooling over her and feel a sudden urge to punch every one of them. She doesn't realize and walks to the almost empty line, I follow as she smiles at me and says, "Seems like they haven't gotten used to seeing you yet." I glance around and still all I seem to notice is how many of the male population is staring at her, I accidently mumble, "It's not me they're looking at." She looks at me skeptically and I just put my hands over her cheeks guiding them to each table of boys with their eyes on her; she blushes when I turn her back to me and puts her head down. I accidently ask, "You really don't know how beautiful you are do you?" she shakes her head as the lunch lady calls "Next", Tris makes her way over choosing a few different items before waiting for me to follow, I do the same and walk with her to a table full of my newly found friends.

Lunch isn't interesting in the slightest but suddenly I feel Tris slide over and Christina take her seat, I glance at Tris confused and kind of disappointed, she mouths to me that she'll explain it later; I nod and look at Christina who cant seem to look away I give her a forced smile and turn back to Zeke as I whisper, "How long is she going to keep this up?" Zeke makes a quick glance at Christina and sighs, "Knowing her probably a while." _Oh great. _

A few minutes later I see a boy walk up behind Tris to tap on her shoulder, she turns around with a slight smile and says, "Hello?" he asks quietly, "You're Tris Prior right?" she nods her answer and he continues very quickly so all I catch is that his name is Ryan and he asked her out, Zeke laughs and says to me, "Looks like you got a little competition." I make an amused look but automatically feel jealousy rising.

"How old are you?" Tris asks, "I'm a sophomore." He replies smoothly. She nods and states, "I'm sorry Ryan you're a really sweet guy but I think I may be a little old for you." He sighs as I do but for a different reason. He walks away before Tris turns back towards us.

I sigh again and say, "Well that was weird." Christina shakes her head and states, "Actually that happens quite a lot with Tris over here." "_Of course it does."_ I silently say to myself,Tris shakes her head and retorts, "That does not happen that often." Chris laughs and asks everyone else, "How many times a year does someone ask Tris out when we are eating lunch?" They each say something that defends Christinas theory so Tris sighs and says, "Ok, maybe it happens a lot but they were probably just dared to do it or something." We all shake our heads in reply, I turn to her and we meet each others eyes and I ask myself "Why can't she see it?" Zeke pushes me and gives me a glare as he whispers, "Dude you just said that out loud!" I look around and plead, "Please tell me you're kidding." He shakes his head and I yell, "Shit." Before abruptly standing up and dashing out of the cafeteria.

My legs decide before my head that I would just leave school. There is really no point in staying, all we keep doing is introducing ourselves and everyone already knows me.

I see the black corvette that was once parked in front of my secret path; I guess the song girl goes here. But I didn't see her; I would most likely recognize her wouldn't I? She was a short blonde with little to no curves and dull blue eyes but then again she had been crying that day.

I drive my motorcycle just about everywhere until I end up at my spot with both Tris and song girl on my mind; I can't believe I've messed it up with Tris, she is so perfect and now she knows what I think about her. _I mean come on Four how could you be so stupid?_

I make it fast and easily to the place I've hidden so many times just so I could escape the world and be me. A kid. I pick up a few rocks and start skipping them in the water until I hear a few cracking noises signaling someone coming, I hide behind a tree quickly so I wont be seen. A girl walks to the tree next to me picks up a guitar I hadn't noticed was there. I am unable to see her face as she sits on the large rock next to the water and begins playing the song I have not been able to forget since she first sang it, I let her finish the lyrics before stepping out and saying, "It's you." She turns to me and I gasp,

Oh. My. God.

**Dun dun dunnnnnn! Lol you guys know who it is but he doesn't :O let me know what you thought! **

**Have a good day,**

**~ Faith **


	12. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Sorry I couldn't update again yesterday because it took me a while to write it but I guess its close enough to yesterday that you shouldn't care right? I mean I'm off by like half an hour.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter guys.**

**FOURS POV**

"Tris?" I say looking into the blue eyes I have come so familiar with today, she sighs with a smile and says, "You scared the crap out of me!" I am still slightly surprised so I say quietly, "Its you." She cocks her head to the side and I state, "You're song girl." She laughs slightly and responds, "I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about."

I never take my eyes off of her as I walk up close, she stands and faces me with her guitar slung behind her back by her multi colored strap. I say again, "It's you." She sighs and looks down, I lift her chin with my hand and she flinches but relaxes quickly, I take my hand away and say as I once did a year ago, "Sorry I forgot you didn't want to be touched." Her eyes fly open as she asks, "That was you?" I laugh and nod, she shakes her head and says, "Wow small world."

She sits back down and I do the same, I look at the guitar that is laying in her hands and ask, "Can you sing for me?" she sighs gives me a quick look before replying with, "Why?" all I say is, "Please?" without another word she starts a song I have yet to hear before. She starts to sing along and I could not be more impressed,

"Feeling my way through the darkness

Guided by a beating heart

I can't tell where the journey will end

But I know where to start

They tell me I'm too young to understand

They say I'm caught up in a dream

Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes

Well that's fine by me

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

I tried carrying the weight of the world

But I only have two hands

Hope I get the chance to travel the world

But I don't have any plans

Wish that I could stay forever this young

Not afraid to close my eyes

Life's a game made for everyone

And love is the prize

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

Didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know (didn't know, didn't know)"

She looks out to the water before saying "Ok you're never making me do that again." I glance at her and ask, "Do you have stage fright?" she nods and I laugh, "Just another thing we have in common." She shoots her gaze on me and says, "Wait you have stage fright?" I nod as I correct, "Did. But it went away after a while." She shakes her head and asks quietly, "How?" I shrug and say, "I guess it just came with experience, the more I went on stage the less anxious I got." she doesn't respond for a minute then states, "I've been trying to get over it for 4 years now and I still cant seem to get up there with out getting huge knots in my stomach, and I'm not even singing yet." I glance at her and ask, "Wait you've never sang in music class before?" she shakes her head slowly and says, "Never. Actually you are the first person who I've voluntarily sang for."

I give a look of confusion and she states, "My brother likes to secretly listen but when ever I notice I stop singing immediately." I nod and ask, "Why did you do it just now then?"

"Well you asked me to." She responds quietly, I look at her and say, "If you didn't want to you could've just said so, I never want to push you into anything you're uncomfortable with." She smiles and explains, "Thanks but I wanted to for some reason. I guess I just felt like you wouldn't judge me even if I did suck; which I still don't know if I did or not." I laugh and make sure to over exaggerate when I say, "No, you definitely sucked big time." A terrified look goes across her entire face and I quickly say, "I'm kidding, you sounded beautiful and that song was great." She punches me and I chuckle when I state, "Paybacks a bitch." She sighs in realization and turns back to the flowing water.

"I'm serious though you have real talent." I say facing forward as well. She laughs as she responds, "I'm sure that is not the case." I gasp and ask, "You don't trust me?" she shakes her head and states, "Not after what you just said." I chuckle and say, "Makes sense."

We stay silent for a while and she finally breaks it when she ask, "So why are you here?" I turn to her and say confused, "You are just now asking me that?" she gives a small giggle before replying, "Well I hadn't thought about it before plus you made me sing so my head is a little fuzzy." I give her a smug look and say, "I come here any time I need to clear my head." She nods and whispers, "Same."

I look at her realizing I don't actually know a lot or really anything about her life, I say, "Tell me more about yourself." Kind of demanding but not to the point of being rude, she laughs and responds, "Well, my real name is Beatrice but everyone started calling me Tris after Uriah came up with it in middle school. I have one older brother; Caleb, who I'm pretty close with. My Dad works high in the government and my Mom just volunteers at different places being selfless as always. I am what people would call 'rich' but I don't feel the need to buy too many expensive things, well except for my black beauty. That was worth every penny. And yeah that's about it, what about you? Like stuff I wouldn't already know."

I laugh and ask, "What have you been checking up on me?" she blushes and mumbles, "Maybe." I look at her with a smirk and ask, "Are you one of those fan girls that tweet me 300 times a day?" she laughs and states, "What? No. I am a fan but not a fan girl, although I have a lot of respect for them; like how can they tweet so fast? Its literally as if they know exactly when you tweet so they can respond a mili-second after, I don't get it." she sounds frustrated that she cant do the same thing. I shake my head and joke, "Don't worry, I'll tell you the next time I tweet something so you can be the first to reply." She laughs quietly and says, "See this is why you rock."

She undoes her guitar strap and places the guitar on the other side of her carefully, I ask, "Can I play it?" she nods and hands me the beautiful light brown acoustic, I strum for a few minutes and she doesn't interrupt once. I end up doing a few of the cords from my song 'Counting Stars' and hear Tris start to sing, 

"I see this life

Like a swinging vine

Swing my heart across the line

In my face is flashing signs

Seek it out and ye shall find"

I join in as we sing together,

"Old, but I'm not that old

Young, but I'm not that bold

And I don't think the world is sold

I'm just doing what we're told"

I let her take the lead once more and she sings beautifully,

"I feel something so right

By doing the wrong thing

And I feel something so wrong

By doing the right thing

I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive"

She then leaves the next verse up to me,

"Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars"

We sing the last part as a duet; and personally I think it sounds so much better with

her voice joining mine,

"Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be counting stars"

We end the song staring into each others eyes, I feel the sudden urge to kiss her but she turns away before I get the chance. I look ahead too and say, "You should really sing at school, everyone would be amazed." She sighs and states, "I couldn't do it." I pivot toward her and ask, "Why not? You just sang in front of me perfectly."

"Yeah but I'm comfortable with you, I couldn't do it with a million eyes and ears watching and listening to only me." I laugh with my joke, "It wouldn't be a million." She smacks my arm quite hard and states, "You know what I mean." I sigh and say; "Ok, then why don't you just look at me when you get nervous that way its like we were singing here again, alone. Just you me and your guitar."

She looks away going over what I had just recommended and skeptically says, "Maybe. I'll think about it." I smile and put my arm around her shoulder, my eyes go wide when I realize that I. Just. Put. My. Arm. Around. Her. Shoulder.

Crap, I keep on screwing everything up, why do I always feel the need to touch her or tell her that she's beautiful. It's just making it harder for me. God, I hate these feelings I have toward her; they suck.

She turns her head to me and gently kisses my cheek saying, "Thanks for being here for me and making me feel comfortable." I pull her closer to me absentmindedly and say, "Sure thing."

We stay there and watch the sun set, it's kind of an unreal scenario; the perfect girl next to me with my arm tightly wrapped around her, the beautiful sun setting in the distance leaving a reflection on the water ahead. I make sure to take a mental picture of this moment, which seems straight out of a movie.

Suddenly Tris shoots up and asks, "What time is it?" I look at my watch and read, "8 why?" Tris mumbles, "Shit." Then hurries up saying, "I'm really sorry Four I'm late for dinner and I told my Dad I would be there and now he's going to kill me.." she keeps babbling on and I take the chance to stand and put my hand on her arm to snap her back into reality as I say, "Its fine Tris, I should get going soon anyway." She sighs and takes the guitar off the rock placing it back in its case then running it over to her secret spot in the tree. She comes back quickly gives me a tight long lasting hug; which I savor every second of.

We pull apart and she states, "Hey you never told me about yourself." I nod and say, "Next time." She smiles then replies, "it's a date." She shakes her head and explains, "What I mean was like it's a plan not a date date because its not and I don't want you to think it was because.." I again have to cut her off but this time I kiss her forehead, she looks into my eyes and says, "Sorry, I'll see you tomorrow at school?" I nod give her a small hug and say, "Goodnight Tris." She smiles, then responds, "Night Four."

She starts walking back down the trail but before she disappears into the trees I yell, "And don't forget if you get nervous just look at me, I will keep you safe." She gives me one last smile before turning back around heading farther and farther away from me.

**Hey guys, I'm not sure if I will be able to update again today; Saturday. I have a wedding I have to go to so I'm not sure how long I will have to be there but if I get home in time to write and post a chapter I will. **

**Please R&R! **

**Love you guys,**

**~Faith **


	13. Chapter 12

**AUTHORS NOTE **

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update again yesterday the wedding was a lot longer then expected so yeah sorry.. But here is what you've been waiting for, Chapter 12- It's again kind of review but in Tris' point of view plus a little back-story I hope that's ok. **

**Oh I'm gonna try a little different way of writing so it can be easier to read, let me know if you like it better or not.**

**TRIS POV **

As soon as I get to the waterfall I take my guitar out; I feel like when it's in my hands it's the only time I am completely myself. Not hiding, not popular, not insecure; just me.

I can't help but think about Robert as I sing this song I wrote for him just after he left me.

Robert was my best friend, partner in crime, and brother; although I knew he didn't think of me as his sister I never felt those types of feelings back. He ultimately couldn't handle that and stopped talking to me; I was devastated and couldn't believe that the only person I would ever confide in since I was 5 just broke all connections with me.

I wanted so badly to have those feelings for Rob, it would've made everything so much easier; but I didn't and it was very clear after he kissed me.

**FLASHBACK **

"Rob, come on just tell me where we are going!" I said mindlessly walking with him while he covered my vision with his hands.

He sighed and commanded, "No way, just chill Bea."

I eventually stopped trying to get him to ruin his surprise and let him lead me to my possible death. Which would most likely not be the case but hey, how was I supposed to know; he won't give anything away.

We finally reach a stop and Rob says, "Ok I'm going to remove my hands but keep your eyes closed! Promise me?"

I smile, "Promise." And I do, he takes his hands away from my face and walks somewhere quickly as I keep my eyes solid shut trying my hardest not to peek.

"Alright open your eyes." He says excitedly. I shoot them open and am really amazed at the sight in front of me; we are at a local pond that is completely iced over, lights hanging in the trees above, and music lightly playing in the distance. I let out a gasped sound as I slowly turn to see every inch of this lovely present; he really went all out! I give Rob a big smile and jump into his arms as I say "Thank you."

He chuckles as we let go and states, "Merry Christmas Bea."

I let out a small laugh.

He takes my hand in his and leads me to a bench that has two pairs of skates, I look at him carefully and ask, "We're actually going ice skating?"

He full out laughs and says, "Of course, why else would I bring you here?"

I shrug and sheepishly admit, "I don't know how."

"Don't worry I'll teach you." He says confidently as we stand up on the skates and make our way to the ice. I hobble on the way and I'm not even on the ice yet; _this is going to be embarrassing._

Rob tried to hold me up by keeping his arm around my waist but I think it made it worse because truthfully he wasn't the best at it either so we would switch off and on with who fell first. I think we fell over 30 times and we were only on the ice for about an hour. Either way though it was a really sweet gift and in a way kind of romantic, but we're like siblings so it wasn't completely awkward.

We both get tired of falling on our asses so we decide upon getting back into our shoes and going for a walk. I follow him slowly not wanting to trip into the coldness anymore. We make it to the bench once more and switch out of our skates to our snow boots. We trudge our way through the snow to the small path in the woods; there are small snowflakes lightly falling on us as we walk through a row of trees on either side of us that are shining from the moonlight.

I glance over to Rob and he smiles as he asks, "Can I tell you something?"

I nod and he stops me by grabbing my wrist, I turn towards him as he says, "So there is something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now and I just feel like this is the perfect time."

Oh crap.

"I- I love you Bea." He stutters out

OH. CRAP.

"Um." I say awkwardly, he cuts me off by pulling me into a forceful kiss; it isn't bad it's just not good, no fireworks, no spark, nothing.

He smiles when he breaks away and I look down, "Say something." he says quietly and hopefully.

What the hell am I supposed to say to that? I glance back up and catch his eyes on me, I can't do this; I can't break his heart. But I have no choice, "Rob.." I pause for a second to compose myself then say, "I have a boyfriend; you know that. I can't be with you I'm sorry."

He yanks his hand from my wrist and shouts, "What the hell Beatrice you've told me a million times that you don't even like him anymore! So that is bull shit."

I feel tears coming but hold them back as I state, "That's true, but you know that if I do anything to upset him… he- he'll… " I can't help it, the water works start to fly immediately after thinking about what Peter would do to me if I broke it off with him. It's such a scary thought.

Rob sighs and pulls me into a hug, I melt into it and he whispers in my ear, "I'm sorry Bea but I can't just sit back anymore and watch you be happy and me not be the reason. I can't. I have to go."

He separates from me and starts to run back towards the pond I yell after him over and over but he doesn't pay attention and once I hear the engine of his truck pull out it hits me, he left.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

And it was for good too. He's gone and I can't get him back. I swallow hard as I end the song with "Say something" Those words have so much meaning. It's what Robert said to me before I broke his heart and what I said to him before…

I hear some shuffling behind me and a voice say, "Its you." Loudly

I jump and look behind me seeing a body emerge from the trees, "Tris?" he asks.

I sigh when I realize it's Four and slightly wonder why he's here but push that aside as I state, "You scared the crap out of me!"

He whispers, "it's you." Again and my face must show how I feel; complete and utterly confused, because he finishes with, "You're song girl."

"I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about" I say with a small laugh. He stands still just staring at me then slowly walks forward.

I push myself up so I am also standing and look at him in the eyes. He says yet again, "Its you."

I give a long sigh and look down; why does he keep saying that? Obviously it's me but I don't know who this song girl is. He pulls my chin up which catches me off guard, he pulls away quickly and says, "Sorry I forgot you didn't want to be touched."

I immediately think back to the random guy who heard me sing and said the same thing, I ask unsure, "That was you?"

He chuckles and nods his head with a big grin on his perfect face. I smile as well and say, "Wow small world."

I sit back down expecting him to follow, which he does. I still have my guitar wrapped around me draped carefully in my lap, Four looks at it and asks, "Can you sing for me?"

What, no. Absolutely not. Nope. Never going to happen.

I should say one of those but instead I just respond with, "Why?"

He pauses then says the one and only word that would ever make me agree, "Please?"

I let out a huge sigh, _how can I say no to that? _

I end up playing one of my newer songs "Wake me up" I ended up writing a lyric or two anytime I felt alone; when I lost all hope and just wanted to go through life with out a care.

Ultimately though all my struggles have made me a better person and if it's the only thing I got out of all the hard times I have become more appreciative of the people I love and the people who love me. I definitely don't take them for granted anymore.

I finish quickly; _that wasn't too bad_. I don't know why but I don't feel nervous to sing for him. Maybe it's because he is a singer. But shouldn't that make me more nervous?

Either way I end up saying, "Ok, you're never making me do that again."

He turns to me and asks, "Do you have stage fright?"

I sheepishly nod and he laughs as he says, "Just another thing we have in common."

_What, the biggest pop star of our generation has stage fright? How is that even possible?_

"Wait you have stage fright?" I asked kind of surprised.

"Did." He says then continues, "But it went away after a while."

"How?" I ask silently, I wish I could but I just never seem to feel confident up on stage.

He shrugs then states, "I guess it just came with experience, the more I went on stage the less anxious I got."

_I guess that makes sense. _But I still say, "I've been trying to get over it for 4 years now and I still can't seem to get up there with out getting huge knots in my stomach, and I'm not even singing yet."

Just thinking about it makes me get antsy, how the hell will I ever be able to become famous if I can't even sing in front of music class?

"Wait, you never sang in music class before?" He asks slightly confused.

"Never. Actually you are the first person who I've voluntarily sang for." I reply.

He cocks his head to the side and I answer, "My brother likes to secretly listen but when ever I notice I stop singing immediately."

Four nods in understanding and asks, "Why did you do it just now then?"

"Well you asked me to." I whisper sheepishly

"If you didn't want to you could've just said so, I never want to push you into anything you're uncomfortable with." He says sweetly

I smile and respond, "Thanks but I wanted to for some reason I guess I just felt like you wouldn't judge me even if I did suck." I pause and say, "Which I still don't know if I did or not."

He chuckles loudly and states, "No, you definitely sucked big time." He puts the emphasis on 'big' and I suddenly feel like I am going to burst into tears, maybe I should just leave.

Before I get the chance he says, "I'm kidding, you sounded beautiful and that song was great."

I sigh in relief and punch him hard, he laughs and states, "Paybacks a bitch."

Oh yeah I guess I did deserve that, I mean I did pretty much tell him that he looked like shit after crying. Oh well.

I smile before turning to the rushing water, and he continues, "I'm serious though you have real talent."

I literally have to hold back hysterics; of course he would say that he is just trying to make me feel better. "I'm sure that is not the case." I say quietly

"You don't trust me?" he says with a fake hurt voice.

I shake my head and say with a straight face, "Not after what you just said."

He laughs while he nods his head and says, "Makes sense."

We leave our conversation at that for a couple minutes before I realize where we are, my secret spot. Why is he at my spot? I awkwardly ask, "So why are you here?"

He looks at me kind of confused and asks, "You are just now asking me that?"

I laugh quietly and explain, "Well I hadn't thought about it before, plus you made me sing so my head is a little fuzzy."

_Fuzzy? Really Tris? Ugh. _

He smiles and states, "I come here any time I need to clear my head."

"Same." I say quietly with a nod of understanding.

"Tell me about yourself." He says suddenly,

I chuckle at his bluntness and say a few unnecessary facts about myself before asking the same question but make sure to add, "Like stuff I wouldn't already know?"

He responds cockily, "What have you been checking up on me?"

I mumble a very quiet "Maybe." Which makes him grin wide.

"Are you one of those fan girls that tweet me 300 times a day?" he asks smugly

"What? No. I am a fan but not a fan girl, although I have a lot of respect for them; like how can they tweet so fast its literally as if they know exactly when you tweet so they can respond a mili- second after, I don't get it." it frustrates me so much. I've tried but end up being like the thousandth tweet, it just doesn't make sense.

Four seems to realize what I mean and says, "Don't worry, I'll tell you the next time I tweet something so you can be the first to reply."

I laugh and state, "See this is why you rock."

**YAY Haha I don't really like this chapter all that much. It seemed to take a lot longer then necessary but oh well its not for me its for you! So let me know what you think :) I still have a lot of ideas for the whole Robert story so you'll be seeing more flashbacks soon :)**

**Thanks for reading, **

**~Faith**


	14. Chapter 13

**AUTHORS NOTE **

**You guys are awesome! You surpassed my best story by about 50 reviews, over 20 followers and 10 favorites; your feedback and love for this story has been such a surprise, so thank you! Please keep up the reviews it means so much to me to hear your opinion. **

**Some of you are wondering when Fourtris will happen and the answer is, soon; they literally just met a day ago so I don't want to rush it. Sorry if that annoys you but I don't want this story to go too fast, they will be together eventually just not yet. **

**TRIS POV **

"Can I play it?" Four asks referring to my guitar I had just unstrapped from around my body, I nod and slowly place my acoustic in his outstretched hands.

He plays beautiful melodies for a few minutes while I sit silently, listening; its incredible how carefree he looks with the guitar in his hands, sort of like when he was crying; emotional, vulnerable, comfortable, and in a way child-like.

He starts to strum a song that I recognize as his newest single, and my morning alarm "Counting stars" I instinctively sing along; I surprise myself by continuing through the entire verse I had started. Four joins me for the next part, which is kind of incredible, he sounds so real, I love his voice like this; no tuning, no background noise, just his beautiful raw talented voice.

We eventually sing what's left of the song but end it staring into each other's eyes, he slowly leans in and I turn my head quickly. Was he going to kiss me? Holy shit, Four was going to kiss me. Why the hell did I not let him? Oh my God. I am so stupid.

He sighs with a slight smile, "You really should sing in class, everyone would be amazed."

I murmur a quiet, "I couldn't do it." Which, he doesn't let pass by without pointing out that I had just sang in front of him with no problem, I explain, "Yeah, but I'm comfortable with you, I couldn't do It with a million ears and eyes watching and listening to only me."

"It wouldn't be a million." He says with a laugh.

I slap him exactly where I had punched him earlier, so I know it at least stung a little, "You know what I mean." I state.

Four sighs in response then suggests, "Ok, then why don't you look at me when you get nervous that way its like we were singing here again, alone." He pauses for a second then adds, "Just you me and your guitar."

_That might work. I mean I do seem to feel much calmer when looking into his deep blue gorgeous eyes. Maybe I could actually do it. He might be my ticket to concurring stage fright. Wow, this is so exciting. _

But what If I choke, that would be so embarrassing. I can't do it, nope. Everyone would laugh at me and I would become a joke at the school; I can't have that happen after all I've done to become who I am today. I can't. "Maybe. I'll think about it." I say silently, there is no way in hell it can work.

_Can it? _

Suddenly I feel Fours muscular arm wrap around my shoulders; stopping all thoughts of everything else so I can only focus on what is right now, Four; famous, hot, heartthrob, Four just put his arm on me. _I don't think I am breathing, God that's embarrassing; come on Tris just breathe._

Ok, now I have to do something to show him that I'm fine with our current position, time to take a risk Tris; I lean in and kiss his stubbly cheek then say, "Thanks for being here for me and making me feel comfortable."

He pulls me tighter to his side almost close enough to be considered sitting on him, but it seems so right; me in his arms. It's like I belong here.

We end up sitting still just like we are for over an hour just watching the sun slowly going down over the horizon. It's a magical sight that I'm sure I will never forget.

Wait, the sun is already setting? how long have I been here? Damn it I told Dad I would be home for dinner.

"What time is it?" I ask Four moving away from our comfortable position,

He jumps at my sudden movement then replies, "8 why?"

"Shit." I mumble before darting from my spot then babble on, "I'm really sorry Four I'm late for dinner and I told my Dad I would be there and now he's going to kill me, I wish I could skip and I would if I hadn't already told him and now I have to go…"

Four eventually stops me from my annoying talking by grabbing my arm and saying, "It's fine Tris, I should get going soon anyway."

I nod and take my guitar from where he had laid it down, I place it back into it's case and hide it into its designated spot. I hustle back to Four and throw my arms around his neck pulling him as close to me as possible. He buries his head in my neck while his arms snake around my waist; I get lost in the moment for too long, _how does he keep doing this to me?_

"Hey you never told me about yourself." I said curiously as I pulled away, I really want to know more about him; anything and everything there is to know.

"Next time." Yay, there is going to be a next time. 

Before actually processing it in my brain I smile and say, "It's a date." Shit. I quickly cover, "What I meant was like it's a plan, not a date date because it's not and I don't want you to think it was because you know we never discussed it and…"

He kisses me lightly on the head which is probably the best way I have ever been told to shut up, I blush and apologize, "Sorry I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

He hugs me one more time before saying, "Goodnight Tris." with a cute smirk on his face.

I feel the need to giggle again while his gaze is on me but say a quick, "Night Four." Before spinning around and walking away, I can't believe I said date, I probably just ruined everything; this is so incredibly embarrassing_. I need to get out of here_!

Before I get too far Four calls, "And don't forget if you get nervous just look at me, I will keep you safe." I give him a big smile then continue down the path.

Four never once leaves my mind all the way back home, my head is still tingling from when he kissed me; I have never felt anything like this before. My heart races whenever he looks at me, my breath hitches when he touches me, and my body and mind feel like Jell-O every time we are alone.

I think I have a crush on Four.

That's the last thing I think before creaking the front door open to find my parents and Caleb waiting patiently at the dinner table. My Dad's attention turns to me and I know I am about to get hell, "Beatrice we have been waiting over 45 minutes for you! Where have you been? You could've warned us that you would be late."

I sigh as I make my way to my normal chair across from Caleb in the middle of the table, "Sorry Dad the time got away from me." I look at my plate to see spaghetti, wow this is different, we usually only have something like this when my parents have something important to discuss or it's some sort of holiday.

I glance up to my Mom and she has a normal smile plastered on her beautiful blemish-free face. I nod in response and turn when I hear my Father clear his throat, "So now that we have all finally decided to attend." He stares at me through out that whole sentence, my Mom gives him a look and he rolls his eyes in return then continues, "Your Mother and I have some news."

I glance at Caleb anxiously, he holds a straight emotionless boring face so I turn back to my Father to listen, "We have planned that the two of us will go on a cruise. We believe that the both of you are responsible enough to stay out of trouble and take care of yourselves, that being said; Jack will be here the entire time if you need anything. I would appreciate if you guys respect him as he is the leader of this house while we are away."

Caleb and I nod and my Mom finishes the announcement, "We will be leaving sometime early Friday morning and won't be back for 2 and a half weeks. You will both attend school as normal and communicate with each other as much as you can. I don't want either of you to stay away from home the entire time we are gone, stay here; you can have a few friends over but no wild parties. And make sure not to make too much of a mess for the maid to clean up."

My Father adds, "I expect you not to make a mess at all."

Both Caleb and I nod again, I don't really want to have a party anyway. I'll probably just invite my table of friends, which I'm sure Uncle Jack will be fine with considering they already pretty much live here anyway.

Maybe I can invite Four as well.

I smile at the thought and Caleb seems to catch it because he gives me a strange look. I quickly grab a fork full of noodles and shove it into my mouth, my Mother gasps at the sight and commands, "Manners Beatrice."

I swallow quickly and mumble quietly, "Sorry." We finish our meals in silence and then head our separate ways.

I walk to the basement theater with Caleb on my heels. He speaks up after we make it to the bottom floor, "What were you smiling about at dinner? Are you planning on having a party while Mom and Dad are gone?"

I shake my head and reply, "What? No. I don't want to have a party, it seems like too much work plus I don't like half the people in school anyway."

He nods agreeing with me, "Ok, then what were you smiling about?" he says curiously.

"Nothing Caleb." I can't tell him about Four, it's a little crush; nothing more, nothing less.

"Your smiling right now so it has to be something." He states. I turn my face from him and try to wipe the smile away that I hadn't realized formed when thinking about Four.

I sit down on my favorite theater couch with out answering Caleb again; he follows me eagerly and stares at me waiting for an explanation as I flip through the movies on Netflix. I sigh finally caving into his pestering, I turn to him and say again, "It's nothing."

"Of course it is. Come on you can tell me Bea." His eyes pop open in shock stuttering out, "Sorry I didn't mean to- I mean I wasn't trying to. Sorry." It's too late though I started crying right when he said that nickname.

I would only allow Caleb and Robert to call me that but now that Robs gone I can't seem to hear that name without completely breaking down. I don't want to be such a drama queen about it but it still hurts so badly.

Caleb wraps me in a tight hug while he combs his hands through my hair whispering, "Shh, it's going to be ok Tris. He is always going to be in your heart. I'm sorry I said that."

I sniffle away the cries and pull out of Caleb's grasp; he wipes away my left over tears with his thumb, which makes me smile a little. These are the moments I cherish with my brother.

"I'm Sorry." He says again.

I shake my head, "It's fine, I guess I need to just get over it."

"No, you don't need to do that. He was such a big part of your life I would never expect you to forget about him." He adds sweetly, "Plus I doubt he would ever forget about you."

"Maybe not but he still left me." I point out

"Yeah but you know Rob he would have eventually come back to you, you guys were inseparable and nothing could have changed that; even you not loving him the way he loved you." I guess that's true, we literally did everything together; I think that's why it's so hard that he's gone now.

But deep down I know that even though he isn't here physically he's watching over me, keeping me safe up in heaven.

**I doubt I will be able to update again today because of drivers ED but I'm gonna try :) please please please please review If I got to 200 after this chapter I will make sure to write a few extra chapters whenever I can! **

**Happy Reading,  
~Faith **


	15. Chapter 14

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hey guys only a few more reviews until 200! I will be giving a shout-out to the lucky person so if you're a guest make sure to add your name :) I really appreciate all the feedback guys. Some of you have said that this story is getting boring, so I want you guys to know that I'll be speeding it up a little bit but there is so much back ground to the story that I don't want to rush, and again I'm telling you there WILL be Fourtris just not exactly right now! They just met; give it time to blossom. And please be patient. Ok that being said, I want your opinion on how you think they should get together? **

**In their secret spot.**

**On stage singing together**

**At a party**

– **or other….**

**Let me know! I have a little idea of how I want it to go but I want to see what you guys, as the fans want to see.**

**TRIS POV **

**(Next Day)**

"Tris you're going to be late!" Caleb says while knocking on the door repeatedly, I turn to look at the clock, which reads 7:20, shit.

"Ok thanks Caleb!" I say loudly through my door, I hear his steps as he heads back down the hall. I jump up from my comfortable bed and make my way to my closet;

I decide on wearing dark skinny jeans, a flowy black tank top with a big white heart printed on the front, and my combat boots. I curl my hair quickly then throw my leather jacket on; I check the mirror satisfied then grab my book bag, I walk to the stairs hop onto the railing and slide down, Caleb is at the bottom laughing and shaking his head,

"Why'd you do that?" he asks with a smirk,

"Just seemed faster." I say shrugging past him with a smile of my own. I walk into the kitchen grab an apple and spot a bright yellow note on the fridge, it reads,

_Caleb and Beatrice,_

_Please don't forget we are having guests over tonight, which means I expect you here right after school so you are able to get ready. Dinner is starting promptly at 5:30 so don't be late. I want both of you on your best behaviors for Mr. Eaton and his son. It should not be too difficult to accomplish, oh and Beatrice my car broke down so I hope you don't mind that I barrowed yours, ride with Caleb to school._

_Thanks,_

_Dad_

"Caleb?" I call out quickly making sure he hasn't left yet. I hear his engine rev and run to the garage fast, I hop in and say, "Dad took my car I need you to take me." Slightly out of breath. He just nods and backs out of the now opened door.

"So you never did tell me what you were smiling about at dinner." He says removing the silence,

I laugh and point out, "It's because I didn't want to tell you Caleb." He sighs dramatically and pulls into the parking lot of our school, I see Four getting off of his bike and walking smoothly to the entrance, some slutty girl grabs his arm before he opens the door and I feel instant jealousy, I turn away to see Caleb has already parked and is now watching me.

"You like him!" he says suddenly,

"What? No? Who?" I stutter opening the door,

He keeps going, "Four. You like Four I can tell."

"No. He is just a friend Caleb."

"Nope, you so like him." He says with a giant smile plastered on his face, I sigh and walk away without even defending myself; he will see that I'm lying and I don't need the fact that I like Four going around school like wild fire.

"Don't worry I wont tell anyone." Caleb says finally catching up to me, I give him a weak smile and nod, "I knew it." he says excitedly then stops in his tracks pulling me away from the front doors.

I look at him and say, "What the hell let me go in." he keeps holding me back from entering so I juke him out and open the door proudly, I stop when I see it; Lauren and Four kissing. I take a quick left down another hall so I won't be seen and walk down it with my heart slowly breaking with every step I take.

That's what I get for thinking I even had a chance.

Shit. My locker is down that hall. I take a few deep breaths and turn back around making my way back to the same spot I witnessed the kiss. I see that Four had moved farther down the hall with Lauren not in sight, but still different girls surround Four. I pass them while looking to the ground, I hear someone call my name; seeing its Four in the middle of the crowd smiling at me, I don't make any acknowledgement to him and just keep walking.

I make it to my locker after what felt like an eternity. I grab my first book for Biology and walk right to class with out making eye contact with anyone. I am again the first person to arrive so I sit in the same spot waiting for the rest of class to join. Zeke comes in with Four and I avert my eyes to the floor immediately.

Zeke is the first to notice, "Are you ok?" he asks concerned.

I nod and lie, "Just tired." He can probably tell I'm not being truthful but he leaves the conversation at that.

I don't pay attention at all during the entire period, and right when the bell rings I am the first one out. I hustle back to my locker to switch my books in a hurry. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn slightly to see Four. He gives me a smile, which I unfortunately return, his face turns strange and he asks, "Are you alright?"

I nod, then spin to shut my locker before saying, "I have to go. I'll see you later." I walk away defeated as I make my way straight to the classroom for history. It flies by and next thing I know I am heading towards the auditorium for music class, Christina catches up and says, "Hey I haven't seen you all day."

"Yeah." Is all I reply with, she gives me one of her looks that says "We are going to talk about this later." I guess I should tell her, I mean she is my best friend.

We find our seats as people start to file in, Four sits next to me and asks, "Did I do something to make you mad?"

I keep my attention forward while responding, "Nope why would you think that?"

"Because you've been ignoring me all day." He says frustrated,

I shrug and say, "Sorry." Sarcastically. His fingers wrap around my chin making me turn toward his face, he whispers pleadingly, "Tris?"

Tori clears her throat into the microphone making everyones conversation stop and focus on her she starts off by announcing, "Welcome to day 2 of Music class. I have exciting news to share with you all! We are having a singing competition at the end of the month to see who will be performing for the first Dance of the year. I am hoping that most of you will want to compete in the show so those of you who want to; come see me after class to sign up. "

Everyone around me starts buzzing about what songs they want to sing and forming groups to perform in. I already know I won't be able to so I sit quietly zoning out. Four turns to me to ask, "Are you going to sign up?"

I shake my head and he sighs, "Tris, why not?"

"Because I don't want to Four is that ok?" I snap; his face contorts into shock, which is my cue to get up and leave. I walk away, which Tori notices and follows me to the back of the room,

She asks, "Hey, where are you going?"

"Just didn't want to hear about the competition anymore." I say with a shrug.

She nods and suggests, "Then lets not talk about it, how are you?"

"Eh." I sigh out,

"Four?" she whispers

I nod slowly before asking, "How did you know?"

She smiles, "I saw the way you guys looked at each other yesterday while performing, it was kind of obvious. So what did he do?"

"I saw him and Lauren kissing this morning, I just need a few hours to get over it I guess."

She nods before asking, "I know we weren't going to talk about this but I wanted to know if you were planning on signing up?"

I shake my head, which makes her sigh, "Still not comfortable enough?"

"Nope. But I'm working on it, I promise you'll eventually hear me sing." I say with a smile,

"Good. I'm sure it will be worth the wait." She replies before walking away, I follow her but sit a few rows behind my friends until the bell rings; when it does I sneak to the back of the room watching everyone leave. I walk to the stage where the piano is set, I run my fingers across the keys as I sit on the bench.

I play a few beats and sing along to whatever pops into my head,

I quite like the way you smile

I quite like the way you say my name

Somewhat of a fascination

How you swirl a conversation

And when we're apart

I think about you all the time

Tell me quick

Are you thinking about me

You don't know how much I care, do you?

You don't realize that this song is about you

So come play a song for me on

Your beautiful guitar

Got everyone fallin' in love

Standin' there and lookin' special

But if I saw you in the pouring rain

The illusion wouldn't be the same

I think you should know

You'd still be strangely beautiful

Strangely beautiful

Oohhohh

I slowly transition out of the song in a melody. I hear clapping in the distance but can't see who It is because of the lights shining brightly in my eyes, I use my hand as a shield but don't see a single person in my view; _wow I must be going crazy._

Sighing I stand from my spot and walk out of the room.

**FOURS POV**

When I park in front of the school I strut to the door aimlessly, Lauren prances towards me wrapping her arm around my elbow with a flirtatious smile, "Hey baby."

I open the door carefully shaking my arm from hers, "What do you want?" I ask annoyed, I don't know what I ever saw in her.

We met at a signing one day when I was visiting home, she said she was a performer in training so of course I thought we had something in common, plus at the time she seemed sweet and pretty so I asked her to go on a walk with me; she obviously did and we had a great time walking and talking. She told me all about her writing and singing which seemed so exciting. I asked her out for the next weekend and when I showed up she looked like a completely different person. She had way too much make up on and a very small, very tight outfit, she also some how became snotty. I cut the date short saying I had to be at a meeting, she agreed but not with out giving me a sloppy kiss. She tried contacting me again but I never answered, I guess she didn't realize I was trying to avoid her. She's so persistent.

"I was just wondering why you never called me back." She says in a whinny voice,

"You know I was on tour and had to change phones so I got a new number." I say diverting my attention from her.

She glances at the door and pulls me to her crashing my lips with hers, I try to push her away but she has a tight grip on my hair keeping my body to hers; eventually she needs air so she pulls away.

"What the hell?" I snap

She smiles and states, "Oh calm down you know you loved it."

"No, just leave me alone. I don't like you!"

She snorts and asks, "Why? Because you like that little blonde baby, Newsflash she's just using you to get famous."

I almost laugh at that. Tris can't even sing in front of her friends so there is no way that's true, "I'm pretty sure that's you Lauren so please just leave me alone." I say rudely.

She eventually leaves while a new pack of girls surround me, I sigh and start to walk to my locker not paying attention to any of them. Tris walks by shyly, I yell, "Tris!" to get her attention, she turns to me and I give her my million dollar smile; she rolls her eyes and keeps walking.

What the hell? I thought we really connected yesterday. What did I do?

**Chapter 14 guys and I am so freaking close to 200 reviews so please keep it up. I really want to get it by tonight! Please! Again the person who is the 200****th**** review will get a special shout- out and I will most likely write a long letter thanking all of you! **

**Thanks for everything, **

**~ Faith **


	16. Chapter 15

**OMG guys I got almost 50 reviews for the last chapter like seriously?! You guys amaze me. You are so freaking sweet and I love each and every one of your reviews. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and enjoying my story! I appreciate it so much you have no idea how exciting this is for me. If you can get me to 300 after this I will literally die. It would be so freaking awesome! **

**But don't worry I'm not gonna be one of those people that say I wont update until I get a certain amount of reviews so if I don't get there I will still be updating with or without that many reviews. **

**Shout out to my 200****th**** Review- Bookfandoms you have been a fan of this story for a while and I always look forward to reading your reviews, thanks so much for being such an amazing follower! I appreciate it more then you will ever know so thank you! **

**Special thanks to OoDarkoOoMystiqueoO for blowing up my reviews and spamming me! You rock and I'm so glad you love the story. **

**FOURS POV **

I find Zeke by his locker put my arm on his shoulder and ask, "Hey have you talked to Tris today?"

"No why?" he says curiously,

I shrug and reply, "Just wondering."

We stay silent the rest of the way to class which only takes a few minutes, I notice that Tris is there already but when she sees me she moves her eyes to the floor. _Ok something is really wrong! What is it though? _

Zeke whispers something to her once we take our seats. He then turns to me and asks, "What the hell did you do?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." I say irritated.

"Well you better find out quick because I will have to disown you if you did anything to hurt my best friend."

"I would expect nothing less." I point out as the teacher walks in. We sit through a long boring class; and I couldn't seem to pay attention to anything but trying to figure out what I did to make Tris so upset.

When the bell rings Tris bolts out of the room fast. I follow her until I see her stop at her locker; I tap her on the shoulder lightly, which makes her turn towards me. I give her a smile, she gives one back but I can tell its forced so I ask, "Are you alright?"

She nods slams her locker shut and quickly says, "I have to go. I'll see you later."

She is gone faster then I could stop her.

_Maybe she found out that I like her? Or maybe she didn't like that I kissed her on the forehead last night? _

All I know is I need to find out and fast. I don't want to lose all the friends I've made just because Tris found out I like her.

My second class is even more annoying then the first, probably because Tris wasn't there for me to stare at. Only the teacher and he's not really my type, no offence to him or anything.

When I walk into Music I see Tris and Christina sitting silently by themselves. I walk over giving Christina a small nod and smile, which she returns. I then take the empty seat next to Tris who hasn't looked in my direction once.

"Did I do something to make you mad?" I ask finally over the fact that she's ignoring me.

"Nope why would you think that?" she responds sickly sweet, making me flinch,

"Because you've been ignoring me all day."

She shrugs still not paying any attention to me saying a venomous, "Sorry."

I gently place my fingers around her chin guiding her face to mine I plead, "Tris?"

Before she responds Tori walks on stage and makes noise into the mic so we all face forward to pay attention, I reluctantly pull away from Tris and turn to Tori who talks about a competition being held later this month. I don't really want to sign up because it will probably go in my favor and I would rather not use my status as a way to win. Maybe if I wasn't famous but I am so it looks like I wont be competing. But it would be the perfect time for Tris to show how talented she is. I slightly forget she's mad at me when I turn and ask, "Are you going to sign up?"

She shakes her head no, I let out a frustrated sigh and question, "Tris, why not?"

She looks at me for a quick second before angrily saying, "Because I don't want to Four is that ok?"

My breath catches in shock as she stands and heads to the back of the room. I watch her leave and Tori follow, which is the only reason I didn't myself.

I see Christina scoot to the seat Tris had just been occupying as she says concerned "What the hell did you do?"

I sigh, and give her a look she nods her head in understanding and asks, "You don't know do you?"

I shake my head slowly, "I thought we really hit it off yesterday but I have no clue what I did to make her hate me. Do you?"

"No, we rarely talk about guys and when we do it's usually me who is talking and her just going along with it. But honestly I think she likes you and I can tell you like her so just don't give up quite yet. I'll try to figure out what is wrong and then I'll let you know."

I chuckle and say, "Thanks Christina. You know you're not that bad when you aren't staring at me all day."

This makes her laugh and apologize, "Sorry about that. I'm just a really big fan and it's really weird seeing you in person because you are really hot."

"Say no more. I'd feel the same way in your position, like if I was a girl or something." I say quietly, she laughs again then slides back to her own chair and starting a conversation with Marlene, I turn to Zeke who is sitting next to me I ask, "Are you planning on signing up?"

"Hell to the yeah man! Will, Uriah and I are going to become a group and sing." He says with excitement,

"That sounds cool, I can't wait to watch it."

"You can join if you want. I mean it may be kind of cheating since you are you but still the door is always opened."

"Thanks man but I think I am going to sit this one out. Be the fan for once. But don't worry I will be cheering you on to victory." I say patting his back

The bell rings signaling my free period, I head out expecting Tris to already be gone since I didn't see her at all the rest of Music class. I hear my phone ring and see its Jake; I sigh and hit answer, before I could ask what he wanted he sped talked through an apology,

"Four I know you didn't want to work with Marcus and I am so sorry that I was going behind your back but I really need you to do me this favor and take me back. My job is nothing with out you. Please Four! "

"Jake I can't. I never even liked you, the only reason I hired you was because of my Father and now that I got the courage of standing up to him and firing you there is no way in hell I am taking you back as a manager, sorry. And please stop calling me or I will have to change my number. Have a good life. Bye." I say hanging up as soon as I was done, I sigh and turn to see Tori just exiting from the back of the auditorium, she walks to me with a smile, "Hello." She says sweetly,

"Hey."

"What are you doing out here don't you have class?" she asks curiously,

I explain, "No I have free period. But I was actually just talking to my ex manager who wants me to forgive him for setting up something behind my back."

She nods and says, "Who was your manager?"

"Jake Pilaf"

"Oh I know him, he's a real pain in the ass. We used to work together when we first started, I couldn't stand him."

"Wait you work in the music business?" I question,

"Oh yeah, I guess I never did mention it. I'm a manager; you may know me as Victoria Wu? I manage a lot of young stars." She says nonchalantly

"Holy shit you're Victoria? I have always wanted to meet you." I say stunned, not a lot of things shock me anymore but this definitely did.

She smiles, "Yeah I am. I've always wanted to meet you as well, you have great talent Four."

"Thanks."

"Here," she pulls a card from her pocket before saying, "If you ever want someone to fill your managing spot I am always willing to fill it."

I smile, "Thanks! I'll call you so we can meet up sometime. I would really love to work with you."

"Ditto." She says before turning around, she starts to walk away but spins around saying, "Oh and Four, don't give up on Tris. She just needs a little more time then most people."

I nod and ask, "Do you know what I did to make her mad?"

"She said something about a kiss." Tori says before walking away,

Shit, it was because I kissed her last night.

**THANK YOU AGAIN! Please keep up the reviews guys, I still cant believe I'm already at 200+ It makes me so happy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it was a little shorter then usual I've been busy all day.**

**~Faith**


	17. Chapter 16

**TRIS POV**

After dodging Four my entire free period the bell finally rings for lunch, I make my way to the cafeteria and again I am somehow one of the last to arrive. I feel eyes on me but decide not to worry about it. I'm not too hungry so I just get a small salad and water bottle, I'm about to pay my 4.64$ bill when some ones hand rests on my shoulder and states, "I got it."

I look over and say, "I'm fine, thanks though."

He hands the lady 5$ before I could resist, I smile and nod my thanks. I pick up my tray and start to head to my table, he stops me by grabbing my arm; I turn to him in questioning he gives me a smirk and asks, "You're not going to say thanks?"

"Thanks." I quickly say,

"That's it?" he states.

I laugh, "I said I could pay for it."

"Yes but I thought it was romantic for me to. Can I at least get a kiss on the cheek or something in return?"

I stand on my tippy toes and give a light kiss on his cheek then say, "Thank you Chase."

Chase is a pretty cute guy he has dark brown hair and brown eyes, he's really muscular because he's on the football team but I don't see him as anything but a guy I cheer for on the sidelines.

He nods with a grin on his face before making his way back to the table full of jocks watching the entire scene go down; well now that I look around pretty much every table was watching. Oh well.

When I finally make it to my table I see that all the seats are taken; Lauren thinks she's aloud to sit with us and take my seat just because she's dating Four, oh hell no.

"You're in my spot." I spit at Lauren

She gives me the evil eye before saying, "Well I think it's mine now, right guys?"

I laugh when everyone, including Four shakes their heads at her; "See no one wants you here so get the fuck out of my seat."

She snickers, "Or what?"

"I don't think you want to know." I say calmly

Four whispers something in her ear which makes her smile and stand up before saying, "Fine I'll leave but not because I'm scared of you."

I point the way for her; she gets up grabs her food and goes to her normal table. I sit next to Four and Christina then ask, "What did you say to her?"

"Oh nothing." He says surprised I had talked to him.

I shrug and turn to Christina she sighs, "I'm so glad you got rid of her. She pisses me off."

"Agreed." Zeke says nodding.

After a small silence Marlene asks, "Hey Tris what was up with you and Chase?"

"He wanted to pay for my food for some reason."

Christina then questions, "And that made you want to kiss him?"

"What no! He asked me to."

Shauna shouts, "He so wants you!"

I laugh, "I doubt it."

"Come on Tris he is so hot. You don't even want to give him a chance? " Marlene adds

"I'd rather not have Laurens seconds but if you want to Mar you go right ahead." I state while taking a bite of my salad

"Oh yeah I forgot they dated." She says as a shudder goes through her body in disgust

Uriah looks at Four and asks, "How the hell are you even dating her?"

I suddenly get really interested in my food and Four says, "What?" with a mouth full,

"Oh don't act stupid Four we all know about your past and that you guys kissed this morning." I shout to him, I stand abruptly and exit the room.

**FOURS POV**

I tried finding Tris so I could talk to her but I couldn't seem to find her the whole period. So instead I just made my way to the lunchroom early, I picked up a tray for my pizza and French fries then grab a coke and go to sit at the table I had yesterday with everyone else.

People start to file in so eventually all of the seats at my table are filled minus one for Tris. I guess Lauren noticed that too because she scoots into the seat open, which is next to me and says, "Hey!" seductively as she wraps her arms around mine.

"What are you doing here?" Christina asks aggravated.

"Eating, what does it look like?" Lauren snaps back.

Everyone's attention including mine turns to the doors that had just opened where we see Tris walking in, it feels like I'm watching one of those movies when the hot girl walks in and there is wind blowing her hair back and everything seems to be in slow motion. Yup, that's exactly what it's like right now.

She doesn't seem to realize that we all are just staring longingly to her as she gets her food from the line. Some guy stands from his table and makes his way over to Tris as she's about to pay, the dude looks to his friends who are all cheering him on and he gives them a thumbs up before taping her on the shoulder. I can't here what they say but I see him grab some money out of his pocket and hand it to the lunch lady, Tris starts to walk back over here after the altercation but he stops her with a stupid smirk on his face. They talk more and she ends up leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek like she had given me just yesterday.

_I guess she does that with everyone. _

Tris eventually comes to our table and sees that there is no room for her she shoots

daggers to Lauren and states, ""You're in my spot."

"Well I think it's mine now, right guys?" Lauren says rudely,

We all shake our heads no, which makes Tris laugh, "See no one wants you here so get the fuck out of my seat."

"Or what?" Lauren challenges,

"I don't think you want to know." Tris responds,

I turn to Lauren and pull her to me as I whisper, "if you leave I'll give you my new number or you can stay and get beat to a pulp by Tris, you're choice."

Lauren has a flirty smile on probably trying to make it look like I said something different then I actually did, she states, "Fine I'll leave but not because I'm scared of you."

Tris motions the way to leave and she does.

"What did you say to her?" Tris asks as she sits in between Christina and I,

_Holy Crap she actually talked to me again, ok stay calm; be cool. _

"Oh nothing." I say

Tris doesn't respond and Christina says referring to Lauren, "I'm so glad you got rid of her. She pisses me off."

Zeke nods, "Agreed."

We all don't reply and Marlene changes the subject, "Hey Tris what was up with you and Chase?"

I turn to her to see her answer and she shrugs as she says, "He wanted to pay for my food for some reason."

_Great, just more competition for me. _

Christina asks, "And that made you want to kiss him?"

Tris gasps, "What no! He asked me to."

"He so wants you!" Shauna states

_Of course he does, everyone does. _

"I doubt it." Tris says with a laugh; _god that laugh._

"Come on Tris he is so hot. You don't even want to give him a chance? " Marlene suggests,

"I'd rather not have Laurens seconds but if you want to Mar you go right ahead."

_Shit. Is she referring to me too? I mean I did date Lauren although it was only one time. _

Marlene almost gags, "Oh yeah I forgot they dated."

Uriah looks at me and asks, "How the hell are you even dating her?"

I almost choke on the food I had just put in my mouth, "What?" I ask shocked.

"Oh don't act stupid Four we all know about your past and that you guys kissed this morning." Tris screams at me. She then proceeds to stand up and walk out of the cafeteria fast.

I am about to get up to chase after her but Zeke grabs my arm and pulls me back to my chair and says, "She needs time to think, talk to her later."

I sigh and ask, "Do you guys really think I would date Lauren?"

"Well she said you did last year and there was a rumor around school today about the kiss so we just assumed." Shauna says,

"I did go on one date with her but she was a complete snob so I ended it quickly then changed my number so she couldn't call. And as for today Laurens the one that kissed me I tried to pull away but she had a tight grip on my hair so I couldn't." I explain they nod in understanding,

Zeke asks, "So what are you going to do about Tris?"

I sigh, "I have no idea man, I mean I like her; a lot. But she doesn't seem to feel the same. I guess I just need to suck it up and be her friend for now."

Soon enough Tris comes storming to our cafeteria again and she smacks me on the shoulder before yelling, "I told you I didn't want to sign up!"

"What?" I ask completely confused,

"I just saw Tori posting the sheet for the order of the competition and my name just so happens to be on there, you are the only one who knows I sing so tell me; how did my name get on there?"

"I didn't do it Tris I promise." I say defeated,

"Yeah whatever Four, and I thought I trusted you." She says leaving yet again.

"She sings?" Uriah asks shocked,

I nod, "Yeah she is really good too." I add.

"I wonder why she never told us." Marlene asks disappointed that Tris was hiding something from them.

"She has stage fright."

"How the hell do you know all this about her and we don't?" Christina asks irritated.

"I heard her singing in my secret spot yesterday which is also her secret spot; but anyway she got really uncomfortable when she noticed that I had heard. I also had stage fright when I first started so I put two and two together and kind of figured it out." I explain.

"Oh, that makes sense but I still don't understand why she wouldn't tell us." Zeke says,

"Well I'm guessing its because everyone thinks she's perfect and she's scared to show you guys that she actually has a fear instead of being the ideal popular person that she has made herself look like." I add

"Huh? You're a really deep guy aren't you Four?" Christina asks,

I shrug, "Yeah I guess so."

"So is she really that good?" Will questions, I forgot he was even here but I nod and say,

"She is absolutely amazing."

**TRIS POV**

I step out of the cafeteria and run straight to my locker, I grab my textbook for math and start my way to the empty classroom.

"Hey Tris?" I hear someone call; I look over to see Tori with a big board and a box of tacks in her hands. I head over to her and she asks, "Care to help me hang this?"

I nod and hold up the paper as she starts to put a pin in each corner, I read the top, which says,

"SINGING COMPETITION LINE-UP"

It turns out Uriah, Zeke and Will are first, then a few more people including Marlene, Lauren, Peter and his little minions, and others I don't really recognize. I glance down to see who is last to perform and it reads "Beatrice Prior." What the hell! I never signed up.

I drop the sign in shock thankfully though Tori was already finished bolting it to the board. I double-check and see my name once again, Four did this; He's the only person in the entire school who wants me to sing and knows I can.

I don't say one thing to Tori as I angrily stomp my way back into the lunchroom straight to Four I smack him and yell, "I told you I didn't want to sign up!"

"What?" He asks oblivious to what I am referring to,

"I just saw Tori posting the sheet for the order of the competition and my name just so happens to be on there, you are the only one who knows I sing so tell me; how did my name get on there?" I ask annoyed,

"I didn't do it Tris I promise." He pleads

"Yeah whatever Four, and I thought I trusted you." I say before turning on my heel and walking out again, when I get to the hallway I feel a hand wrap around my arm expecting it's Four I just keep walking but then I hear him say, "Hey are you alright?"

Peter?

"What do you want?" I ask facing him,

"I just wanted to see if you were ok!" he snaps

"Yeah I'm fine, not that you care. You hurt me more then this little problem will." I say anger boiling inside of me. Why is he trying to act all nice?

"Come on Tris you know you liked it!" he says inching closer to me as his hand slides down to my waist

I pull out of his grip quickly, "Yeah I loved that every time I disagreed with you you'd hit me. And that you cheated on me with every slut in this school, it was awesome going through it's just what every girl wants. " I say sarcastically

"Tris I never meant to hurt you, you know that." He says in a mocked sad voice

"No Peter, I think you did mean to hurt me. It was your sick way of being the psycho control freak that you are." I state.

He sighs, "Just give me another chance."

"Hell no." I shout,

He pulls my waist into him tightly before adding, "You will be mine again Beatrice Prior, you just wait."

He lets go and disappears as fast as he came.

**Longer chapter today for you guys because you deserve it. Keep up the reviewing I really love them! **

**Thanks again for everything.**

**~Faith **


	18. Chapter 17

**AUTHORS NOTE**

_**IMPORTANT:**_ **Hey guys, I have decided to change the singing competition from the end of the month, I am doing it at the end of the week instead, I just felt like waiting the whole month was too long and I have exciting plans for the competition so I cant wait! Lol but sorry if this confuses you, I'll be changing it in all of the other chapters eventually so yeah. Sorry again. **

**I want you guys to choose who you think the next people to hit on Tris and Four should be so here is a list for each and comment who you think it should be.**

**For Four **** For Tris**

**Lisa Elijah**

**Gabby Troy**

**Tara Chase**

**Ally Jeremy **

**Guess what we are already almost to 300 reviews guys :D You are all so amazing Thank you! **

**TRIS POV **

Math is finally over but I couldn't seem to pay any attention to it since I was so aggravated. I get ready in the locker rooms to head to the gym, yesterday all Coach Amar did was make us run but today Cheerleading practice starts so we have that instead of the usual gym class. I find it weird that while we practice everyone who has gym is still there but I don't argue about it.

After I put on my usual sports attire; sports bra and cheer shorts, I head to the big room filled with people. Uriah is the first to come up to me and he says, "Damn Tris when did you get a belly button piercing?"

I laugh, "It was one of Chris' presents for my birthday so last week I guess."

"Sick." Is all he says while staring at my body, he used to have a crush on me back in middle school that I had thought he got over. I had a crush on him as well but we never did anything about it, just over time I guess I saw him more as a brother then anything else.

I slap him in the arm slightly insecure, "Stop staring. Its creepy!"

He blushes, "Sorry it's just a _really_ good look for you Trissy." He puts the emphasis on 'really', which made me turn a bright red. I slapped him again then pushed past him to the rest of my friends and realize instantly that Four is in this class as well. I didn't think he was but I guess since he missed half of the day yesterday I wouldn't have known either way.

Christina smiles, "It looks so good!" she squeals

"Yeah, I like it a lot." I reply looking at the little blue chain that is hanging from my belly button.

"When did you get it? I need one!" Marlene shrieks,

"I had told Christina I wanted one a while ago so for my birthday she took me out and paid so I could get it." I said with a big grin on my face.

"Did it hurt?" Will asks shuttering at the thought,

"Not as bad as I had thought."

Shauna suggests, "I say Marlene, Chris, and I get one later who's in?"

The girls shriek in excitement and I see all the guys raise their hands almost as happy as them, "Why do you guys want them to get it so badly?" I ask with a laugh,

"Because that is Sexy as fuck!" Zeke says nonchalantly as he points to my ring,

Shauna slaps him making all of us laugh, "He's right every guy is staring at you." Four whispers from behind, I look at him then look away quickly so I don't get lost in his beautiful eyes.

_Stop it Tris you're mad at him! He signed you up when you specifically said no._

That one thought brings me back to rage before I could act on it though Coach Amar; who is the both football coach and gym teacher, blows his whistle making everyone jump in surprise. He yells, "Cheerleaders you practice over there on the mats." Pointing to the right side of the gym with blue tumbling mats spread out, "And the rest of us are over here playing a little game of basketball."

We split up Shauna, Marlene, Christina, and I, are the Captains again this year. They had voted us Team Captains last season. It was obviously really exciting because I have worked so hard to become the cheerleader I am today but it's even better that my best friends and I get the opportunity to experience it together.

We start off with normal stretches, exercises, motions, and jumps. After we succeed with that we have the squad split up, the junior varsity girls, Shauna and I go to the left for tumbling. Then Marlene, Christina, and the Varsity squad go the other way for stunts. We found this much easier to accomplish everything we wanted to then have them all practice the same thing at once.

I help spot a few girls for their back handsprings while Shauna helps the others with back tucks. Christina calls Shauna and I over so we tell the girls to take a break while we go, when we get there Marlene explains, "Emily over here is having a hard time with her liberty bow-n-arrow, can you help us show her."

I nod and say, "Emily watch my balance."

Shauna and Marlene get on either side of me as bases and Christina walks behind as my back, they are all flyers as well but when we are together I am always the one to fly.

I prop my arms on the girls shoulders then hop in their hands as Christina counts, "5-6-7-8" they lift me to an extension right away, I lift my right foot into a lib and then grab my heal and go into an easy bow-n-arrow. Christian again counts, "5-6-7-8" which means its time for me to spin down. We do a quick full down and land in a perfect pop cradle. We smile at each other as they drop me to my feet, the girls are clapping which makes me realize that the whole JV squad is watching instead of taking a break, and the whole gym class was also.

I blush then say, "Ok let's see how you do Em."

Her bases; Cheyenne and Sara walk to her sides as Tracey gets behind, they start to go up into an extension but I see a little hesitation in Emily's eyes so I stop them halfway up and have them bring her to the ground. I pull Emily to the side as I wave to Christina to have them continue. She motions for them to follow her and I walk with Emily to the near by bleachers.

"Are you ok?" I ask concerned,

She hesitates and replies, "Yeah, I-I'm fine."

"It didn't look like that when they were lifting you so what's the problem? You can trust me." I add.

She sighs but doesn't answer, "Do you not trust them?" I ask quietly,

"No, it's not that at all I just, I don't think I can do it as good as you. I guess I'm scared. You have huge shoes to fill and everyone says that I am going to be the next you but I don't think that's possible; I just don't want to disappoint you or anyone else." She says shyly

I grip her in a tight hug and whisper, "You can and you will." I pause as I pull away and say, "I would be offended if anyone but you take my spot so you better step up your game and be the flyer and leader I know you can be. And the nerves go away, just be the best you possible and no one will ever be disappointed in you. Including me."

She smiles and nods, I grab her hand as we head back to the group. I command, "Alright I'm ready to see this stunt. Lets go."

The girls throw it perfectly and I feel an over abundance of pride in them at that moment. We finish the hour of practice soon after and head to the locker rooms. Since I don't have class I decide against showering I instead just put my earlier shirt over my practice clothes and head out right after. I head to the teacher lounge hoping I will find Tori so I can ask her that my name was put on there in default and maybe she'll agree to take it out of the contest permanently.

I knock on the door to the room and to my surprise Tori is the one to answer I smile, "Hey can I talk to you for a minute?"

She nods and motions for me to enter as she adds, "I've been waiting for you to come."

I look behind to see her closing the door, which makes me ask, "How did you know I would want to talk to you?"

"Just a good guess." She says taking a seat on one of the multiple couches; she pats the spot next to her so I take that as a sign for me to sit.

"So I take it you know what I want to talk about?" I ask suddenly a little nervous.

"Yeah, you're wondering if I can take you out of the competition."

I nod, "Yeah, Four signed me up with out my permission and I still don't think I'm ready to overcome my stage fright."

She looks at me questioningly and asks, "Why do you think Four did it?"

"Because he is the only person that I have sang for."

"Well he didn't do it." she pauses then explains, "I did."

"What?" I ask shocked.

"I heard you singing in the auditorium today and I took the liberty of signing you up. You have real talent that you need to share with the world whether you're ready or not. "

"That was you who was clapping when I was finished?"

She nods and says, "I couldn't help myself."

"Shit" I suddenly gasp, "I yelled at Four and he told me he didn't do it but I didn't believe him."

"So what are you going to do?" she asks curiously

"I have no idea." I say defeated

"I think I do." Tori responds with a smug smile as she explains, I have to admit it is a good idea.

I just don't know if I can do it.

**I didn't have time to re-read or check the grammer so if it sucks I am so sorry and I'm also sorry it's short, it's kind of a filler chapter. I'll most likely have another chapter tomorrow but definitely not tonight. Sorry. And like I said earlier I changed the contest to the end of this week not later in the month. So soon enough they will be having the competition. **

**Thanks for reading, **

**~Faith **


	19. Chapter 18

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**1 more review until 300 AHHHHHHHHHHHH! :D I can't believe it! Thank you thank you thank you! Literally just ONE! I'm so giddy! **

**TRIS POV **

Zeke texted me about 10 minutes after my confrontation with Tori he apparently wants to talk to me about something important and since their last class is almost over I decide to agree and wait for him to come out. I sit on the hood of my car until the last bell rings for the end of the day, people start to file out to leave and eventually I see Zeke come out alone. He walks up to me before saying, "Put your jacket on we're going for a walk."

I nod and do as he had commanded. He then takes my hand to help me off my previous spot on my car. We make our way to the back of the school; we all used to hang out back here in the woods when we were freshmen so this feels just like old times.

When we arrive at an open clearing I decide to ask, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Four."

"What about him?" I say uncertain of how I feel towards Four right now, I mean he did tell me the truth but I will never be able to get over what I saw today.

"He really likes you and I think you should give him a chance." Zeke suggests,

"No, you heard the rumors. But I saw the kiss, I can't."

Zeke sighs and explains, "She kissed him. He tried to push her away because he didn't want to, he doesn't even like her as a person let alone a girlfriend."

"Bu-but.." I stutter out.

If this is true then I've been rude to him and ignored him for no reason. I am such a terrible person and I bet he tried to tell me once or twice but I never let him.

"It's true, he is crazy about you." He adds staring into my eyes,

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK **

Zeke gives me a ride home since Caleb left school right away. When we reach my house I realize how late I am for the dinner my Dad had planned, shit. He is going to be so pissed, I am going to make a terrible impression on Mr. Eaton and his son and that won't help my situation. I really don't have time to deal with this either I need to start getting ready for Tori's plan; which I still don't know if I can do yet.

I fix my hair with my fingers before opening the door slightly then pushing it fully open. I see my Dad and Mom sitting on the couch holding hands lost in thought. I try to sneak by so I don't interrupt but then my Dad calls, "Beatrice."

I turn slowly wincing at the way he says my full name, "Yes Father?"

"You are lucky our guests were too busy to join us this evening. Where were you that made you so late?" he doesn't sound too mean but he definitely sounds irritated with my lack of responsibility,

"Sorry my teacher for music needed to talk to me after class and I guess we just lost track of time." I didn't completely lie but I didn't say the whole reason either but he doesn't seem to mind he just nods his head and waves his hand dismissing me.

_I am so lucky. I bet Mom talked him down before I got home because usually he would've grounded me or something._

I let out a deep sigh as I enter my room; now it's time to getting ready for Saturday.

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK **

"Are you ready for this?" Christina asks as she finishes the last few touches of my make up.

I sigh, "I have to do it."

"I know but that doesn't mean that you're actually ready to." She points out

"True, I'm just hoping this will convince him to forgive me."

"If it doesn't he is not even worth your time. I mean this is probably the most romantic thing ever!" Chris squeals,

I try to play it off, "It's not that sappy."

"Oh my god yes it is. You have been ignoring him all week acting like you're still mad and then you are going to do this. It's so cute" She contemplates before adding, "Seriously how did you even come up with it?"

"I actually didn't, Tori did. I was going to do it when I knew he didn't sign me up but now that I know he feels the same way I do, I think it will make it even more special."

"Well that makes sense but either way I really think he is going to love this." Christina says as she steps to the side revealing my reflection in the mirror in front of me.

My breath catches when I see how stunning I actually look; my blue eyes are popping with the gold accents on my eyelid and the beautiful winged eyeliner she applied, my lips are a piercing red, and my hair is curled in beachy waves. I travel my view from my face to my clothes as I see the cute white high waisted skirt, black and white splattered tube top that leaves about a 2-inch gap between it and the skirt, cute black leather ankle boots, then a long chained cross necklace to top it off.

It all works perfectly together and I feel so confident in the outfit.

"I love it!" I smile to Christina,

"If your singing doesn't make Four forgive you this outfit sure will. You look drop dead gorgeous!"

As I spin around to hug her I squeal, "Thank you!"

"Any time. Now lets go I can't wait any longer." Christina says quickly checking herself then grabbing my hand pulling me towards the door,

"Hold on I have to get my jacket." I say with a laugh taking my hand out of her grasp,

"Ugh. Hurry!" she flies down the stairs some how fast even though she has heels that are overly high. _I will always be in awe of that girl._

I shake my head as I turn back and head to my room; I pick up my leather jacket that was lying on my bed and quickly wrap it around my body. I glance in the mirror once more,

"Wow, I really do look beautiful!" I say quietly to myself. I have never before felt so completely confident in how I look.

**FOURS POV **

Tris has literally been ignoring me this entire week and I don't know how much longer I can take it. I feel like every time I see her my heart breaks a little more because I know that she doesn't trust me like I was hoping she would. Even though I tried to tell her several times that it wasn't me who signed her up she never believed me.

And to make it even worse Lauren has been trying to get with me all week, she thinks that since Tris is mad at me that it will make it easier for her to swoop in and be the girl I want. But truth is it kind of makes me want Tris even more because I know how different she is from all the other girls especially Lauren.

Today is the competition but sadly Zeke told me that Tris had talked to Tori and they decided she was aloud to forfeit so she will not be showing her talent today. I really wonder who put her name down in the first place; obviously it wasn't me, and it wasn't our friends because none of them even knew she could sing let alone loves it. Maybe it was her brother; she did mention how he's tried to listen to her before.

Once I show up to the school I go back stage to see Zeke and all the guys to wish them good luck. I first run into Tori though which is perfect because I've been meaning to talk to her about being my manager,

"Hey Tori." I say walking straight to her,

"Oh hey Four did you want something I'm kind of busy?" she rushly states,

"Um, yeah I wanted to talk about you being my manager but it can wait if you are too busy."

"I am but you have my number so call me this weekend and we can meet sometime to talk more about It." she says with a smile

I nod, "Sounds great. I hope the show goes as planned."

"Me too." She sighs, then quickly walks down a hall out of my view,

I look up to see Zeke, Uriah, and Will waiting patiently to perform.

"Hey guys." I smile,

"Sup Four?" Will asks,

I walk to each of them giving a manly handshake hug, then say, "Just wanted to wish you guys luck."

"Thanks man" Uriah says with a smirk,

"Are you sure you don't want to join us, I mean having you there will be a sure win for us." Zeke suggests while patting my back

I laugh, "As tempting as that is I'm sure you will do just fine with out me, plus I really want to be able to cheer you on."

He nods then glances over his shoulder, I ask, "What are you looking for?"

"Oh nothing." He says quickly,

_Wow he is a terrible liar._

"Zeke…" I warn

"Oh look who it is, Trissy and Chrissy." Zeke states making me lose all train of thought when I hear her name.

I look up to see the most stunning human being I have ever laid my eyes on. She is practically glowing, her face full of life, her eyes catching every light making them shine brighter then the sun.

I am taken back; she is breath taking. Its not what she's wearing or the fact that she is wearing make-up but I actually see her confidence shining through and that makes her more beautiful then I have ever seen her before.

Tris looks at me and says a quiet almost inaudible, "Hi Four."

I smile as I whisper, "Hey Tris."

We stare at each other until Christina pulls Tris' arm making her turn her attention from me to the rest of the group; _curse you Christina._

I hear Tori announce through the mic that it is time for everyone to take their seats so I say a quick good luck to the group before walking to my seat, which just so happens to be next to my favorite girl; Mrs. Tris Prior.

**I hope you are as excited as I am to see what happens next. I'll update tomorrow and my 300****th**** review will get a shout-out love you all so so much thank you. **

**Be brave, **

**~Faith**


	20. Chapter 19

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**You guys are absolutely the best fans ever. I cant believe how many positive reviews I have gotten over this story and I just need to say this again; I am so grateful and I appreciate it so much. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and that it makes you want to keep reading. Make sure you review, follow, and favorite; thank you **

**So my 300****th**** review was a guest who didn't leave their name so I'm going to give a shout- out to all you guests out there. You guys rock! Thanks so much for leaving reviews and I hope you keep it up. **

**I'll be giving a shout-out to every hundredth review so if and when I get to 400 that person will get a shout-out then again on the 500****th**** and so on if you keep enjoying my story and reviewing so make sure all you guests out there leave your name so I can give you a personal thank you! And if you all want to know anything about me just ask I will most likely answer any questions you have. Thanks again. **

**TRIS POV**

As I take my seat next to Four I can't help but feel the nerves build up inside of me. It's now or never and I don't know if I am even ready yet but I know I have to do it, for him; but more importantly for me.

Tori announces the first act, "Alright here is our first performance they go by the name WUZ but are known here as Will Uriah and Zeke." As soon as she says the guy's names every girl in the audience screams at the top of their lungs. I don't blame them though; they are 3 of the best looking guys in our school.

They run out on stage but instead of them playing any instruments each take a spot on the stage; Will is on the left with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face, to the right is Uriah who is posed with his arm extended in the air and other hand on his hip, and lastly in the middle is Zeke who is crouching down and pointing to the crowd. The music starts and I immediately laugh at what I recognize as "Come and Get it by Selena Gomez."

In the beginning intro of the song each of them change their position three different times to the beat. During that all the girls had run from their seats to the front of the stage as if the guys were famous or something.

Uriah starts off moving from his current pose and walking in front of the other two as he sings,

'_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na_

Will then joins Uriah in front as he copies the lyrics,

"_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na_

And last but not least Zeke steps up singing,

"_When you're ready_

_When you're ready_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na_

They continue switching off and on with singing as they go through the entire song. I have to admit I was pleasantly surprised at how talented they each were. And it was very apparent that all the girls here agreed because each time any of the guys pointed to or looked at a single girl in the crowd they would almost faint, or scream either way it was obvious everyone in; including me enjoyed their performance.

Once they exit the stage they join Four, Christina, Shauna and I in our empty row, which we had saved for them. I run to them hugging each as I commend them on their singing, Four and the rest do the same and then we take our seats for the next performer; Peter.

He sings some perverted song that I have to literally cover my mouth so I don't scream in disgust. When he finally finishes Marlene steps on stage and sings a beautiful cover of "If you only knew by Savannah Outen" which I think she had meant to sing for Uriah. It was all about how she wished her crush knew how she felt about him. It was really sweet and I only hope that Uriah realized it was about him.

A few people go up that I barely pay attention to, most were subpar not too bad but not as good as the guys or Mar. I realize that the last performance is coming up faster then I wanted but I feel like it is also just time to get it over with, eventually enough Tori stands on stage as she announces, "Our last performance is by a young lady who I have had the pleasure of teaching for the past four years and I am elated to call her up here. So here she is Mrs. Beatrice Prior"

I stand up slowly as I make my way to the stage trying to catch my breath in the process.

**FOURS POV**

Zeke and the guy's performance was really entertaining and pretty surprising. They all had great voices that I was not expecting. They might actually win the entire thing, but there was also Marlene who had some killer vocals, it will probably be down to those two unless the last person blows everyone away.

Tori walks to the center of the stage about to announce the last person, Tris moves slightly when she sees Tori, _I guess she's uncomfortable from sitting here all night_. Tori puts the mic to her mouth and says, ""Our last performance is by a young lady who I have had the pleasure of teaching for the past four years and I am elated to call her up here. So here she is" she pauses then announces "Mrs. Beatrice Prior"

_Holy shit. I thought Zeke said she wasn't going to sing._

Tris stands up and makes her way to the stage, when she takes the microphone from Tori she turns her eyes to me before quietly stating, "I-I decided to perform a song that one of my favorite artists and also one of my really good friends wrote." She takes a deep breath then adds straight at me, "Four I'm sorry I doubted you and I didn't trust you." I smile and nod dismissing her apology. She closes her eyes then looks at me once more, "This is for you."

She picks up the guitar that was placed behind her; she puts her hands in the correct position before strumming a few chords. She then starts to play what I recognize as my single "I wont give up" I had written it a while back after I first saw Tris at the water- fall all those years ago. It's quite a coincidence that she is now singing a song for me that I had written for her.

She takes a few breaths before singing or more like whispering,

"_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

She stops playing suddenly and turns to me apologizing, "I'm sorry. I can't." She flings the guitar off of her body and sprints off stage, everyone starts murmuring about it and I jump up incredibly quick and hop on stage I grab a mic and say, "One second she will be right back."

I run the way she had and soon find her small body curled up in an empty hallway, I tip toe towards her and place my hand gently on her arm, she looks up at me and cries gently as she focuses on the floor once again.

"Hey, hey its ok." I whisper,

She sighs wiping the fresh tears from her face, "No It's not I had this all planned out for you and I can't do it. I'm such a coward."

"You are not a coward. You are courageous, brave, and incredibly talented. You just need time. I did! the only way I got over it was by hitting my fear head on."

"Four I can't." she whimpers out.

"You can and you will." I state as I pull her chin up to face me, "I will be right there next to you."

"You will?" she asked slightly shy,

"Yes, just look at me I'll keep you safe."

She nods slowly as I take her hand and help her to her feet once again, we walk hand and hand back stage, she looks at me before going out and asks, "Does it look like I've been crying?"

I smile down at her and state, "Nope. You look as tough as a cookie."

She gives me a cute knowing smirk and we walk back on stage with people cheering us on. Tris takes the mic and Tori runs out to hand me the another. I smile to her as thanks and Tris begins to speak, "Sorry about that guys."

I take over and say, "Lets try this again." Everyone claps and Tris picks up the guitar again and starts to strum, I mouth before singing, "Just look at me."

She nods with a small smile and while staring into each others eyes I start the song,

"_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well, there's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

Tris takes a deep breath and sings,

_"Well, I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

I smile at her accomplishment of getting through those verses, which seemed to make her calm a bit. We sing together,

"_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

She takes over singing beautifully,

_"I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

I do the next verse,

_"I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up, still looking up._

I back her up as she takes the lead,

_"Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_

_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

_ We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

We finish the last lyrics together,

_"I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_ I'm still looking up"_

As we end the song still staring straight into each others eyes I see a sweet smile cross Tris' face, I start leaning in very slowly, she does the same and once we are an inch away I close my eyes and pucker my lips, I feel Tris' cheek on my lips and smirk when I pull away. She looks at me before whispering, "I'd rather not have our first kiss in front of the entire school." I nod agreeing with her statement, we smile once more to each other then turn to the crowd that I had just realized was standing and applauding our performance; Tris starts to blush and it's kind of adorable.

We start to step down the stairs back to our seats as Tori speaks into the mic stopping us in our tracks, "Wait up. Get back up here you two."

We do as we're told and step next to Tori, she continues, "I think we all agree that that performance was the absolute cutest thing ever so I want to say on behalf of me and the entire school here are our winners of this singing competition, Four and Tris."

Everyone goes crazy as they clap and scream for us. Tris turns to me and I her; I pick her up in a hug and spin her around as she giggles. I place her back to her feet gently slide a stray piece of hair behind her ear and say, "I am so proud of you."

**Sorry it's so late guys, I had church and youth group today so I've been pretty busy please forgive me… I hope it was worth the wait though; let me know what you think! **

**Thanks for reading,  
~Faith **


	21. Chapter 20

**:) **

**TRIS POV**

When I got on stage I just couldn't do it. It was so hard with everyone staring at me and only me. My stage fright kicked in as soon as I lost eye contact with Four, I started to look at the crowd to see their reactions, which was a big mistake. It seemed to have made everything seem real and I got terrified. I tried to sing but it came out more as a whisper and that's when I realized that there was no way I could get through the entire song.

I don't think I could've even gotten over it if it wasn't for Four encouraging me. He even came with me on stage and we sang the song as a duet. It ended up better then I could've ever imagined. We sounded perfect together and I kind of forgot I was on stage when we were only focusing on each other it was just like he said it would be; just him, my guitar, and me.

As we finish the beautiful lyrics he had written that I have become so fond of we both start to lean in to kiss; when I am about to close my eyes I see a flashing light that makes me realize that we are still on stage, in front of everyone. I quickly turn my face feeling my fear take over once again. When Four notices that he had only kissed my cheek he pulls away but seemed fine with it considering he had a big grin on his sweet face. I make a dumb excuse, "I'd rather not have our first kiss in front of the entire school."

He nods in understanding and we have one more stare down before turning back to the crowd who has yet to stop cheering. I feel my cheeks heat up and try to pull Four off the stage as fast as possible. _I think we've been the center of attention long enough. _But of course when we are close to the last step Tori clears her throat in the mic making everyone calm a bit, she stops us, "Wait up. Get back up here you two."

Both Four and I make our way back to center stage holding hands, Tori smiles slightly and announces, "I think we all agree that that performance was the absolute cutest thing ever so I want to say on behalf of me and the entire school; here are our winners of this singing competition, Four and Tris."

Everything seems to go in slow motion after she says that, I look at the audience and see everyone jumping, clapping, and yelling; for us. Then glance at Four who lifts me up in a hug twirling me around. It seems to bring me back to reality as he slowly drops me back to my feet, a piece of hair decides to fall on my face that Four happily places behind my ear, he looks straight into my eyes when he states, "I am so proud of you."

"I couldn't have done it with out you." I smile wrapping my arms back around his neck pulling him in a tight hug. We stay there until our friends come up on stage to join us in celebration.

Christina yanks me from Four screaming, "Oh my God. You're voice is so beautiful. How have I never heard you? I'm so surprised. You did amazing."

Uriah then pulls my arm making me face him as he matches Chris' excitement stating, "Holy shit you did so good. I never knew you could sing like that."

Zeke is the next to tug me to him, "Tris I can't believe how talented you are. You have to sing more often, how come you never shared your beautiful voice before?"

I laugh at the craziness of each of my friends as I step out of the middle of the circle they had made around me, I calmly explain, "Ok, thanks guys for all the sweet words. The only reason I never told any of you is because I have really bad stage fright, which you probably already realized when I ran off stage. I've been getting over it for a while now and the only reason I was able to do that.." I pause and point to Four, "Was because of him." He smiles and reaches for my hand,

Zeke suggests, "How about we all go out as a 'Congratulations for overcoming your stage fright' thing for Trissy?"

Everyone nods as they start to throw out Ideas, I cut them off and ask, "How about my place, my parents left early this morning for a cruise and they said I could have friends over. No parties, just you guys?"

"Sounds awesome!" Christina smiles,

"Ok cool so meet at my house in like 2 hours, we can have a bon fire and I'll order some pizza."

Everyone nods in agreement as we say our good-byes for now. Four and I walk together back stage as we pick up my purse and jacket I had discarded back here, we run into Tori who is smiling brightly at our closeness, "Hey you two!"

"Hi Tori." I say,

Four nods as hello and Tori adds, "It looks like our plan worked pretty well."

I laugh, "Yeah I don't think it could've gone any better."

Four cocks his eyebrow as he questions, "What plan?"

"Oh Tori came up with the idea that I sing for you. We had first come up with it when she told me she was the one who signed me up and not you, I felt like a real dick and then Zeke told me that you never wanted to kiss Lauren and she kind of forced you into it making me feel even worse because I didn't let you explain. So I felt this was a great way of saying I was sorry."

"Wait so you ignored me all week yet you knew I didn't do anything wrong?"

"Pretty much." I say smugly,

"You know how torturous that was for me?" he asks serious,

"Sorry I just thought it would make it better if you had no idea what was coming."

He smiles and kisses my cheek, "Very clever Prior."

Tori just stays silent until we finish our little side conversation, she turns to Four asking, "Can we meet tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure thing." He says with a grin,

"And I'd like you to join Tris." Tori adds,

"For what exactly?" I asked confused,

Four explains, "We are going to have a meeting about Tori becoming my manager."

"Oh, what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, I wanted to see if you might be interested in me being your manager as well?" Tori says with a smile,

"What? Me?" I ask in complete shock, Four squeezes my hand encouragingly as Tori responds,

"Yes. Did you see everyone's reactions? They loved you, I loved you, and you're voice is so unique I think there is a big chance for you to become really successful in the music business. That is if you want to try it of course."

"I mean I'd be honored but I am still getting over my stage fright." I confess,

"I know that but Four and I can work with you. We'll talk more details about it tomorrow, so what time works for you two?"

Four shrugs, "I'm free all day how about you Tris?"

"Same. Any time works."

Tori smiles, "Alright how about we meet noon at the Pit? We'll have lunch and discuss a possible future for Tris, and managing for the both of you."

"Great thanks Tori." Four says,

I smile, "Yeah thank you."

"Any time. I'll see you both tomorrow 12 sharp."

"We'll be there." Four replies pulling me towards the exit,

We walk outside, "Oh my god. I can't believe that just happened." I say partly dazed,

Four smiles, "I told you that you were talented."

"I know I thought you were just being nice, but after winning the contest and now Victoria fucking Wu wants to manage my possible career. It's all a little unreal."

"Yeah I felt the same way when I started out." He adds,

"Oh right, and you. Like what the hell I mean I dreamed about this happening but never in a million years did I think you and I would ever be… something." I cover my mouth when I realize what I had just admitted; he just chuckles and kisses my forehead,

"Sorry I don't mean to sound like a crazy fan girl." I say shyly,

"Don't worry about it, you're really cute when you blush by the way." He responds with a smirk, I push him away playfully and run to the side of my car he follows quickly,

"Of course this is your car." He gasps in realization,

"What?" I ask confused

"I saw this car parked by our secret spot on the first day of school. I wanted to see if it was 'Song girls' AKA you, but I didn't have time to."

I laugh, "I still can't believe that was you who was at the water-fall that day."

"Yeah me either. You know I actually wrote that song for you after running into you there."

"What song?" I ask curious, _I can't believe he wrote a song for me._

"I Won't give up." He replies,

"No way." I ask shocked,

"Way." He says mocking my voice,

"So I was going to sing you a song that you wrote for me?"

He laughs, "Yup pretty much."

"That is really…" I pause,

"Romantic?" he asks trying to finish my comment with a cheeky grin,

"I was going to say freaky but that works too." I say with a smile.

We laugh together and Four goes around opening my car door for me. I give him a small kiss on the cheek as thanks and hop into my car, Four leans on the door peaking his head inside, "This car is so sick."

"I know right." I say cockily,

He laughs, "Alright I'll see you at your house then?"

"Yeah. I'll see you there." I smile,

He's about to close the door when he pops his head back in and says, "I don't know where you live."

We share a laugh and I say, "Well that's too bad isn't it?"

"You're not going to tell me?" Four asks,

"Nope."

"Come on Trissy you know you want me there." He whines,

"Maybe. But I mean I don't know if you deserve to know where I live Four." I say as serious as possible.

He chuckles, "Well what do I need to do?"

"For starters I think you should repay me for knocking me on the floor twice."

"And how exactly can I do that?"

"I don't know you tell me." I reply,

He slowly crouches down level to me as he lifts my chin with his hand. He leans in lightly kissing my left cheek then right.

"How's that?" Four asks grinning,

I pretend to think about it tapping my chin, "I think you could do better Four."

He laughs with an evil look in his eye, he places his hands on my waist and suddenly starts to attack me with his fingers; I can't control the laugh that comes as he continues to tickle me.

"S-t-stop- Pl-please" I say out of breath,

He pauses, asking, "Are you going to give me your address?"

I shake my head and he begins to tickle me once more. I laugh so much it starts to hurt, I gasp, "Ok- ok I'll tell you just please, Stop."

He laughs stopping, but leaving his hands wrapped around my waist, he jokes, "I'm waiting."

"Chill. I'm still trying to catch my breath." I inhale and exhale finally able to breath fully, I continue, "Ok. I live on 321 Abnegation Rd. 2014."

"Are you serious?"

I laugh, "Yeah."

"We're neighbors Tris." Four insists,

"Really?"

"Yeah I live like 4 houses down from there."

"Wow." I say smiling, "How come I never knew that a famous person lived down the same street as me?"

"I'm usually pretty good at keeping personal information from the public." Four explains,

"Well that's probably smart. I mean if I had known I may have been a crazy stalker or something." I joke,

Four laughs, "I bet you'd be the prettiest stalker I've ever had."

I smile, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good." He smirks; he leans in one more time kissing my probably blushing cheek. I smile as he stands and says, "I'll see you later."

I nod, "Bye Four."

"Bye Tris." He whispers, he shuts my door and steps back a bit so I don't run over his foot, I start my engine and rev it once or twice to show off some, which makes him smirk. I wave a few times before pulling out of the school parking lot, I look in my rearview mirror and see him still standing there watching closely as I drive away.

_God he's so perfect._

**Whoever can figure out what the numbers of Tris' address has to do with Divergent first will get a shout-out :) good luck. (Abnegation Rd. has nothing to do with it.) **

**:) Review, follow, and favorite for all this Fourtris (: **

**Thanks guys,**

**~Faith **


	22. Chapter 21

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Question: What did the numbers in Tris' address have to do with Divergent?**

**321 Abnegation rd. 2014**

**Answer: It represents March 3****rd****, 2014 the date in which Divergent the Movie comes out! I am so freaking excited :D **

**SHOUT OUT: Many of you said had the right answer but the first was BookNerd2242 so shout out to you! Thanks so much for your kind words I really appreciate it and really enjoy reading your reviews. I'm happy you've been a fan for this long and still continue to until this day, I hope I keep on making the story to your liking. Thanks again for being a fan :)**

**SHOUT OUT: Another Shout- out for my 400****th**** YES I SAID 400****th**** Review goes to Guest Sunny I want to personally thank you for your support and love for my story, I really appreciate your reviews and hope you continue to enjoy what I write. Please keep up the reviews they make me so happy! Thanks again for being such a wonderful fan. **

**FOURS POV**

I can't believe Tris has always lived right there, just 4 houses down and I have never even realized. I guess I've been so consumed and focused on my own life I didn't have time to pay attention to my neighbors around me. It may have helped in some ways, never really caring who or what they were up to. But I guess it may have benefitted me, having a friend during those times of hurt, or even when I was on tour; knowing someone was here waiting for me to come back and not dreading it like I'm sure my father was.

"TOBIAS" I hear my Dad call as I am lying on my bed thinking. It's one of the most relaxing things I have done in a long time; staying still, just thinking about the girl that makes me forget everything.

"What?" I yell back,

"Get down here." He sounds pretty furious; I wonder what he thinks I did.

I guess I should go down. I grab my jacket just in case this goes too long and I have to leave for Tris' house right after.

I slowly make my way down the stairs knowing my pace will piss him off. I don't care though, he used to scare me but after I grew up, got muscular, and have been gone for most of my teenage years I feel like he fears me now, which is a very interesting feeling. I mean he hasn't put a hand on me pretty much since I hit puberty. He did try one time about 2 years ago but I stood up for myself instead of just taking the punch, slaps, and whips,

**FLASHBACK **

I can't say I'm excited to be home, because I'm not; but I am happy to be off tour finally. Maybe I'll even get to take a little break in between my constantly filled schedule.

"If you would please put your seatbelt on we are about to land." Lisa the flight attendant asks, I nod and snap the belt shut. I feel us land and immediately hop out of my chair, I walk out of the jet and am bombarded by tons of screaming girls; I guess it got around the I was coming here.

I make sure to take pictures with everyone I can before Jake drags me to the car, "What the hell man we have a schedule to keep up with."

"Jake, they are the reason I even have a job so I think its not to hard to at least say hi to a few. Just chill." I say irritated,

"No I won't chill. Now we are going to be late." He adds not looking up from his phone,

"Late? Jake you're just dropping me off at home."

He sighs, "I know but I have to get back to the office for a meeting."

"Whatever man." I complain. I pop my headphones in my ears and blast Eminem until we reach my house.

I hop out and wave good-bye to Jake before ushering them off so he doesn't see who my Dad is; he would flip and try to get us to work together, it would be a disaster.

I walk inside with my bags in hand; I hurry to my room to set everything down before going down-stairs to grab a snack. It feels like years since I've had something to eat but in reality it's only been about an hour. I guess being a teenaged guy does that to you.

Of course there is absolutely nothing here but beer and frozen foods. Marcus is so useless, mental note; get food later.

"Oh Tobias you're home." My father slurs as he enters the kitchen,

"Hey." I simply say as I try to walk past him,

"I thought you we're supposed to get here tonight." He asks grabbing my arm stopping me from any movement.

I shake, "I was but the flight got moved earlier."

"And why didn't you let me know so I could get ready?" I can smell the odor on his breath of alcohol

"I forgot." I say shrugging,

"You forgot?" he spits,

Adrenaline takes over as I state, "Yes I forgot it's an incredible conspiracy that happens to everyone at one point or another."

He slaps me in the face, "Don't you dare speak to me like that. I am your Father whether you are famous or not."

I yank my arm from his strong hand, "You are the farthest thing from a Dad Marcus, and don't you ever touch me again you worthless excuse for a man."

He tries to push me into the wall but I give him a hard punch straight to the face.

I casually walk back out of the door as I hear Marcus shout, "I am not done speaking to you get back here."

"I'm done listening." I yell back before slamming the front door shut behind me, "Welcome home Tobias." I whisper to myself.

I walk the short distance to my favorite escape, the beautiful waterfall. My mom had brought me here back when I was little and she still loved me. I come here anytime I feel the need to just forget about everything or when I miss her.

"_Say something I'm giving up on you." _

I hear someone sing in the distance….

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"Yes?" I say at the bottom of the steps.

"I got an interesting call from Jake today." He smirks,

"What about?" I ask not really interested,

"He said you refused to rehire him."

"Yeah so?"

He sighs, "That is a huge mistake."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because you need a manager unless you want your entire career to go down the drain."

I walk past him, "Why do you care?"

"Well you're my son and I don't want that to happen." He says in a fake sweetness,

"That's bull what's the real reason?"

He drops his good guy act while explaining, "Ok. Jake and I had an agreement about you keeping him as your manager until you were at least 21 so it's my responsibility to hold up to my end of the deal."

"Did you tell him who you are?"

"Of course not. I'm not as stupid as you." He states,

I let his rude comment pass over and ask curiously, "Ok and what was your deal exactly?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out. So, are you going to take him back?"

"No way. My career has absolutely nothing to do with you." I open the door and start to walk,

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out. Not that its any of your business." I reply annoyed.

"It is because I am your Father."

I turn and give him a small smirk, "Haven't I told you this before? You are the farthest thing from a Dad."

I see a hint of fear cross his features which makes me chuckle.

"What about all your paper work and stuff? You can't possibly do that on your own."

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." I reply rudely,

I slam the door shut before walking towards Tris' place.

I knock lightly and smile when I hear Tris' voice echo, "Just come in."

I open the door slowly and make my way inside, I follow the noise all the way to the kitchen and smile at the sight; Tris and Christina are sitting on the counter with Marlene and Shauna surrounding them, I see no sign of any of the guys which I don't mind.

"Oh hey Four." Tris smiles, before hopping down and shuffling towards me, I give her a small hug but pull away after all the girls start getting mushy in the background.

Tris growls and whispers, "They are such girls."

"And you aren't?" I flirt back,

She shoves me away and walks back to the girls, who are smiling at our relationship, "Hey ladies."

"Hi Four." Christina smiles,

"Ok so do you want anything to drink? I just ordered the pizza so if you're hungry there are some snacks." Tris says kindly,

"No I'm ok right now thanks though." I reply,

"The party's here!" Uriah shouts as he swings the door open, we all laugh as him Zeke and Will walk inside as if they own the place.

"We brought beer and chips." Zeke announces as he sets bags on the table,

"How did you get beer?" I ask,

He shrugs, "I know a guy, want one?"

I shake my head, "Nah man I don't drink."

"Alright." He snaps open his can and starts to drink while handing Will and Uriah one at the same time.

Tris walks over to me before whispering, "Why don't you drink?"

"Bad memories." I say quietly,

She nods but doesn't push me farther. We all head into the large living room just watching random TV for a little bit until we hear the doorbell ring, Tris shoots up and makes her way to the door and I follow right behind as everyone goes back into the kitchen. I grab Tris' arm before she opens the door, "I got this." she shakes her head,

"No its fine."

"Seriously. I want to." I smile,

She shrugs and opens the door,

"That'll be $27… holy crap are you Four?" The delivery guy asks,

"Um No?" I say slightly nervous,

"Oh, has anyone ever told you that you look exactly like him?"

"Nope." I hand him $35 dollars, take the pizza and close the door before he could say anything else."

Tris starts to laugh and I can't help but join in as I follow her back to the kitchen. Everyone eyeballs us as we walk in, "What's so funny?" Will asks,

I glance at Tris and she shrugs, "Nothing."

"Who cares, let's eat I'm starving." Uriah whines.

**CURIOUS: I was wondering does anyone know who is going to play Uriah in the movie? I haven't been able to find it and he is seriously like my favorite so I wanted to know if any of you knew. Just comment if you do, and if they haven't chosen one yet, who do you think it should be? **

**Personally I think Dylan O'Brien (Stiles from Teenwolf) would be like the hottest thing ever for Uriah but that's just my opinion lol **

**Hey sorry I didn't update last night a couple of my siblings were off work because of the snow so we had a day full of movies and games. It was fun but I feel so bad for not posting, please forgive me!? **

**Anyway I might have another contest for this story but the winner will get to be in my story, how would you feel about that? Let me know. **

**Thanks guys,**

**~Faith **


	23. Chapter 22

**AUTHORS NOTE  
**

**So a lot of you told me devastating news :( Uriah isn't going to be in the movie, which is stupid because he is actually pretty important if you ask me and he is my favorite. I can't believe it :( **

**Either way I still want to know who you think should play him and also Zeke? Like I said I think Dylan O'Brien for Uriah and holy crap freaking Zac Efron for Zeke… just imagine seriously though they actually look pretty similar even though this will probably never happen a girl can dream lol. **

**TRIS' POV**

After everyone devoured the delicious pizza we all head down stairs to our game room. The guys immediately begin to play pool as we sit on the couch talking, "Marlene you we're so good." I comment after a short silence,

Her smile brightens, "Thanks, I am still so surprised you can sing so beautifully."

I laugh, "Yeah I was pretty good at hiding that wasn't I?" 

"I'll say. I can usually get anything out of you but I some how didn't even notice it." Christina says disappointed in herself,

"Don't let it get to you. I really didn't share it with anyone."

"But Four." Shauna corrects,

"Yeah why's that?" Marlene says wiggling her eyebrows,

I sigh, "It's a long story."

"We have time." Christina replies,

"I'll tell you another time." I say with a smile,

"Fine." Chris huffs.

Shauna smirks, "So has he asked you out yet?"

"Yeah? Has he?" Marlene asks,

I laugh, "No guys he hasn't."

"I bet he's planning something really romantic." Christina responds confidently,

"Doubt it." I smile at the thought though. I am a pretty simple girl so if he just came up then asked me right here and now I wouldn't mind. But I definitely wont complain if he does plan a big thing for it.

"Hey Tris can you be my partner? Will sucks!" Four asks from across the room, I laugh and get up from my spot as the girls follow me towards the table.

"I am not that bad." Will complains,

Zeke chuckles, "Sorry to break it to you but you aren't very good."

"Yeah I'm sure the girls wont mind you sitting with them." Uriah jokes,

"Guys don't be mean." I warn, but continue, "It's not his fault he was born with smarts instead of athletic abilities."

Everyone busts out laughing, which makes Will huff out profanities before saying, "I'm going to get a drink." He sprints up the stairs,

"I guess I'll check on him." Christina says in between her laughter,

Uriah yells to Chris who is half up the steps already, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

She turns, "What wouldn't you do?"

"Exactly." He winks making Christina blush a bit, she runs the rest of the way up before closing the door to the basement.

"What's going on with those two?" Four asks while setting up the balls on the table,

"No one knows." Marlene sighs,

"But they like each other?" Four continues,

"Yup they have for years but Will's too much of a pansycake to do anything about it?" Uriah says in response,

Four gives a questioning look, "A pansy what now?"

Zeke laughs, "It's a term Uriah uses instead of saying 'baby' or 'idiot'" He pauses while he shakes his head, "Like I've said before just don't pay attention to anything he says or does."

"Hey when did you say that?" Uriah asks offended,

"The minute he met you." Zeke replies with an evil smile,

Uriah mumbles, "I hate you" before stepping to the front of the table and breaking the rack. He gets one solid in so Zeke steps up for the second shot missing an easy one, Four makes the next one and I do as well, we continue this until there is only the 8 ball left for both our team and theirs.

"You're gonna miss it." Zeke shouts,

"Are you doubting yourself? You should be." Uriah is whispering in my ear as I set up for the corner shot, I take a deep breath in and out then sling my arm forward hitting the white ball, which then hits the black ball straight into the pocket.

"Yes!" Four yells picking me up and twirling me around,

I laugh as he sets me down, "So what were you two saying about me missing?" I say eyeballing Zeke and Uriah,

"What? We never said that. We said, um that you we're gonna make it because you're so amazing and pretty," he lifts his arms in front of his face, "Please don't hit me."

I pat his back while I laugh, "Don't worry I won't."

He and Zeke sigh in relief, "Where are Chris and Will they still aren't back." I point out after I realized,

"10 bucks they're upstairs making out." Zeke shouts,

"I second it." Uriah says with a smile,

We all creep up the stairs and silently open the door, we search the kitchen first then make our way to the living room, entrance hall, and even upstairs with still no sign of either of them. We walk back to the kitchen and find a note we had not noticed, I pick it up and read,  
_  
"Hey guys, Will and I will be back later we decided to go on a walk. Ttyl- Chris"_

"Looks like you guys owe us each 10$!" Marlene says with a laugh,

"You guys never agreed on the bet so that is not relevant." Uriah challenges,

Marlene sighs, "Ugh whatever."

"Aw don't worry." Uriah says slinging he's arm over her shoulder, "I have something better for you."

"What's that?" Marlene asks sweetly,

He whispers something in her ear, which makes her nod feverously; they both smile and laugh making the rest of us a little uncomfortable. Zeke takes Shaunas hand and leads her down the stairs with Four and I in toe.

"So are those two..?" Four whispers

"Together?" I finish,

He nods and I smile, "No not yet. But they will be."

Shauna and Zeke sit in the back of our home theater so Four and I sit in the mid-center row and I flip through Netflix until I settle on 'She's the man',

"You ok with this?" I ask Four,

He nods, "I love this movie."

I hit play and as it begins Christina and Will walk in holding hands, they sit just a few rows back from us and I turn to them, "Took you long enough."

"Sorry this hand-full wanted to take the long way around." Will says referring to Chris, she slaps him and I rotate forward,

"Looks like Will is no longer a pansycake." Four states,

I laugh, "Please never use that reference again."

"Why doesn't sound right?"

I shake my head giggling; we watch the movie in silence sneaking glances at each other. Eventually Uriah and Marlene come in and sit in the front. I laugh my butt off pretty much the entire time and surprisingly so does Four.

**FOURS POV**

Tris seems to get a kick out of this movie, which ultimately makes me laugh as well. She's just too cute. And that laugh is contagious.

Once it ends I see that everyone but Tris and I have fallen asleep. I take her hand and lead her upstairs and out the door without any explanation,

"Where are we going?" Tris says with a small laugh,

"Just trust me." I reply

"I never said I didn't."

I glance toward her, which makes her scowl, "Ok but that was only once."

I laugh and say, "It was understandable."

We continue our way quietly until we reach our spot. She smiles as we sit on the moonlit rock, "It's so beautiful at night."

"Yes you are." I say never looking away from her,

She blushes and shoves me, "Oh shush."

I turn toward the water with a smirk on my face, "So I've been wondering, you know what my song was about but I still don't know what yours was."

"What song?"

"Say something." I say turning back to her,

"Oh." She sighs, "I wrote it for my best friend Robert."

"Why haven't I met him?" I ask curiously,

"He- he passed away." She stutters out,

I glance away and whisper, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. He was driving upset while it was snowing and he never made it home." She sniffles,

I put my arm around her, and stay silent not wanting to push her farther.

"He was upset with me." She sobs out burring her head in my shoulder, I stroke her hair,

"You don't have to tell me."

She shifts so she is facing me, "I want to."

I nod and she continues, "It was the day after Christmas and he took me to a frozen over pond with Christmas lights hanging in the trees surrounding it, I thought nothing of it because we had been best friends since we were 5. We went skating and I found out I really did suck at it, " She laughs out, "After that we went for a walk and he started to tell me about his feelings for me that were not mutual. When I didn't say it back he said, 'say something' and I unfortunately had to tell him the truth. He didn't like it. The next think I knew he was in a hospital bed and I was screaming at him to wake up, to say something because I was giving up on him." Tears are streaming down her face as she finishes; I wrap my arms securely around her body and let her cry into me.

"I wish I had just felt the same way so none of this would have happened." She admits into my chest,

I pull away and turn her face so we look straight into each others eyes, "That was not your fault."

She nods; I put my thumb up and wipe away the left over tears. "And if you did feel the same way for him I would be overly jealous."

She laughs, "Hmm I would've loved to seen that."

"Oh yeah?" I flirt, she nods with a smile.

I suddenly state, "Lets go out."

She laughs, "What?"

"I want to take you out." I respond,

"I mean I would but no one has asked me." Tris jokes looking around,

I turn her head so our eyes meet; I pull her to me and clasp my lips with hers in a sweet small kiss. We part away and I ask, "Tris will you go out with me?"

**Like it? Let me know **

**~ Faith**


	24. Chapter 23

**AUTHORS NOTE  
**

**Hey guys I really appreciate all the feedback! Almost 500 reviews! It's so crazy. I want to thank you each for being so sweet. If any of you have any questions about me or want to know anything feel free to ask or PM me; I love talking haha as you can probably tell, anyway thanks again lovelies. **

**TRIS POV **

You know those sappy romantic movies where the couple kiss and suddenly pull back because of the fireworks exploding in the background. Yeah, that didn't happen on the outside but on this inside every single fiber in my being was bursting with excitement. His lips on mine are pretty magical, I could not have asked for a better feeling that I felt right in that moment. He hastily pulls away with a smile and asks, "Tris will you go out with me?"

"Well I'm gonna have to think about that." I joke, "Of course Four."

He looks into my eyes as he whispers, "Don't call me that."

"What else shou…" he cuts me off with another kiss, I don't argue as I feel our lips moving as one.

He pulls away keeping our foreheads touching as he murmurs, "Nothing yet."

I smile and kiss him once more before standing up, "We should probably go."

"Yeah." He says as he gets up and brushes off the dirt from his pants, he sticks his hand out for me to take, which I do. We walk hand and hand back to my house then stop in front of the door and look into each others eyes, "So I should get home." He admits,

"You're going to leave me alone with all those drunks?" I ask,

He chuckles, "I guess I am." He leans over and kisses me lightly on the cheek, "Night Tris."

He hops down the steps; I'm about to say his name when I remember he said not to, I instead call, "Hey." He turns and at this point we are around the same eye level, I wrap my arms around his shoulders and clasp my lips with his. He smiles into the kiss and snakes his arms around my waist.

I part and say, "Good night." Then disappear into my house before his response. I take a minute getting lost in thought while staring at the closed door.

I can't believe that he actually wants to be with me. Four, wants to be with me. It really doesn't even make sense.

"Ehem" I hear someone clear their throat, I turn slowly and come across all my friends who I had hoped were still asleep.

"What was that all about?" Christina questions,

"Um." I start,

"Where were you?" Uriah enquires,

"And where is Four?" Zeke continues,

I sigh, "Guys chill I can't answer everything at once."

Will laughs, "Ok, first question Where were you?"

Christina slaps him, "That was not the first question." 

"Who cares." Will defends,

"I do." Christina admits_, yes I might be able to get out of this without explaining._

"Seriously you guys can fight later, Tris where did you and Four go? One minute you both were here and the next you were gone for who knows how long." Curse you Zeke,

"We were just out talking. No biggie." I say trying to walk past them towards the kitchen,

Shauna cuts in, "Oh no girl you're not getting off that easy."

They follow me to the fridge literally surrounding me, "Seriously you all need to calm down."

"Tris just tell us what happened." Marlene demands,

"Fine. We took a walk and were talking and he," I whisper the last part to myself, "asked me out." 

"He what?" Uriah asks,

I turn away, "Huh?"

"You said 'and he' then didn't finish." Zeke explains annoyed,

"Oh, it was nothing I forgot." I lie,

"You are hopeless." Christina sighs loudly,

I laugh and try to change the subject, "So are you guys staying over? Because I have a meeting at noon tomorrow."

"A meeting with who?" Will asks,

"Oh um Tori and Four."

Marlenes eyes pop open excitedly, "What for?"

"She wants to talk about maybe being my manager." I say nonchalantly sipping on the water I pulled out of the fridge,

"She what?" Christina squeals,

"Well she has been talking to Four about being his manager and after tonight before I left she asked if I'd think about it as well." I admit in one long sentence,

"Oh my God that's so exciting!" Shauna beams,

"Yeah I'm so proud of you!" Zeke says as he pulls me into a tight hug,

"Me too!" Uriah says coping Zeke in the same motion, and eventually everyone joins into a group hug.

I laugh as we pull apart, "Thanks guys."

"So are you going to become like famous?" Christina asks,

"I don't know. Apparently its possible though."

"That's so cool. Then we'll know two famous people!" Marlene says really over the top,

"Guys its not like I am going to become a pop-star over night, its going to be a long stressful journey."

"And we'll be right here for you the whole time." Zeke says slinging his arm over my shoulder.

I smile and nudge my head into his chest, "Thanks Zeke"

He kisses my forehead, "Anytime Trissy."

After a long drawn out good-bye from each friend they all exit the house. Its almost 3 and there is no sign of Caleb so I'm guessing he is at a friends. I trudge to my bedroom slide my shoes off and make my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth, once I finish I hop into my bed without caring that I am still in the jeans and tee-shirt I had changed into before everyone arrived. A deep sleep finds me rather quickly as I dream of the life I may have in the future.

**FOURS POV **

My breath gets hitched once Tris walks into her house, "Gosh she's so hot." I say to myself before inching away. I unlock my front door and step inside; I see Marcus passed out on the couch with a beer in one hand and papers in the other. I make my way over and take the things out of his hands placing them on the table nearby; then I grab a blanket and drape it over his limp body.

He may be a terrible Father but I still don't like seeing him like this.

I head upstairs to my bedroom and quickly scrub my teeth; I pull off my jeans and shirt and fall onto my sheets immediately falling into a dreamless sleep.

*********Next Day************

I wake to a ding coming from my phone; I slide my hand over my nightstand in search of it and sadly realize it is still in my pant pocket. I roll out of bed still in a half coma and pull out my cellphone,

I read, _"Where are you?" _from Tris,

"_Where am I supposed to be?" _I text back

A few seconds later I hear another notification noise and read, _"Our meeting with Tori." _

_Shit. I totally forgot_.

I send Tris a quick, _"Sorry I'll be there in 10_." Before I slip on a dark pair of jeans, a black tee, and my shoes. I sprint out of the house and hop on my motorcycle, I place a pair of sunglasses on and speed to the pit.

I keep my sunglasses on and throw my hood up before silently walking inside trying to stay unnoticed. I spot Tris in a booth by her self and look at my watch, 12:10pm _hmm I wonder where Tori is._

I scoot into the seat next to Tris keeping my head down, "Hey." She says with a smile,

I sigh, "How'd you know it was me?"

"Come on Four I know you." She says with a laugh,

I kiss her cheek and pull the glasses off, "Hi."

She blushes, "Hey."

"Where's Tori?" I ask,

"No clue." She starts but gets cut off by the doors swinging open with Tori strutting inside, we laugh as she dramatically walks to us.

"I'm so sorry I'm late traffic is a mother in LA." Tori sighs as she slides into the booth across from us.

"It's cool I was late too." I smile,

"Yeah and I was here all alone for 20 minutes." Tris whines,

I look at her, "I was only 10 minutes late."

She shrugs, "I like to be early."

We laugh and Tori clears her throat, we both look at her as she claps her hands together and places them on the table, "Shall we get started?"

**Again if you want to know anything about me feel free to ask. Also who is excited for the movie? Only 2 months awayyyy! :D **

**Love you,**

**~ Faith **


	25. Chapter 24

**AUTHORS NOTE **

**YO 500 REVIEWS! :D YAY! Thank you thank you thank you! You guys are amazing. **

**Shout out to my 500****th**** review bluemymind007 she has a really good story that I think you all should check out! I just read all 6 chapters lol. Anyway thanks for reading my story bluemymind007 I really appreciate it and hope you continue to like it. :) **

**CONTEST IDEAS: So I wanted to try a little something for a contest with a big prize. The contest would be a quiz on who knows my story best, I'll have a list of questions maybe 5-10 idk yet but who ever gets all the answers right first will be guest starring in my story. Let me know if you like the idea and would participate. Thanks guys, **

**TRIS POV**

"So I was thinking we'd start with Fours career then finish with yours, is that ok?" Tori asks,

I nod, "Of course."

"Alright so Four, if I were to become your manager what are some of the things that you expect?" she questions Four,

"Well my last manager would set up meetings and gigs that I didn't sign off on. So as long as you consult me on the things and ask my input then most of the time I will agree. Also I don't want to be worked to death like I have been the past few years; I need breaks and you can't schedule all these back to back performances from one state to another. I can do it sometimes but all year is too much." Four explains,

She nods, "And what are some of the things you want to accomplish for the future?"

"I'd like to get another album out soon but all filled with my own material and maybe have a tour in summer that way it doesn't interfere with School."

"Great. I agree with that." Tori says with a smile,

"What are some of the criteria for becoming a part of your company?" he asks,

Tori smiles, "Well usually I would have the talent sing for the entire work board and they would help me make a decision on whether or not to sign them, but considering you are already famous and have an immense amount of skill and smarts we all agreed that you would fit perfectly with my company and I would be honored to represent you, that being said you are ultimately the deciding factor."

I look at him waiting for his answer, he glances at me before turning to Tori, "I would love to become apart of the Victoria Wu team."

Her smile widens, "Great." She picks her purse up and perches it on her thighs pulling out some papers and hands them to Four, "These are the contracts I need you to sign to make it official."

"Right now?" Four asks,

"No I want you to look over them carefully before fully committing."

"Ok sounds good." Four smiles, _he is such a pro at all this stuff._

"So on to you Tris, I suspect that you have more then a few original songs?"

"Yeah I don't know exactly how many though."

"Awesome, I will need to hear those. I already know how trust worthy and talented you are but my coworkers will need to meet you before I can make any real offer. That being said I'd like to make a couple things clear." I nod and she continues, "For starters you do want this right? Like you want to be in this world?"

I look to Four, "Do you think I can handle it?"

He smiles, "I do. But you are going to have to be brave; there are a lot of critics, long days, and bumpy roads in this business. It's hard but it definitely pays off in the long run."

I smile still looking at his beautiful blue eyes, "Yes I want to do this." he smirks,

"Perfect." Tori says snapping me out of my gaze, I turn to her, "So like I asked Four before what are some things you want or need from me?" she asks,

I shrug, "I'm not sure…" I start,

Four takes over, "She needs a good foundation so make sure she has a great team behind her, only the best. Starting out it would probably be smart to begin out slow since she is still getting over stage fright, maybe one or two small venues a month, don't push her. And I think you should allow her to only release her own music at least for now, what I've heard so far is amazing." 

I stare at him in all; he knows so much, "Also make sure you don't let this town change her," he glances to me, "I like the way she is."

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of it." Tori replies, "anything else?" she asks me, I shake my head no and she continues, "Ok, I actually have a little thing I'd like to pitch to the both of you if you'd stop looking at each other and turn to me."

We laugh and do as she suggested, she holds out a paper, which reads 'Singing Competition' before I can read the rest Tori explains, "I had a table set up for when people exited the school so after the contest they could write down what they had to say. There were over 200 submissions excited about your performance and all about how great you sounded together. I agree with what they wrote, there really is no faking the chemistry you two have on stage and I'd really like to exploit that. I was thinking that maybe we should have Tris' first single be a duet with the both of you?"

"No way." Four says; I look at him in questioning, "I don't want our relationship to be on the next gossip site."

"But Four if Tris gets in this business it will be inevitable." Tori replies,

Four sighs, "And when we get to that obstacle we will deal with it but for now I really just want to be able to enjoy it without a million people asking stupid questions and us being on the front of every magazine."

Tori looks at me pleading, "I'm sorry Tori I agree, at least for now we need to have time just us two. But I'm not saying I will never want to do a duet with Four because obviously I'd love to and people seemed to like it." I say pointing to the paper, "But for right now I feel like I need to start out with out the help of Fours status, that way I'm not known for piggy backing off of his success because we happen to be dating."

"Since when are you dating?" Tori asks with a smile,

Four looks at me, "Just yesterday."

"Ok well that all makes sense. I guess it would be smart to have you release your own single to see what people think, do you have any songs in mind?"

I smile, "Actually I do."

Four smirks, "Say something?"

Shaking my head I answer, "Nope. You've never heard it."

"Alright sounds like a plan so Tris when do you think you could come to my office to perform for my representatives?" Tori asks,

"I don't know."

"How's right now?" She suggests,

My eyes go wide, "Like this minute?" I ask

"Well not exactly this second but like an hour?" Tori explains,

"Um. I don't know." I say starting to get a little nervous, Four grabs my hand under the table and nods; I take a deep breath, "Ok I-I guess I could do it."

"Great so my office in an hour?" she asks starting to pack her stuff up and standing from the booth,

"Yeah."

"Cool see you then." She says as she walks away and out of the building,

I sigh and feel my palms start to sweat, "Holy crap what did you just make me agree to?"

"I encouraged you to make the right decision." He says putting the emphasis on 'encouraged'

I look down, "Four I don't think I can do it. I mean those people are professionals what if they don't like me?"

"I'm a professional and I like you."

I sigh and shift my head up, "You know that's not what I mean."

"But it's the truth, I am in fact a qualified person in this business and I think you are extremely talented and deserve success." He says never losing eye contact with me, "Like I said before just look at me and I'll keep you safe."

"You're coming?" I ask,

"Of course." He smiles, "I want to hear this secret song you haven't showed me yet."

"You want me to sing that in front of them?"

"Yeah. What else would you sing?"

I shrug, "I guess you're right."

It's probably best to tell him all about what happened anyway.

**FOURS POV**

"Now let's get some food because we have been here over an hour and still haven't ordered." I command,

"Ok." She says with a smile,

I wave the waitress over, she sees and walks to us, "What can I get you two?"

Tris looks at the menu, "Could I get French toast please."

"And for your drink?" she asks, 

"Coffee."

"Ok great and how about you?" she glances at me quickly then turns back with wide eyes, "Holy shit are you Four?" I don't answer and she continues, "Can I get a picture with you?"

"Sure."

She takes her phone out and hands it to Tris, rudely saying, "Here."

Tris smiles evilly and takes our picture before handing the phone back to our waitress.

"I'm Gabby by the way." She says with a flirty grin,

I nod and look at the menu, "Can I get scrambled eggs and bacon, also with a coffee."

"Sure thing sweets." She walks away and I sigh in relief,

"Well she was annoying." Tris complains,

"Aw was Trissy jealous?" I say in a baby voice,

She blushes and stutters, "What-t No."

I chuckle, "Sure."

She shoves me with a laugh, "Oh shut up."

I get out of my seat and walk across the other side where Tori had been, I sit down and Tris is giving me a look asking what I was doing, "Now I can look at your beautiful face without having to turn my head." I explain,

She giggles and the waitress comes back over staring straight at me as she sets our mugs on the table, "There you go Four."

Tris butts in, "Thanks."

I laugh as the girl scowls at her before walking away, "You are definitely jealous." I announce before taking a sip of my coffee,

"Ew. Are you drinking that black?" she asks,

"Yeah how else would I?"

"Like this." Tris says pouring at least a table spoon or two of sugar and then a splash of what I think is half and half in my coffee, I drink a little bit and almost gag at the sweetness,

"Yeah that is not happening." I say switching her black untouched coffee with the one she ruined,

She laughs, "Too much?"

"Just a little. I think I'll just stick to my regular."

"Alright its you who's missing out." she says with a shrug,

"So here is your Eggs and Bacon Four." The waitress says with a smile as she places my plate in front of me, "and here's your whatever." She says tossing Tris' food right next to her.

"Thank you." Tris says sickly sweet, making me laugh, "Bye." Tris commands waving her hand in dismissal.

"You're so hot when you're jealous." I admit making her blush again.

**************Page break********************

"So do you want to follow me or just ride with?" I ask Tris as I throw away the receipt that the waitress had put her number on with a generic smiley face,

"Actually can I ride with you? I've been wanting to ever since I saw your kickass bike the first day." She says with a smile,

"Of course."

We walk toward my Harley and I hand Tris the extra helmet in the seat, I put my sunglasses on while she places the helmet on her head.

"Can you help me?" she asks trying to buckle the strap under her chin, I smirk and take it out of her hand easily clamping both sides together; I give her a kiss on the cheek before hitting the top of the visor down blocking her face with clear plastic.

I get on first turning the key making the engine roar, I rev it a few times showing off like she had with her car. She laughs when I pat the spot behind me; she swings her leg over and gently wraps her arms around my waist. I smile and turn my head, "You ready for this?" She nods and I speed off; next stop Tori's office.

**Someone wanted to know how old I am and the answer is 16. Also another person asked how long I am planning to continue this story, I have absolutely no clue. As long as I keep getting reviews and inspiration the sky is the limit.:) **

**Thanks for reading,**

**~Faith **


	26. Chapter 26

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update yesterday I didn't mean to do that to you! I was busy; some of you even said it felt like years and I'm sorry it felt like that.**

**SAD NEWS: this is my last chapter… JK I would never do that to you guys haha I just had to because one of you said I better not come back and be like "I'm finished"… I'm mean I know ;) but seriously I will continue this story until you all tell me to stop. So as long as you keep up the reviews I will try to write you chapters everyday. **

**TRIS POV **

"How can I help you?" the lady at the front desk asks,

I look at the plaque on her desk, which reads Sarah Sanders; she clears her throat when I don't answer, "Um I have a meeting with Tori." I say quietly holding onto Fours hand a little tighter,

"Who?" Sarah questions looking at me confused,

Four speaks up, "Victoria Wu."

"Oh. Ok what's your name sweetie?" she asks,

"Tris Prior."

"Great I'll let her know you're here, you can take a seat right over there." She says pointing to her right, I nod and walk with Four towards it.

My breath starts to catch and it feels exactly like it did when I was on stage yesterday, weak, terrified, incapable, "Four I cant do this." I stutter out,

"Yes you can." He encourages,

"No-no I really can't. You don't understand." I say shaking my head repeatedly,

He does his now regular move where he guides my face using his thumb and index finger to his, "Tris what don't I understand?" he searches my eyes as I hold back the tears, "It's not the stage fright is it?" I try to look down, "What is it?" Four asks,

"The song."

"You're scared to sing the song?" he says trying to understand,

"Not the song, the meaning behind the song." I whisper,

"And what are those meanings?"

"I-I can't. I can't tell you." I stutter as my eyes lift back to his,

"Why?" he asks softly

"I wrote it when I felt like I got over it but I realize I'm not and I can't be." I pause and look away, "Not yet anyway. I just can't sing it, I'm sorry Four."

"Then don't." He suggests grabbing my hand and kissing it lightly,

"But I told you I would." I sigh,

"I know but you can some other time, I don't want you to push yourself when you're obviously not ready."

I smile and face him again, "Thank you."

He smirks, "Anytime. Now let's figure out what you are going to sing."

"How about 'Say something'? I mean I could probably sing it in my sleep." I suggest,

"Sounds like a plan." He laughs,

Time seems to freeze as we gaze into each others eyes, I feel bad for not being able to tell him about Peter but I just cant. Not yet anyway, maybe soon when I actually feel like I'm over what he did to me.

"Tris." Someone announces, I looks up, "Sorry but Tori is ready for you." I nod and smile. Four and I follow Sarah to a long hallway as we pass several offices and stop in front of a door with 'Meeting room' written on the front. Sarah opens it wide for Four and I to enter; we smile as thanks and walk inside.

**FOURS POV**

There are about 7 or 8 people sitting across from each other at a large table, Tori stands immediately as we strut inside, "Thanks for coming guys I'd like you to meet my staff, Chelsea Phillips." She says gesturing to a middle aged women, "Tracey Simmons." Again looking mid-thirties, "Phil Collins, Ricky Fisher, Tami Jackson, and my brother George Wu." They all seem to be late twenties,

Tris speaks up, "I'm Tris Prior nice to meet you all."

"Four." I say with a small nod,

"It's so great to meet you Four and welcome to our little family here." George says extending his hand I shake it firmly and state, "Happy to be here."

"Please take your seats." Tori asks motioning for the two chairs across from her at the head of the table, as we do she continues, "So we should probably start with some facts about you Tris, each of my colleagues are going to ask you some questions so they can get to know you better."

Tris nods and Tori' brother asks, "What instruments do you play?"

"Piano and guitar, I'm also trying to learn drums right now." Tris answers,

"Great, and how long have you been writing songs?" Tracey wonders,

Tris contemplates, "About 6 maybe 7 years."

Ricky continues, "In your opinion how much do you like your music?"

She looks at me for support, I smile and nod she searches for Ricky's eyes and says, "Its not so much that I like my own material as I like saying how I feel. It helps me cope with things I've been through and then I can eventually get over those hard times. I enjoy singing and playing music because it has always been an escape for me but I would have never thought I was good enough if Four and Tori hadn't mentioned it."

He nods then asks, "How about your music what type is it?"

"Well I'd say kind of low tempo for the most part but I have some pop songs as well."

"And how old are you?" Tami speaks up,

"17 I just turned it a few weeks ago actually." Tris replies confidently,

"Tori told us about how you had stage fright, how are you planning on overcoming that?" Phil questions,

Tris unknowingly shakes at the question so I grip her hand a little tighter, "Um well I'm just hoping with time it will go away. I have some help also so hopefully soon enough I will be fully cured."

Phil looks at her, "Who is your help?"

"Me." I answer; he doesn't say anything back so there is a slight silence.

Chelsea asks the first thing she has said yet, "What would you say is your style? Because you are obviously a very beautiful young lady so that will help in this entire process."

Tris first blushes and whispers, "Thank you." Then says, "I wouldn't call myself goth but I do wear a lot of black edgy clothing, If not that then usually I just wear the normal jeans and t-shirt."

"Ok we can go off of your liking of black." Chelsea says writing down some things, "And what about you and Four?" she asks, I'm guessing she is a publicist of some sort,

"What do you mean exactly?" Tris asks nervously,

"Like what is your relationship?"

"That is not important. We can discuss that when and if it's needed." I deliver quickly,

Tami nods and Tori takes over, "Alright I think that's enough for now, how about we get to the performance?"

"Sure." Tris whispers,

Tori stands "Follow me."

We walk with her to a room decorated in all different types of instruments from tubas to a grand piano. There is a row of seats that each person starts to take, Tris and I walk to the front and I ask, "Are you going to play anything?"

"I was thinking piano." She admits, I nod and slowly walk with her to the piano,

"Just take a deep breath and look at me anytime you need to. I'll keep you safe."

She smiles and sits down, I kiss her on the cheek and make my way over to sit next to Tori who is grinning at me, I roll my eyes and take my seat.

Tris says into the mic, "I'm going to sing a song I wrote a few years ago called 'Say something' I hope you like it."

She starts to play the song I have come to love over these past few years, she glances at me before starting to sing and when she is mid-way through the song I look around to see everyones reactions; a few of them have their mouths literally wide open in all of her talent, Chelsea and Tami have tears coming out of their eyes quietly crying to themselves, and Tori has that same pride filled smile on her face as she did in the beginning.

Once Tris finishes we all stand up and applaud her. She has a few small tears that had escaped from her eyes showing just how emotional this song is for her. I head back to her and give her a small hug, "You were amazing." I whisper in her ear,

"Wow." Tori starts, "That was great Tris I think I already know the results of this but I'll have to have a private talk with everyone and then I'll let you know as soon as possible."

Tris smiles, "Ok thank you."

As we begin to pass the representatives they each praise Tris in some way about her performance, some giving hugs, and some just about speechless. Once we exit I pull her into an empty room and smoothly pin her to a wall making sure not to hurt her in the process, I kiss her fiercely on the lips which she happily returns.

She pulls away out of breath, "What was that for?"

"That was because I haven't been able to properly kiss you all day." I reply with a smirk as I trail kisses all over her face, then I begin on her lips again, "And that was just because I wanted to." I admit barely pulling away,

"I'm not complaining." She says before wrapping her arms around my neck and locking her lips with mine, "But we should go." She says into my lips,

I sigh still not breaking from our kiss, "I guess."

I move my hands from their position on the wall on each side of Tris' head and reluctantly pull away slowly, I kiss her again, then she moves back and comes in again, we continue this a few more times until she pulls back and sighs, "We really need to go now."

I nod and take her hand in mine, we make sure its clear before walking down the hall and out of the office, I get in a couple surprise kisses while we wait in the elevator then behave as soon as we leave the building. I don't want any paparazzi to find out I'm dating someone yet.

*********PAGE BREAK***************

"You know my brother is right inside don't you?" Tris asks into my lips as we kiss,

"Yeah." I reply not caring one bit,

She smiles and tears our lips apart, "As much fun as this is I have homework to do."

"Right. I still need to get used to the whole homework on weekends thing." I admit, making her laugh, _gosh that laugh!_

"I'll see you at School tomorrow." Tris says before giving me another kiss on the lips and walking inside,

"Yeah bye Tris." I reply before she closes the door, I walk back to my motorcycle and make my way to my house.

**TRIS POV (Next Day) **

I do my normal routine today even though I barely slept because I was so hyped up on my audition/performance thing I did for Tori' office people. It was so nerve wracking but so exciting when I saw everyone's faces, they were either full of tears or full of surprise.

I make my way to the garage with my keys in hand and when I look at my normal parking spot I instantly remember that I left my car at the restaurant since Four drove me. _Well shit._ Caleb already left and Four probably has too, I text Christina asking for a ride because I know she doesn't leave her house until like 5 minutes before we are supposed to be at school.

She responds with "_Sure be there in 2" _

I guess you could say its pretty awesome having your best friend live so close to you. She soon drives up and I hop in, "So what's wrong with your car?" she interrogates right away,

"I left it at The Pit yesterday."

"And how did you manage getting home after leaving your car there?" she asks,

"Um." I start, "Four."

"Oh my God you guys are totally dating aren't you!?" she more acknowledges then actually asks,

"Maybe." I sheepishly admit,

"I knew it!" she squeals making the car swerve with her excitement I grab the wheel to steady it and say calmly, "Will you chill I'd rather not die."

She nods and focuses back on the road, "We need to have a sleepover so you can tell me every detail." She says as she parks in front of the school and turns to me,

"Yeah sure my parents aren't home anyway." I say opening the door, "Tonight?"

She yells, "Yes." And starts babbling as we head inside, I don't pay attention in the slightest.

"I have to go to class I'll see you later." I suddenly say to her after grabbing my book from my locker and stalking off to my first period class.

********PAGE BREAK*********

I am just abut to exit the bathroom to head to music class when I feel a pair of hands wrap around my body and pull me back inside, another set of hands cover my eyes they both shove me into a stall and shut it rapidly before I could see who it is. I hear it lock somehow from the outside and try to unlock it but it's not budging, _what the hell did they do to it._

I hear a male chuckle behind be and I turn to slowly to see the one and only Peter, "Hey babe." He says in a tone I hate,

"What the hell is going on Peter?" I ask rudely,

"Oh I think you know." He replies evilly

"No I don't please enlighten me."

He steps forward and grips onto my waist, he whispers, "This." right before he starts to eagerly kiss and bite my lips I shimmy my way out of his grasp and go to the other side of the stall

"Don't you dare touch me." I growl as I put my arms in front of my face in defense,

He sneers, "And what are you going to do about it Stiff?"

He started calling me stiff when I refused to get in bed with him, I doubt he would've stopped trying if I hadn't kicked him where the sun don't shine; multiple times.

When I don't answer he states, "Exactly." And walks closer, "Now I am going to get what I've always wanted." He demands,

When his hands come for my waist again I slap them away and punch him square in the face and he crumbles to the floor in pain, "Don't you ever put your hands on me again you sick son of a bitch."

I crawl under the opening of the stall door but before I can get out of the room I hear him call, "This isn't over Stiff!"

I walk into Music class late and sit down as unnoticed as possible, all my friends give me questioning looks but don't ask any questions. Tori suggests into the mic, "Tris since you decided to come in late why don't you do the honors of singing first today." I nod and make my way on stage, once I get to the center I see Peter walk in holding bloody toilet paper to his nose. I smile mischievously, while picking up the guitar and slinging it over by shoulder, I announce into the microphone, "I haven't been able to sing this because I thought I was lying to myself. But now I know, I am in fact a warrior."

I start to play and instantly feel the words take over my entire body,

"This is a story that I have never told

I gotta get this off my chest to let it go

I need to take back the light inside you stole

You're a criminal

And you steal like you're a pro

All the pain and the truth

I wear like a battle wound

So ashamed, so confused

I was broken and bruised

Now I'm a warrior

Now I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me again

Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire

You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar

I've got shame, I've got scars

That I will never show

I'm a survivor

In more ways than you know

Cause all the pain and the truth

I wear like a battle wound

So ashamed, so confused

I'm not broken or bruised

'Cause now I'm a warrior

Now I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me

There's a part of me I can't get back

A little girl grew up too fast

All it took was once, I'll never be the same

Now I'm taking back my life today

Nothing left that you can say

Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway

Now I'm a warrior

I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me again

No oh, yeah, yeah

You can never hurt me again"

**Sorry again that I made you wait guys; I hope this chapter made up for it. Let me know if you liked/loved it, I'll be putting the contest together soon. :) :) :) :) :)**

**See you soon,**

**~Faith **


	27. Chapter 27

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Haha you guys flipped at my little joke I have to admit it was pretty funny. I'm such an evil person I know :P The song Warrior is by Demi Lovato and I obviously have an obsession with her because I've already used like 3 of her songs lol Anyway I created the contest below so please if you are a fan/follower of this story and want to be a special guest star in it then make sure to check out the quiz below :) thank you! **

**FOURS POV  
**

I am beyond speechless right now. Even though I am still angry with Tris for walking in class with swollen lips and messy hair obviously just having kissed someone; her song was so relatable to me. It is probably the only song I've ever heard that I actually feel that way about; she wrote exactly how I've been feeling ever since I stood up to Marcus, like a real warrior.

I stand up with the rest of the class and clap when Tris finishes the song. I absentmindedly wipes the tears from my eyes that I guess had fallen when I imagined what I've been through. Tris walks off the stage and toward me for some reason I look away and ignore her, I can't just forget the fact that she was kissing some one a few minutes ago. I sit back down and barely pay attention to any of the performances that followed Tris.

School goes by and when I begin to walk out of the door I feel a small hand wrap around my wrist and pull me down the steps toward the woods, I look over to see the small petite blonde that seems to always be on my mind. I reluctantly follow her until we reach an open field, Tris lays down a blanket and takes a seat, she pats the spot next to her and I do sit then she asks, "Why are you mad at me?"

"I just want to know one thing." I say just above a whisper, she nods, "Who was it?" I ask,

"What?" she says confused,

I look at her dead in the eyes, "Who did you kiss behind my back?"

"I-I.." she stutters,

I stand up and shake my head, "I can't believe you did that Tris."

I start to walk away when she chokes, "Peter."

I have never felt so completely broken before; my heart feels like it has torn into so many different pieces. "So you're going back to Peter and you didn't even have the courage to tell me? I have to find out by seeing the aftermath of it!" I practically yell,

Her eyes start to water and I almost feel bad, almost. But what she did to me is way worse and I keep telling myself that as I look at her sad features. I turn back around and begin walking away, "He-he forced me." she screams, "His friends pushed me into a stall and locked me in there with him." She says quieting a little when I stopped in my tracks, "I swear Four." She whispers,

I face her and see her on her feet crying into her hands, "It's how I got over it" she admits as her words muffle from her hands covering her mouth.

"Tell me what happened." I demand,

She looks at me and sniffles, "After his friends pushed me inside there and locked the door I thought that was the end of it but when I heard Peter laugh and I turned to see him I knew something was going to happen. He started to kiss me and I pushed him away as soon as possible and went to the other side of the stall, after I told him not to touch me he came back again so I slapped his hands away and punched him in the nose. I crawled under the stall and that's how I got away." She finishes never breaking eye contact with me

"Why would he do that?"

"Ever since I denied him he has been trying even harder." She explains,

"Denied him?" I ask,

"Yeah. He tried to force me to sleep with him."

I nod and look away; I don't know what to do. She sighs, "Four I really didn't plan on hurting you he did this. You are the only guy I have been able to think about since I first saw you in the mall."

"So he's tried this before?" I question still slightly enraged,

She nods, "He used to tell me if I didn't he would kill me. I always made excuses to make sure we weren't alone to give him the chance. When he took me out one night we went to a secluded little restaurant he got a table in the back for 'privacy.' He tried to touch me and do things but I kind of just kicked him in his area then ran out as fast as possible."

"How did you get home?"

"I called my Mom and she made me tell her what he was doing to me. She said she had suspicions when I would come home with bruises and scream in my sleep but she wasn't positive. She filed a restraining order on him but he doesn't seem to care."

My eyes go wide in shock, "Wait he hit you?" She nods with tears forming in her eyes once again, "I am going to kill him." I yell in frustration,

She grabs my arm, "Four, it's done. I-I can't relive it."'

"Tris, he hurt you." I whisper on the verge of tears myself,

"He did. But I can't change the past. I have to just keep looking forward."

"How do you do that?" I ask,

"Do what?"

"Be able to push it away so easily? I've been…" I stop and look away hoping she didn't catch on to what I was saying,

"You've been what? Does someone hurt you Four?" she asks curiously,

"Oh um. No at least not anymore." I say quietly walking back to the blanket and sitting down, she follows and sits next to me,

"Who?"

"It's nothing, really." I say wishing she would just drop this entire subject,

She places both hands on my cheeks and makes me look at her, "No Four tell me." she whispers,

I sigh and take her hands in mine kissing both lightly then holding on as I look into her eyes, "My father."

She gasps, which I knew was coming. The few people that know have done the same thing, they look at me like I am a weak little child, "It's fine, I'm fine." I attempt to say,

"Why did he do it?" she asks, 

"You remember the song I sang on the first day of school?"

"Yeah it was so beautiful." She sighs,

"That was about my Mom. She left when I was little because of the abuse my Father did to her, and he turned on me when she left."

"Why didn't she take you with her?"

I shake my head, "I don't really know, she tried to call me a few years ago saying how I was better off with him and she wasn't ready to be a mother at the time, but now she is and she wanted to have me back."

"Why didn't you?" she asks,

"I considered it but she left me Tris left me with that monster."

She nods, "I'm sorry you've been through that."

"I don't want pity." I say looking at the ground,

"I'm not giving you any. I just want you to know that you're not alone, I have scars too Four."

"Tobias." I say, "That's my real name."

"Tobias." She whispers testing it out, "I like it, it suits you. Why don't you ever use it?"

"It is just another reminder of my life before." I say as I pick up a piece of grass and start plucking at it, "But you can call me it when we are alone, it sounds good coming from your lips." I admit glancing at those beautiful lips I haven't been able to kiss all day, she seems to know what I'm thinking because she smiles and begins to lean in. I do the same and our lips slightly touch when she pulls away and asks, "Does he still do it?"

"No, I don't let him." I say just now opening my eyes again,

"Good." She finishes and leans in again, we share a small peaceful kiss,

I smile when we stop to get air, she moves her hair with her hand making her tattoo visible to me once again, I take her arm and look at the masterpiece that is etched on her skin, "What does it mean?" I whisper,

"Freedom and the reminder that I have to be brave."

I look into her eyes, "Freedom from what?"

She sighs and inspects her colored arm, "Depression."

I nod but don't push anymore she glances back at me and asks, "Can I see yours?"

I know what she means right away and turn from her, I pull my shirt up and off of my body. She gasps at the sight of my entire back covered in black ink, "It's beautiful." She exclaims as she starts to lightly touch the top and slowly her fingertips slide down my back making me shiver, "What do these symbols mean?"

I imagine the 5 large circles going from the top of my back to the bottom surrounded by flames, "They remind me of the most important things I need to be." Her finger goes to the first symbol; flames, "Bravery." She travels to the next one; two hands reaching for each other, "Selflessness." She reaches for the third; a scale, "Honesty." Her hands graze the next one; an eye, "Intelligence." And last but not least; a tree, "Kindness." I say turning a bit to look at her,

"How did you come up with that?" she asks in a daze, I shrug making her laugh, "Just another talent of yours huh?"

I chuckle, "Yeah I guess so. I drew them when I was on my first tour and had them put on my back to cover up my scars."

Tris nods, "What did he do to you that made you have scars?"

I take a deep breath, "Well, when he gets drunk he seems to be a little more abusive so instead of his normal punches, kicks, and slaps, he would whip me with his belt. But honestly the worst of it was the emotional torment he always put me through, he used to always call me worthless, stupid, and a waste of his time. So when normal 10 year olds were outside playing in tress and with other kids, I would be locked in a closet because I look like my Mom or I didn't clean the house to his liking."

Her mouth gapes open at the realization of what my life was like, but she doesn't give me that look; the one where she sees me as a kicked puppy or something, her eyes show more of a hurt for what I've been through, "How did you overcome all of that?"

I shrug, "I think it was when my Mom tried to contact me. It made me so angry that she would leave me with a mental case and I guess standing up to him made me feel better. That and the music, when ever I needed to get something off my chest and out of my head I would write."

Tris nods and whispers, "Same."

"So what about you? I thought you were scared to sing that song."

She sighs, "I was. But when I stood up to Peter I felt an over whelming freedom that I had to share with everyone."

"Well I'm glad you did." I say with a smile,

"Glad I sang or glad I punched him?"

I chuckle, "Both."

She laughs and looks up, the sun is about to set and the stars are popping out.

There's a loud ring coming from Tris making her sigh, she picks up her phone and puts it on speaker,

"_Tris where the hell are you? I tried to find you after school because I thought you needed a ride home but when I realized you weren't there I drove to your house for the sleepover we were planning on having. I want to hear the details about you and Four." Christina says in one long breath, _

I give a questioning look to Tris, she shrugs and I laugh; I take the phone and move it closer to my mouth, _"Sorry Chris it's my fault. I'll make sure to get her home soon." _

"_Oh Four. I didn't know you were there." _Christina announces and I can here the surprise in her voice, "_Don't rush I'll be fine, you two have a good time." _And she hangs up,

Tris is laughing and I join in, "So you get to tell your friends but I cant?"

"I never said you couldn't." Tris says with a smile, "And she figured it out." I nod and stick my hand out; she takes it and together we stand up, she bends over to retrieve her blanket and we make our way to my bike. It feels so right when Tris is behind me as I drive. I end up taking her back to The Pit so she can pick up her car. I walk her to her black beauty and rush to the door to open it, when I try the alarm immediately goes of making Tris giggle,

I sigh with my hand still on the handle, "Could you please unlock the door so I can be a gentleman?"

She clicks the button making the door finally unlock, I do as I had once tried and open her door for her, she kisses my cheek as thanks and steps inside, "I'll see you later Tobias."

I smile at her using my name, "I'll call you." She nods and I say, "Bye Tris." Before shutting her door, she drives off and I watch the whole time smiling like an idiot.

I snap out of my daze when I see a flash coming from the bushes to my left, s_hit the paparazzi got us! _I hop on my motorcycle as fast as I can and drive down the same path Tris had,_ I have to warn her! Hell is about to break loose._

_**CONTEST**_

_**I said it would be the first person who got all the questions right but I changed my mind, the person with the most detail AND correct answers will have a role in my story. You ARE aloud to look back to past chapters to find it although it'd be cooler if you knew it by heart. Guests are aloud to participate just make sure you write your name. Thanks and good luck,**_

_**1. In my story what exactly is Tris' tattoo and what does it mean? **_

_**2. How did Robert die and what was his relationship with Tris before hand? **_

_**3. What was the reason for Zeke and Uriah taking a liking to Tris? **_

_**4. What couple was an official relationship in the beginning of the story? (Marlene/Uriah, Shauna/Zeke, Christina/Will, Tris/ Four, Tris/Peter, Caleb/Susan) **_

_**5. What is my Name? (lol I just wanna see if you all have paid attention.)**_

_**6. Where did Four and Tris first see each other? **_

_**7. What were the two nicknames Four had for Tris before he actually knew her?**_

_**8. What song did Caleb walk in on Tris singing?**_

_**9. What song did Four walk in on Tris singing at the waterfall?**_

_**10. Who signed Tris up for the contest?**_

_**11. THIS IS IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT TO BE IN THE STORY**_

_**Please write your name (you don't have to add your last name I can make one up) hair color/style, eye color, attitude, what faction you would want to be in, and what you want to be in the story (Fours Ex, the new girl, someone who's jealous of Tris, Etc.) **_

_**GOOD LUCK :)  
**_

_**~I'm not going to write my name because it's one of the questions lol **_


	28. Chapter 28

**AUTHORS NOTE (Sorry that it's so long)**

**Sorry I didn't update for 2 days I have been really deliberating on who to pick and it took longer then expected. I wanted to make sure to evaluate every entry as much as possible. Please forgive me! **

**But seriously WOW! So many of you participated in the contest its overwhelming omg. I can't believe I only get to choose one of you, but I have to so I'm really sorry for those of you who tried but didn't win. A lot of you had it right and were really close but this person I've chosen just had so much detail and every answer was right; like I said a bunch of you got all the answers correct and even had a lot of information but I ultimately had to choose just one, I hope it doesn't make you guys hate me if you didn't get in. I will be doing another one of these though in the future; that is if you want me to. **

**I also got over 600 reviews so here's a shout-out to Divergentfab for being the 600****th**** review, thank you so much for being a fan of my story your reviews make me so happy, I really really appreciate the love from you and everyone else. I hope you continue to enjoy my story and keep up the reviews ;) thanks again. **

**So the contest… Hmm… should I tell you who won or just make it a surprise?... ok I wont torture you like that :P … actually I think I will hahhaha love you all ;) **

**Here are the answers not detailed in any way:**

**1. Flock of blue birds going up her arm with be brave written (like Demi Lovatos but it doesn't say faith) it means freedom from depression and to keep in mind that she needs to be brave.**

**2. Car crash, best friends,**

**3. She threw a 50 yard touchdown pass in middle school**

**4. Shauna/Zeke aka the perfect couple**

**5. Faith :)**

**6. The waterfall aka their secret spot**

**7. Song girl and smile girl**

**8. Counting stars**

**9. Say something**

**10. Tori**

**To the person I chose; I know you wanted a different way of coming into this story but I felt this would go better with the story so I hope it's ok that It wont be exactly what you recommended. **

**TRIS POV **

"Christina!" I yell as I slam the door shut behind me,

"In the kitchen." She responds, I make my way inside the kitchen and find her sitting on the counter eating a bowl of cereal; I grab a bowl from the cabinet and pour myself some fruity pebbles and milk to top it off, "So how was your little date with your famous boyfriend?" Christina asks with a mouth full,

I laugh at the milk that dripped on her chin when she spoke, "It wasn't a date and he's not my boyfriend." I defend then whisper, "not yet anyway." I hop on the counter next to Christina, who shrieks,

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to." I say with a slightly red face,

"Details. Now." she demands,

I put a spoon full of food in my mouth making it so I can't talk even if I wanted to, she scowls and rips the bowl from my hand moving it out of my reach, "Whaaa." I complain with puppy dog eyes still attempting to swallow my huge bite.

She shakes her head, "I said now."

I finish the food and sigh, "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Everything." She emphasis,

I take a deep breath and open my mouth to speak but instead I hear a ring go through the house. I hear a deep sigh from Christina and laugh as I stand up and walk to the door, I open it slightly and my eyes widen,

"Hey there Bea." She says with a small smile,

"Oh my god." I pause and look her up and down, "You're…"

**FOURS POV **

I seem to get stuck at every red light, _I guess it's just one of those days._ I finally pull up to Tris' and see her talking to a girl with long wavy black hair, I make my way closer and as I suspected it's her.

"Sunny?" I ask still a little dazed that she is standing right there,

She turns and squeals, "Four" she jumps into my arms and I spin her around with a huge smile on my face,

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I set her on the ground, my grin never leaving,

"Well I came to see my old bestie what are you doing here?"

I laugh at the fact that we have the same taste in friends, "I came to talk to Tris."

I hear Tris clear her throat in the background we both look at her and she says slightly uncomfortable, "Sorry to break up the reunion but can I please hug you Sun? I freaking missed you so much!" They both spread their arms wide and cage each other in a hug sighing about how much they missed one another. When the break apart Tris turns to me, "So how do you know Sun over here?"

"Oh she's my." I start but Sunny cuts me off,

"That doesn't matter right now I want to catch up, I have so much to tell you."

Tris laughs but glances at me warily, "Yeah me too."

I almost forgot why I came here in the first place so I grab Tris' arm and say, "I need to talk to you real quick. Sunny can you just go inside for a second?"

She nods and walks into the house, Tris and I take a seat on the front steps and I take her hands in mine, "We have a little problem"

**TRIS POV**

I look back into her black eyes that I remember her mention came from her Moms side,

"Sunny?" I hear a male voice ask from over Suns shoulder, before I can even give her a hug she screams, "Four." And runs jumping into his arms

_Well, I did not see that one coming._

He twirls her around like he does to me and then they start to talk forgetting I'm even right here.

_Take a deep breath Tris you can't be jealous of your best friend, not again. Just breathe. _

I make a noise with my throat so they realize that I am in fact still here, ""Sorry to break up the reunion but can I please hug you Sun? I freaking missed you so much!"

We jump into each others arms into a bone crushing hug, "I missed you too Bea! How have you been?"

_Crap, she just called me Bea. Ok, its ok I mean she does have a right to call me it; she came up with the nickname. _

I sigh, "I've been better. How about you?"

She laughs slightly, "Me too."

We spread apart and I look at Four in questioning hopefully not coming off as too pushy, "So how do you know Sun over here?"

"Oh she's my." Four responds but Sun takes over,

"That doesn't matter right now I want to catch up, I have so much to tell you."

_Damn it, they must've dated or else she wouldn't be so passive about it._

I smile in hopes that she doesn't see the sadness I feel showing through my eyes, "Yeah me too."

Tobias takes a gentle hold of my arm and says, "I need to talk to you real quick." He glances to Sun and asks, "Sunny can you just go inside for a second?"

She nods and steps inside, we sit down and Four takes my hands in his own, "We have a little problem." He says with a sigh,

I give him a worry filled look; _this has to be the fact that Sun is back; maybe he never got over her. _"You don't have to tell me, I already know." I say sliding my hands from his,

"How did you find out?" he says with a sigh,

I look at the ground, "It was obvious."

"I'm sorry Tris I really tried to keep this a secret, especially for you."

"It's ok I mean who wouldn't want to be with her she's gorgeous." I point out standing up with tears threatening to spill, I turn to leave but Four takes my arm taking a stand also,

"Wait what are you talking about?" he asks as he makes me spin to look him in the eyes,

"You and Sunny obviously have a past. I can't compete." I say disappointed,

"You think?" he pauses and chuckles, "You think Sunny and I?" he full out laughs and I resist the urge to slap him in the face, he lets out a sigh and says, "That's not what I wanted to talk about and that's not even true."

I look at him confused, "So you guys never dated?"

He laughs again, "Nope."

"Then how do you know her and what did you want to talk about?" I say slightly relieved,

"Paparazzi got pictures of us today when you picked up your car."

_Oh, that makes sense._

I smile and take his hand in mine, "And?"

"And you're not mad?" he asks,

"No I mean it was bound to happen I cant really control the fact that you are famous can I?"

He kisses me on the cheek, "I was so worried you would be upset about it because you wanted to start your career without using my name and status."

"Well we can't really change it now. Plus if people think that you are the only reason I would be known and not because of my music and voice then I don't want to have to deal with them anyway."

He laughs a little, "Believe me they will all realize that you deserve every ounce of fame when they hear you sing."

I give him a cheeky smile and look into his eyes, "Thanks Tobias."

"Sure thing babe."

I shake my head with a disgusted face, "Nope, don't call me babe."

"What why?" He asks with a grin,

"It's sounds so."

Tobias cuts me off, "Cliché?"

"Yeah." I reply,

"Ok how about," he puts on a thinking face while humming, "Maybe like," he continues to think this time putting his thumb and finger up to his chin deep in thought, "I got nothing." He says with a sigh,

"Let's just stick with Tris for now." I suggest,

"Fine." He says dropping his shoulders defeated,

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him lightly bringing a smile back to his face, the sun shines in our eyes and it reminds me that Sunny is here; I pull back and he opens his eyes to look at me, "How do you know Sunny?"

He laughs as he removes his hands from my waist to slowly move my stray hair from my face behind my ear, "She's my little sister."

_Sunny Eaton is Tobias' little sister? That means Tobias is an Eaton, which means Marcus is his Father; Marcus abuses his children? _

"Did Marcus ever touch Sun?" I ask just above a whisper.

**Whoa guys that got Serious lol.. Anyway congratulations to the contest winner Guest Sunny! I'm so happy for you and I hope this lived up to your expectations. Let me know if you approve! Lol **

**It's a little short I know but a lot happened so I hope it makes up for the shortness.**

**Please everyone R&R and I've been really wondering why you all like this story so much? I mean I really appreciate that you do but I just wanna know why? I mean there are so many great stories out there you could be into so why mine? **

**Please let me know I'm really curious. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**~Faith **


	29. Chapter 29

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hey guys I'm back :) I'm so so so sorry it's been like forever since I've updated, I was super busy this weekend and just couldn't find time. I hope you all don't hate me too much! Any way one of you said to promise that I will not end this story anytime soon soooo, I PROMISE you that as long as the reviews keep coming and I have inspiration I will continue this story until there is no more ideas going on in my head lol **

**So now here is what you've been waiting for Chapter 29 :) enjoy,**

**FOUR POV**

"Did Marcus ever touch Sun?" Tris asks in a scared tone, I knew she would ask this after I told her I was an Eaton. I mean she is too smart not to put the facts together.

"I would never and didn't ever let him put a hand on her."

"Does she know?"

I shake my head no,

She lets out a sigh untangling her arms from around my neck, "How did you accomplish that?"

I shrugged at her question as if it was stupid; which it was, "I protected her like any big brother would do."

"So you took extra," she takes a deep breath and continues, "Extra beatings?"

I nod slowly, "I had to do whatever it took to make sure she didn't get hurt."

Tris looks into my eyes with a new look shining through, I can't quite put my finger on it but I'm guessing some sort of sadness, or something like that. Either way though she cups my cheeks in her hands and pulls me into a warm kiss.

"Tobias?" Tris murmurs after she slowly breaks our lips apart,

I open my eyes slowly, "Yeah?"

She hesitates, "I-" then she looks away and pauses, "Um, when are we going on that date?"

I laugh, "Soon I promise."

"Good." She says with a smile as she stands up and wipes her legs, "Um, I should get back in there." Tris admits as she points to the door behind her,

"Yeah probably."

"Did you want to come in? I mean your sister just got back from being with your Mom for the past 2 and a half years, I bet you missed her."

I sigh when she says 'my mom' that women gave birth to me but that's where the relations ended, she thought coming and asking for forgiveness was enough but no, it wasn't; not for me at least. Sunny fell for her apology but she didn't feel what I did, she doesn't remember when Evelyn left. I watched it happen, I felt the heartache, and I took the pain head on.

"No it's fine I'll just talk to her later." I say after my moment of thought,

"Are you sure?"

I nod, "Yeah totally, you guys have your best friend time." I kiss Tris lightly on the cheek; "I'll talk to you later."

She smiles, "Ok bye Tobias."

"Bye Tris." I wave before making my way to my bike and heading to my house.

**TRIS POV**

I stand still watching Tobias drive away; I can't believe how strong he actually is. I mean I knew just by interviews that there were things he was hiding but I never knew it would be this much hurt. I feel like the more he tells me about himself the more walls start to crumble around my own heart, I am falling way too fast for this guy.

And then there is Sunny; I mean I never would've thought my old best friend was Fours sister. She never once mentioned having a brother let alone a famous one. I guess I should've suspected; I never got to go over because she said her Dad wouldn't allow it and she seemed to change the subject any time I mentioned her family.

I hear the door behind me open lightly and close, I turn to see just the girl I was thinking about, "Hey." She whispers,

"Hey."

"So I guess he told you?" she asks sitting on the step Tobias and I had just been sitting on, I nod and do the same, "Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you but it was around the time he wanted to make a new name for himself that we started to become friends and I didn't want to ruin the image he was trying to create by telling everyone he was my brother. I know we were best friends and I should've told you he just.." I pull her into a hug making her babbling stop, she and Christina have that in common but that's where the similarities end; Christina is a girly girl where as Sunny is like me, more into dark clothing and keeps to herself. Both of them are equally as entertaining though.

"It's ok, I understand. I just feel bad for always talking to you about how cute Four was." I say with a small laugh,

She pulls away slightly with a smile etched on her face, "Don't worry, it was very funny for me."

Christina opens the door behind us and sits on the other side of me, "Sorry I just got really bored in there by myself."

I chuckle, "It's ok, sorry I've been out here so long."

"It's cool; I'm glad you got to talk to your boyfriend!" Christina says in a girly voice

I sigh, "I told you he's not my boyfriend."

"It sure looked like he was." Sun explains making kissy faces, I look at Christina and see she's doing the same. I shoot up from my spot,

"You guys were spying on me?"

They both glance to each other then say at the same time, "Of course."

We laugh, "I hate you guys." I announce,

"No you don't. You love us. " Sunny says standing up and wrapping her arms around me, Christina follows and eventually we are in a group hug.

I soak in this moment for as long as I can, my old best friend that moved away and my new best friend that came in at the exact time I needed her most. "You're right, I do love you guys." I say with a muffled voice,

"We love you too." They say simultaneously

We spread apart and make our way back inside, Sunny comes up next to my ear and whispers, "So are you going to tell me about how you and my big brother got together?"

I push her to the side and ignore her question as she cackles behind me, Christina sighs as she lounges on the couch in my family room, I sit next to her and Sunny goes on the other side of me.

"So how long are you in town Sun?" I ask turning toward her slightly,

"Just a couple days, I thought it'd be nice to come here especially since my brother is in town."

"You have a brother?" Christina questions,

"Oh yeah, he's older though." Sunny admits,

Christina laughs, "Not that I'd know him anyway."

"True." Sun says with a smile, "I'm just glad I finally get to see him. Every time I came to visit he was never here."

"Well the last time you came here was over a year ago." I point out,

She sighs, "Yeah sorry about that. I just, after what happened to Rob I didn't know if I could handle coming back." I nod in understanding,

"Why didn't you text or call?" I ask; I know I've been trying to act like everything was back to normal but I cant. Not after what she did, I have so much bottled up and I know it is about to explode,

"Bea please, I couldn't."

"Why not? You know it hurt me just as bad maybe even worse then it hurt you!" she sighs but doesn't answer, "You weren't even here for him anymore, you left him." I announce aggravated, "You left us, you left me! And after that he was gone and I felt alone, I know I had everyone but we were always the closest and you just straight up left."

"It was to be with my Mother." She responds,

"I know that. But you could've warned me Sun, you told me the day of. I had no time to process it or say goodbye it was so quick."

"I'm sorry." Sun says defeated, "I didn't mean to hurt you, my Mom said it was now or never so I jumped at the opportunity not really realizing how bad it would feel for anyone around me."

Tobias must have been crushed to watch his little sister leave with the woman who had straight up abandoned him and that makes me even more mad at her, "How could you do that to your brother? He did so much for you and you just left him." I ask as I stand up,

"What do you mean? He didn't do anything for me, he acted like I didn't even exist."

She really has no idea, "Are you serious?" I scream and exit the room; I just can't handle the fact that she didn't think about the consequences of leaving, and she didn't consider the pain she would cause. Tobias took whips for her and she thinks he doesn't care.

Sun slams her hand on the kitchen counter sending me from my thoughts, "What about you? You abandoned Rob."

I pivot to her, "So that's why you haven't talked to me in forever, you blame me for his death."

"What no." she replies,

"Yes you do, you think that just because I didn't love him back he left and got in that car crash. You think I caused it." I say frustrated,

"Bea." She sighs,

"Don't call me that." I growl narrowing my eyes at her,

She sighs, "I don't blame you, at least not anymore. I'll admit I did at one point but,"

"No buts! Sunny I struggled for so long about the fact that Robert was gone and I thought I was the reason; I thought that if only I had felt the same way he would still be here, and to top it off you stopped talking to me. You know how hard that was? Not having two of the most important people in your life leave at the same time. I was here dealing with it all by myself while you were who knows where avoiding me. I didn't need you to leave me too." I stutter whipping the tears that were slipping, "I needed you, and you weren't there."

My shoulders slump as I feel all of the pain back on my shoulders, Sunny wraps her arms around me and I cry into her, she says quietly, "Bea, I'm so sorry."

I sniffle, and breathe; finally able to let go of the resentment I've been holding in for so long. I just wish we could've discussed this and not got in an argument about it, "Me too. I've just been so hurt."

"I know. I didn't know how to react, I was too overwhelmed; I'm sorry."

I sigh and pull away from her, "Me too."

She uses her thumb to wipe away the excess tears, "I never meant to hurt you or anyone else Bea."

"I know." I say with a sigh, "I just hope we can get back to the way we used to be."

She smiles, "We can."

I nod, "We should probably start with going back in there." I admit motioning to the door. We interlock our hands and walk back into the living room, Christina is fully taking over the couch in a small slumber; Sunny and I both have mischievous grins as we sneak up and scream in her face; she shrieks at the top of her lungs making both of us cover our ears at the sound.

"You guys suck." Christina sighs after realizing it was only the two of us messing with her, "Are you finished your little cat fight now?"

We laugh, "Yeah, sorry about that." I reply,

"It's cool, there was a lot you guys needed to discuss."

We nod and sit next to her once again, "So are you finally going to tell me what went on with you and Mr. hot pop-star?" Christina asks,

I smile and glance at Sunny who can't help but chuckle, "Yeah I guess I could tell you guys." I take a deep breath and open my mouth to start but yet again the doorbell interrupts,

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Christina screams,

I laugh and go to the door, Zeke and Uriah plow through, "Why was your door locked?" Zeke asks,

"Yeah and why didn't you tell us Sunny was coming?" Uriah agrees quickly,

"Zeke, Uriah!" Sun screams as she hustles to each giving them a hug, "I missed you two knuckle heads."

Zeke smiles, "We missed you too."

Uriah nods still slightly shocked to see Sunny; she doesn't quite look like she used to. She definitely grew taller and her hair has more length to it, her make up is done very tastefully showing off her very dark eyes, and her black outfit shows off the muscular curves she has.

She smiles and turns to Uriah, "How have you been Uri?"

He sighs, "Good."

"Look can we talk?" she asks him motioning to the kitchen, he nods and they walk down the hall and out of sight.

**URIAH POV**

I can't believe she's back. I just don't know how to react, she broke my heart when she left and I'm not sure If I ever fully got over it; I guess that's the reason I haven't made it official with Marlene, I'm scared she'll leave me like Sunny did.

"Uriah I'm so sorry." She says with a sigh as we enter the kitchen, "I thought leaving was the best option but I didn't think about how much it would hurt you or anyone for that matter. All I could seem to think about was myself and I know it was selfish but I needed to be with my Mother."

"You left me, you knew how I felt about you but you still left me Sunny."

"I know and I felt the same way! But I couldn't not go with her."

I look into her eyes for the first time, "You could've at least stayed in touch."

She looks away from my gaze and admits, "It hurt too much."

"It hurt more not being able to talk to you." I respond,

"Uriah please, I wanted to be with you but a daughter needs her mother." I nod and begin to stand to walk out, "Uri, I need you to forgive me."

I turn to her, "Why?"

Her eyes meet mine and I see small tears falling from hers, "We both need to be able to move on and forget and the only way that can happen is if you forgive me."

"What if I don't want to forget?"

"I need you to." She explains, "Please, I can't handle the guilt anymore."

I reach my arms out resting my hands on her face, I pull it to mine and kiss her lightly. Once we part I whisper, "I forgive you." before walking away finally able to say that I kissed her and I can move on.

I pick up my phone as I walk out of the front door, I dial the number and hit call; after a few rings I hear a quiet, "_Hello?" _

I smile and say, _"Hey meet me at the park in 5." _

I hang up before they could respond and start my journey to the park, _its time to finish this. _

**TRIS POV**

Zeke and I decide to give them privacy and make our way back to the living room to join Christina, she smiles when she see Zeke and stands to give him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asks him

"Uriah and I wanted to see Sunny plus he had some stuff he needed to talk to her about." Zeke answers,

"I understand. She and I just had the same conversation but how did you know she was here?" I ask,

Zeke smiles, "Four texted me and mentioned her being here."

Christina's smile widens, "So now that their will most likely not be anymore interruptions can you tell me the story?"

"What story?" Zeke asks,

"Oh Four and Tris are going out." Christina replies nonchalantly,

I give her a glare and growl, "Christina." She just shrugs,

"So you have made it official?" Zeke says with enthusiasm,

"No, he just asked me on a date." I respond,

"Just? He 'just' asked you on a date?" Christina exclaims, "Are you kidding? Four freaking asked you out, do you know how incredibly exciting that is?"

"Apparently not." I say with a smile causing a sigh from Christina

"Can you just tell me please?"

"I guess." I'm about to take a breath as preparation and Christina cuts me off,

"No don't do that. Every time you take that stupid breath someone interrupts us, just get on with the story before I kill you."

I laugh and open my mouth to speak, "Ok so," footsteps are heard in the front room then a door opening and closing, I turn and see Sunny standing in the doorway with a small smile on her face,

"Every time." Christina yells throwing her arms up and falling farther into the couch,

We all laugh at her and Zeke asks, "How'd it go? Where's Uri?"

Sunny walks in taking a seat on the table in front of us, "I'm not sure where he went but he seemed to be on a mission. It went really well though." She says happily,

"Good." I say with a smirk,

"He forgave me." She whispers and looks to the floor,

"Of course he did. Whether you two dated or not you are still one of his best friends." Zeke explains encouragingly,

"Yeah I think it hurt him that you guys stopped talking more then anything else." I reply,

"That's what he said. " she says looking at me, "But now that I know you guys aren't mad at me I feel like we can get even closer though I am still so many miles away."

Zeke sits next to her and wraps an arm around her shoulder, "We were never mad at you. We were just sad you left and didn't keep in contact much."

She nods and I say hoping to change the subject, "Ok, so who's ready to hear the story now?"

**URIAHS POV**

I finally make it to the park after the 5 minute walk, I see her standing next to a tree with her hands in her pockets searching for me, when her eyes meet mine a smile immediately forms across both of our faces. I trudge toward her and she strides to me, we meet half way and as soon as she's close enough I grab her face gently and crash my lips with hers; she's surprised at first but soon enough kisses back. I pull away with a smirk marked on my face, her features mirror mine, "Marlene will you finally be my girlfriend?"

"What?" she asks out of shock,

"Will you be my,"

She laughs and cuts me off, "No, I know what you said but I thought you still weren't completely over Sunny."

I sigh, "I wasn't but I talked to her today and kissed her." Marlene's eyes pop open moving her hands from around me and stepping back slightly, I shake my head and finish, "I realized after I kissed her that there was no comparison to how I felt when your lips were on mine." I pull her waist to me, "I did like her a lot back then and thought we would be great together but not nearly as great as you and I. And how I feel about you, it's indescribable, undeniable, and incredibly intense."

Her small fingers cup my cheeks as she pushes her face to mine, her smile brightens in the kiss; she whispers into my lips, "I would love to be your girlfriend."

I pick her up never breaking our kiss; I spin her around as she giggles against my lips. It feels like perfection to have her in my arms with my lips on hers.

**Extra long chapter for you beauties because I haven't updated in 2 whole days, again I'm so sorry for that. But I hope this will help you forgive me. **

**For some reason I feel like this chapter is confusing and sort of stupid but I didn't know how else to go with it; How did you like the chapter? And what are your thoughts on Sunnys character? TOMORROW the new divergent trailer comes out, Who's excited? **

**Love you all,  
~Fatih **


	30. Chapter 30

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Sorry but I think this will be a normal thing from now on where I only update like every other day or every 2 days, I just don't have much time anymore or inspiration that makes me want to write everyday. I'm sorry if that makes you sad but I really just don't know where this is going; I had so many Ideas and I already used them so I'm kinda starting fresh as of now. Any kind of recommendations will be appreciated! :) Thanks.**

**Oh and To Sunny (Like the real sunny who I based the character off of) I hope you don't think that I made Sunny like you in the way that she was kind of rude last chapter but I felt like it was how I needed her to be especially as I set up her life in the story. Sorry if you feel like I am not portraying you enough, I just took the character and ran with it. Let me know how you feel!**

**Anyway here is the chapter, **

**TRIS POV**

Everyone seems excited when I mention the story, "So,"

"Beatrice?" I hear Caleb yell after slamming the front door,

"In here." I scream from the living room

Christina sighs even louder then before, "I am going to literally kill him."

"No you're not." I joke with her, she smiles and finally Caleb reaches the room,

He points to each of my friends, "You, you, and you. Out." he demands,

I shoot up from my spot, "Whoa don't be so rude, why do they have to leave?"

"Because I need to speak to you." He growls,

I'm about to argue with him when Zeke stands and pats my back, "It's cool I should probably find out where Uriah is anyway."

"And I need to go talk to my brother." Sunny chimes in,

Christina stays still and I glance at her, she doesn't move until Zeke glares at her, "Oh I, um, I should go too; I bet my Mom needs me."

I laugh and give each of my friends a hug before walking them to the door.

Before Christina leaves though she makes sure to whisper, "This isn't over! You will eventually have to tell me every detail." I nod and she smiles as she walks out of my house, once I close the door I make my way back to Caleb who is sitting on the couch sternly, one leg bent over the other and his arms crossed. _I wonder what I did wrong._

I sit across from him and wait for his accusations, when he doesn't say a word I sigh, "What is this about Caleb?"

His eyes find mine, "Guess what I saw when my friends and I were hanging out earlier?"

I shrug, "I don't know, a hot girl?"

He shakes his head, "No. I saw a picture online of my little sister kissing some guy on the cheek."

_Wow, that got around fast. _I clear my throat and say in a bored tone, "So?"

Caleb stands abruptly wagging his finger at me, "Why on earth were you kissing Four?"

I sigh, "Caleb chill out you already knew I liked him."

"Liking and kissing are two totally different things Beatrice." He points out,

"It was a little peck on the cheek, no big deal." I shrug,

"That picture has turned into a huge deal! Have you even been online lately?" I shake my head slightly, "Well I would check it out if I were you Mrs. Mystery Four lover." Caleb suggests before heading upstairs, I walk to our family office down the hall and log into one of the many computers we have set up in here; Immediately after I click safari I see the picture of Four and I by my car, the title at the top reading, "_Fours new love life "_

I click it and realize that's not all the pictures they have, apparently they've been following Four because there are several pictures of him and I eating at the Pit, walking in and out of Tori's office, and to top it off some from our competition at school. I roll down and read,

"_Our favorite young star seems to be settling in well as he attends Cali High School. The pop icon Four has been caught in many different places with this Mystery blonde whom we have discovered is not only a fellow student of his but also a Singer in the making. An unnamed source describes the girl as a "Sweet and talented girl who has some killer vocals." Although her name has not yet been confirmed we for one are very interested in finding out more about Fours possible love interest, and can't wait to hear her sing. We have a feeling this could be the start of the new 'it' couple in the business. More information is on the way." _

_Wow, Four warned me this would happen but I didn't think it would be this big of a deal. I guess I just have to get used to it._

My phone starts ringing and I look down to see an unknown number, I hit accept anyway and nervously say, "Hello?"

"Hey Tris it's Tori." A sweet voice echoes into my ear,

"Oh hey, what's up Tori?" I ask

She hesitates, "I wanted to, um, know if you saw the pictures?"

"Oh yeah I was actually just looking at them." I state,

She lets out a breath, "Your not mad or upset?"

"No, Four told me that he saw some people taking pictures so it was just a matter of time."

"Well good. About the comment on the article; apparently one of my employees is the one who said that, I will be firing them as soon as tomorrow."

"No don't do that. It's fine really, I just have to get used to it right?" I add quickly,

"I would say yes but it's unacceptable for my business, thank you for being so understanding but she will indeed have to be cut."

I nod even though she can see me, "Ok, whatever you feel is best. I really don't want anyone to suffer because of me so if I can make anything easier on you in anyway just let me know please. I will work my butt off for this opportunity."

"You really do belong in this business." Tori whispers, I think it's more to herself then to me but I laugh anyway,

"I guess so."

"Ok well I'd like to talk to you next Friday, I would meet you earlier but I am booked and we have a lot to discuss."

I smile, "Yeah of course, is right after School ok?" I ask,

"Definitely, I really am excited about all of this." She says happily,

"Me too, I'll see you tomorrow Tori."

"Sounds great. Bye Tris" She says back

"Bye." I reply before ending the call.

**FOURS POV**

I've been laying in my bed absentmindedly searching the internet, I've come across a bunch of interesting stories about Tris and I; some say we got married in Hawaii this past weekend, others say she is a stalker fan who I got pregnant, and the rest are actually pretty accurate when they state that we met in school and have been growing closer and have in common a big love of music.

When I look at my twitter feed all I see is fans asking about who my 'Mystery lover' is, I decide to write a small tweet to inform everyone that the rumors aren't true, well most of them anyway, so I type, "_Hey guys, no need to worry; I am not married nor am I engaged or going to be a father. I am having an awesome time so far in school and hope to be back in the arenas with you soon, love you all ~4" _

I shut off my computer and decide to try to take a nap but as soon as my eyes close I hear a light tap on my door, I know it's not Marcus because he doesn't knock so it has to be Sunny; I sit back up in my bed and announce, "Come in."

As I expected Sunny silently walks in and pauses next to my bed using her eyes to ask if she can sit, I nod and she takes the seat at the end of my bed. I smile at her when she's not looking, she really has grown up to be a beautiful young women, she has Marcus' nose, Evelyn's eyes, body, and mouth, and my hair color.

She looks at me slightly, "Tobias, I'm sorry I just ran out on you."

I shake my head, "No, don't be sorry. I understand why you would've wanted to go with her."

"Either way though I should've stayed in touch."

I nod, "Yeah that would've been nice."

She shy's away a little as she glances to the floor; "I didn't want to be in your way like I always was." _She thinks she was in my way?_ "I mean I was always your little sister who was like your shadow and I knew you hated that so when you became famous and I moved out I didn't want you to have to worry about that or me anymore."

I sigh, "Sunny look at me for a second." Her head lifts up to meet my eyes and I continue, "You have never been in the way, I'm sorry you felt like I didn't care about you; but It was my only way to keep you safe."

Her head cocks to the side, "Safe? From what?"

"Sun, It's not a big deal now but either way I want you to know I have and always will love you."

"Tobias, tell me. I'm not a little kid anymore." She demands,

"Honestly its.." I start but she cuts me off,

"Tobias, please." I nod and hop off my bed, I pull my shirt off and stand in front of her, "a tattoo?" she asks confused,

I back up a little and suggest, "Just look closer."

I turn my head toward her as I watch her examine my back and gasp, she runs her fingers over my now barely visible scars, "Who did this to you?" she asks on the verge of tears,

I sigh and throw my shirt back on, I sit next to her and turn her body so it's facing my own and whisper, "Marcus." A louder gasp comes out of her mouth,

"Why would you… Why would he.. When?" she asks quietly,

"He would do it when you were either gone or sleeping. I'm not quite sure why but I think it had to do with Evelyn leaving because it was a little bit after she had abandoned us that he started to…well, you know."

"But why didn't he do it to me?" she says with wide eyes as tears slide out of them slowly,

"I made an agreement with him to keep you safe."

"What kind of agreement?" I look away and she continues angrily, "Tobias what kind of agreement?"

"I said I wouldn't tell anyone as long as he didn't put a hand on you. It's also the reason I tried not to get too close to you or anyone else because he would use that to his advantage and hurt you."

Suddenly she wraps her arms around my neck pulling me into our first hug since she was probably 6, I smile and wrap her tightly to me. She says quietly, "Thank you Tobias." I nod slowly against her and we spread apart, I glance at her to see she is now looking to the floor as she whispers, "So I guess Bea was right."

I pull her face to look at me, "What did she tell you?"

"Nothing, I said something about you never caring about me and she got all mad and stormed out of the room. You must've told her about this." she admits,

I nod, "I did."

She smiles, "You really like her don't you?" I quickly avert my eyes to the floor and she just laughs, "I mean I get it. She's pretty special."

"Yeah she is." I say quietly,

"When are you going to ask her to be your girlfriend?"

I chuckle and look at her again, "We haven't even been on our first date yet."

"But you asked her out right?" she states, I nod, "Well then why don't you do it then?"

"I don't know. I mean I still haven't even thought about where to take her."

She grins wide, "I bet I could help. I mean I am one of her best friends."

I nod slowly and listen to my sister's plan.

**TRIS POV**

I am now sitting silently at the dinner table waiting for Caleb to come down and Uncle Jack to bring the food out. I hear loud stomps running down the stairs and look up to see Caleb dressed in a button up blue shirt and tan khakis I curiously ask, "And where are you going dressed so nicely?"

He blushes a little and says, "Out."

"Where to?" I question, "And with who?"

He sighs, "I'm going on a date with a girl to a restaurant."

"What girl?" I ask,

"Just a girl from school."

I nod, "Do I know her?"

He looks away sheepishly, "Maybe."

I gasp, "Oh my God who is it?"

He laughs but doesn't answer as he walks toward the door to the garage, before he can open it I run towards the door and slam my body in front and spread my arms out, he whines, "Come on Beatrice you're going to make me late."

I shake my head and state, "Not until you tell me who it is."

He lets out a long sigh and whispers an inaudible name I put my ear closer and motion that I couldn't hear him, he says a little louder where I could barely catch, "Susan."

I smile wide and squeal, "Finally!"

He chuckles and asks; "Now could you please move I need to go."

I nod, "Of course, you go have fun." I give him a slight wink before sliding away from the door. Red fills his cheeks as he walks out to his mustang, I can't wipe the smile off my face;_ he has had the biggest crush on Susan since we we're like 5, she is actually Roberts sister but I make sure not to let that drag me down. Susan is perfect for Caleb and I am overly happy that they actually took the next step in their relationship; it's about freaking time. _

I see Uncle Jack finishing up dinner and sit on the counter as I state, "Looks like it's just you and me."

He looks away from the soup he is stirring and smiles, "Sounds good to me."

He ladles out a spoon full of soup into two different bowls, he hands me one and holds the other as he takes a seat at the stool behind the counter, I stay where I am and use my foot to open up the utensils drawer I pull out two spoons; I place one into my bowl and turn slightly to give Jack the other, his mouth is wide and he says, "That was disgusting."

I shrug, "I didn't use my feet to pick up the actual spoons."

He chuckles, "I'm surprised." I laugh and take a bite of my chicken soup; we continue in silence until he says, "So what's up with those pictures I saw on the Internet?" I look at him surprised that he even knows how to use a computer, "What? I'm not that old." He states causing me to laugh,

"No, you're not old at all." I joke,

He sighs, "Whatever, who were you kissing in the pictures?"

"Since you're not old you should know." I state with a small smile,

He lets out a chuckle, "Ok fine I'm old. Just tell me who the young man is please."

I nod and explain, "His name is Four, he's a famous singer who goes to my school now."

"And he's your boyfriend?" he asks,

"No. I mean, not yet, he asked me out this weekend."

"So your not pregnant?"

My eyes widen, "What? No. We haven't even gone on a first date yet!" he lets out a long happy sigh, "Is that what people are saying?" I ask,

He nods, "Yeah, well that and you guys got married which I know isn't true because you came home every night this weekend."

I let out a real full laugh that makes my eyes tear up a bit. _I can't believe paparazzi get a picture of me kissing Fours cheek and then come to the conclusion that I'm pregnant. _

_It's ridiculous. _

When I've calmed a bit I drink the last bit of soup not even using the spoon, I wipe my mouth with my arm and hop off the counter, "Thanks for dinner Uncle Jack."

He nods, "No problem sweetheart."

I take his empty bowl before he can protest and take both of them to the sink, I go towards him and kiss him lightly on the cheek, "Good night and thanks for looking out for me."

He smiles and gives me a small wink, "Anything for you Trissy. Night."

I love how carefree he is when my parents aren't here. He's way too stiff and calls me Beatrice, or Mrs. Prior, even though I insist that he call me Tris or in this case Trissy.

I give him one more small smile before jogging to my bedroom, I change into a long t-shirt and walk into my bathroom to take off my makeup and brush my teeth; once I'm done I jump into my bed and grab my phone that I had left on the nightstand.

My heart flutters when I read that I have a text from Four,

"_Did you see the pics?" _

I type in, "_Yeah, I'm not gonna lie we look good in them, although they got my bad side a couple times." _

I instantly get another notification, which reads, _"What bad side? But yeah we'd make a pretty cute couple huh? :)" _

I literally laugh out loud, _"Well duh. Why do you think I agreed to go on a date with you?" _

"_Well I had hoped it was because you liked my personality but that works too." _He texts back,

I reply, _"What does personality have to do with a relationship?:P" _

He quickly responds, "_Obviously not a lot lol." _

I smile and yawn; I should really go to bed since I have school in the morning, _"Either way I'm excited for the date. But I'm gonna go to bed, good night Tobias!" _

"_Haha you're such an old lady! Night Beautiful!" _He says back,

I text, _"Hey! You're older then me so you're just admitting to the fact that you're an old man, Idiot." _

He replies, _"Lol I thought you were going to bed…" _

"_I was but then you made that stupid comment so I had to defend myself."_ I type with a chuckle,

"_Ok, if I say sorry will you leave me alone?" _He asks,

"_Why do you want me to leave you alone so bad?" _I question,

"_Because I'm trying to sleep! :(" _He says,

I laugh, "_Who's old now?"_

"_Still you." _He responds,

"_Ok. Ok. I'll let you sleep you old fart. Sweet dreams." _I type fast,

I lay the phone on my stomach and wait for the buzz noise, when it comes I look at the bright screen, _"Night Trissy ;)" _

I smile and set my phone to the side, I cuddle up in my blankets as I let sleep take over my body with Tobias on my mind the entire night.

**Hehehehe that was a better chapter then the last one lol anyway please review I almost have 700! I'm excited and hoping since I don't have much to do tomorrow that I'll be able to get another chapter out to you all. Let me know what you thought please!**

**Oh who saw the newest Divergent Trailer? I literally watched it like a dozen times! I'm so freaking excited for the movie! **

**Thanks for reading,**

**~Faith **


	31. Chapter 31

**AUTHORS NOTE  
**

**I'm Backkkkkkkkk again:) **

**Thanks for being so understanding guys it really means a lot! I appreciate all of the feedback and hope it keeps coming *****wink wink* lol My goal for this story is that you enjoy it and relate to it, so as always if you have any ideas for the story either review or PM them to me. I really want to know what you guys think I should do and where you think I should go with the story. Thanks :) **

**FOURS POV**

I hear the beeping of my alarm and hop out of bed_, I already feel like today is going to be a good day and it's Monday_. I pick up my phone and see a new voicemail from Marcus, I hit the accept button, put in my password 4444, then wait for his voice. It goes through my phone as he says, "Tobias I left for a business trip last night and forgot to tell you so I will be out of town for about a week, please don't destroy the house. I'll see you in a few days."

_I guess Sunny didn't tell him she was in town._ Oh well at least I don't have to protect her from him this week and can just enjoy my little sisters company; which reminds me, I wonder what she is going to do while I'm at school.

I walk to her bedroom that has literally not changed since she left, Marcus was too bitter about it to do anything and I felt like I would be disturbing her privacy so neither of us went in there, I knock on her door lightly, she says a quiet "Coming." And opens the door, she has ultimate bed head and is wearing one of my larger sweatshirts and I'm guessing shorts underneath, I laugh at her appearance, which makes her scowl at me, "Oh shut up I just woke up. What do you want?"

My grin grows at the fact that we are actually acting like real siblings instead of ignoring each other, "I wanted to know what you were planning on doing since I have school?"

"Where is Da- I mean Marcus?"

I flinch a little, "He's out of town and I'm guessing you were going to surprise him so he doesn't even know you're here?" she nods slightly, "Its ok if you call him Dad by the way."

"No it's not Tobias, he doesn't deserve that title anymore."

I look at the floor and back up to her trying to change the subject, "So what are your plans?"

"Well I had planned on hanging out with you but I totally forgot you decided to go to school so I guess I'll just stay here until you get home."

"Don't be ridiculous, I could take a few days off." I state,

"You don't have to do that. Plus you have to set up everything for the date." She deadpans,

"I can go on Friday and do it then." I suggest,

She shakes her head, "Tobias really, I'll be fine here."

"Sunny, I'm staying."

"Why?" she whines,

"Because you're my baby sister who I haven't seen in a long time. I am spending time with you while you're here." I demand,

"I'm not a baby anymore. And how are you going to get out of school? You can't just say you want to take the day off, it doesn't work like that."

I lift my phone that is in my hands and dial the schools number, I clear my throat so I have my 'instructor voice' and when the receptionist picks up I state, "Hi, I am Marcus Fours father. He woke up sick this morning and will most likely miss a few days of school."

"Oh that's so sad I hope he feels better soon, thanks for telling us." The lady says,

I have to bite my lip so I don't laugh and respond, "No problem, thanks. Bye."

I hit end and let my laughs fill the hall, I look at Sunny and ask, "How does that work for you?"

She smiles, "It sounded very believable actually."

"Don't sound so surprised, you can learn a few things from your big brother." I state as I turn around, "Oh and you should really go change you look like a wreck." She laughs and slams the door behind me, I walk to the kitchen and decide to make myself a bowl of cereal as I wait for Sunny to finish.

I sit down on the stool and shovel spoon fulls into my mouth, "Boo!" I hear her scream behind me, I don't even flinch and keep chewing my food, "Are you serious?" Sunny asks with a sigh,

I look at her and shrug, "Not much scares me anymore."

She must have taken a shower because her hair is wet and pulled up into a messy bun; she has yoga pants and a black t-shirt on and a bit of make-up.

She nods and lets out a laugh, "It was worth a try, where's the bowls?"

"Exactly where they've always been." I say pointing to the cabinet next to the sink,

"You guys really don't like change do you? I mean my room is just how I left it."

"Yeah I guess it's just not something Marcus wanted to deal with while we were gone." I deadpan as she pours herself a bowl of cereal,

After she takes a seat next to me she says, "I still haven't told you how proud I am of you."

I smile, "Thanks Sun that means a lot."

"Really though, I have all your CD's and posters." I look at her questioningly, "that probably sounded weird." She admits making me laugh, "Anyways, I always knew you were talented but you have gone above and beyond my expectations of your career and I am literally like the proudest little sister in the world."

I throw my arm over her shoulder and pull her in for a hug, "Thank you." I whisper,

She escapes and begins eating her food with a smile, I do the same and we finish in completely content silence. I take her now empty bowl and make my way to the sink as I wash them I ask, "So what did you want to do today?"

"That's up to you." She says,

I think for a second and suggest, "I'd say go out somewhere but that would be a big mess with the paparazzi following me right now, how about we just hang here watch movies and talk?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Awesome, you grab some movies and I'll be right back." I say before drying my hands and walking up stairs, I hit Tris' number and tap call, I wait a few rings but then her voicemail beeps, I hang up with out saying anything. When I look at the clock I realize she is probably in her first class. _Oh well I'll just wait until she calls me back._

I walk down the stairs to find Sunny sitting on the couch knees bent up distracted by the TV in front of her, I go behind her and scream in her ear, she shrieks loud and I laugh so hard I fall on the floor. She scowls at me hard which just fuels my laughter even more, "Tha-That was Hi-hilar-rious." I stutter,

She holds on to the back of the couch and slaps me I pull her arm so she falls face first on top of me, she lets out a chuckle and stands off of me, she puts her hand out and I take it, "You suck." She states with a sigh as she helps me to my feet,

"Yeah I know. What are we watching?" I ask as we go back around to the couch and sit next to each other,

"Well Marcus doesn't have a big selection but I did find the 'Other Guys' so I put that in."

I look at her, "Isn't that movie a little, you know; old for you?"

"Tobias you are only a year older then me."

"And?"

"And you probably watched it when it came out so you were exactly my age." She explains,

Dang she is too smart for her own good, "Fine but if I ever catch you cussing like this movie I will voluntarily clean your mouth out with soap." I say in my big brother voice,

She sticks her hand out, "Deal." I shake it and laugh with her; we watch the commercials together,

It's nice sitting with her so carefree right now; I don't have to worry about Marcus or anything. I can just enjoy my little sisters company for the time being, "How long are you staying?" I ask,

"Probably to the end of the week, I wanted to be here for your big birthday." She says with a smile,

I laugh, "How sweet."

She flips her hair and jokes, "It comes naturally."

"No I think that came from me." I say confidently,

"What? No definitely not." She chuckles,

I nod, "Sure."

**Page break page break page break page break page break **

After two and a half hours of full on laughter Sunny and I decide to go out on the porch and talk, I sit down and wait for her to join; she comes out with two mugs and hands one to me, I look down to see coffee, "Black?" I ask,

She nods, "Just the way you like it."

I smile and take a sip; I really did miss her being around. I look up and ask, "So how's…" I pause not sure what to call her,

"Mom?" she asks cutting me off, I nod and she continues, "She's been good."

"And you?"

She smiles, "I've been doing well now that I patched up everything with my friends and you of course."

"How about School?"

"Oh I took some extra classes in the summer so I can graduate earlier." She says proudly,

"Wow, that's great." I tell her with a grin, she nods, "Where have you been living?"

"Right now Mom and I are in Georgia, we lived in Chicago for a while but recently moved there." I nod taking in all this information, "How about you? How's your rock star life Four?" she asks with a wink,

"It's pretty awesome. I love performing now and really enjoy making music, I just hired a new Manager so I'm hoping to be able to write a full length album all on my own."

"That's exciting. I can't wait to hear it!" she smiles,

"What about you? Have you been writing lately?" I ask,

"Not really, nothings been inspiring me recently."

"No boy troubles?" I joke,

She laughs, "No, I still have yet to have a real boyfriend so you have nothing to worry about."

"Really?" I ask slightly shocked,

"Yeah. Why is that so surprising?" she questions,

"I don't know, you just have grown up beautifully I'm surprised no guy has snatched you up yet." I admit seriously,

"Thanks but after what I did to Uriah I haven't had the courage to move on."

"So Uriah's the guy you liked but wouldn't tell me about?" I deadpan,

She laughs, "Yes he was. Since you didn't go to school once we moved here it wasn't too hard to hide from you."

I nod, it was really difficult to keep tabs on her life when we got here; I decided to homeschool so I could focus on my music and she went to school and started a whole new life for herself with all the friends she made. People at our old school had thought we were twins but she was just really smart so she skipped a grade,

"So after talking to him are you planning on dating someone soon?" I ask,

She shrugs, "I don't know Tobias. It depends,"

"On?"

She chuckles, "What's with the third degree?"

I roll my eyes, "I don't know I'm just curious."

She sighs, "I guess I'm waiting for the right guy, I don't want to settle just because some one comes up with a rose and asks me on a date."

"Has some one done that?" I ask,

She nods, "Multiple times."

"Oh so guys have been interested but you denied?"

She nods again, "Like I said they haven't been the right guys."

I smile, "Well that's good that you aren't just going out with anyone random, you deserve the best and should settle for nothing less of that. I expect to be notified if someone does happen to be the 'right' guy for your first boyfriend."

"Of course I'll tell you." Sunny smiles, "So are you going to throw a party for your birthday since Marcus isn't home?" she asks changing the subject from herself to me,

I shrug, "I mean I hadn't thought about it but that sounds fun."

She gets a big grin, "You could invite your famous friends."

I laugh, "Is there someone in particular you would like to meet?"

"Maybe but I'll let you decide who that is." She says with a mischievous smile,

"I have a feeling it's a boy." I comment, she shrugs and stays silent, "Fine, don't tell me. I'll just invite all of the teen stars I know and hopefully the one you want will come."

She grins, "Awesome."

My phone starts to ring, I dig it out of my pocket and see Tris' name dance across my screen, I say quickly, "I have to take this." then slide open the door and walk into the kitchen, I hit accept and answer, "Hey."

"Hey where are you?" she asks disappointed,

"Sorry I tried to call you to let you know I am hanging with Sunny at home today, I didn't want to leave her alone."

"And you didn't think of asking me to join?"

I laugh, "Tris do you want to come hang with my sister and I?"

She sighs, "I can't I have cheer later but thanks for the invite."

I chuckle loudly, "You are so weird."

"Thanks?" she says questioningly,

"Don't worry it's a good thing." I state,

"Alright, but how long until you come back, lunch is really boring without you." She whines, I hear a bunch of disagreeing in the background and laugh, "Please hurry." She whispers into the phone,

"Sorry Trissy you're on your own until Friday." I say with a small smile,

"You suck!" she growls, "I hate you."

"No you don't." I defend,

"Yes I do, I hate you so much right now."

I laugh, "Sure you do."

She sighs, "Ok fine," then she whispers, "I really do wish you were here though." I hear a bunch of 'awwws' in the background and then Tris scream, "Shut up."

"I wish you were here." I say back,

I can hear the smile in her voice when she says, "Me too." Then she sighs, "The bell just rang I have to go, Bye Four."

"Bye Tris." I reply before ending the call, I really do wish Tris was here; I just like having her near me, being able to kiss her or hug her; it's probably the best feeling in the world.

"Well wasn't that adorable." Sunny coos snapping me out of my daydream,

"You little brat. You were listening in on my phone call?" I ask with a smile,

"Of course I was. I had to make sure you weren't talking to some random chick while being with my bestie."

"You actually think I'm like that?"

She laughs, "No, I really just wanted to hear you sound all cute and sensitive while talking to Bea."

"Oh shush." I say before pushing her lightly to the side and walking out to the porch,

"So what are we going to do for lunch?" Sunny asks after following me outside,

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Anything." She says overdramatically,

I laugh, "You act like you haven't eaten in years."

"It feels that way." She states,

I cant believe how hungry this girl gets; Tris and her have that in common. Now that I think about it; they both have a lot in common, they are very intelligent, courageous, kind, and have a little bit of attitude, they are also funny and theatrical when they want to be. I guess I understand why they are bestfriends.

"How about we order a pizza?" I suggest,

"With everything on it?" She asks excitedly,

"Of course." I state as if she was stupid,

After about 45 minutes of waiting the door bell rings, I trudge to the door and open It wide, I hand the man money and take the box with a small thank you I close the door with a sigh; I'm glad this delivery man didn't recognize me like the last time but its not too surprising the guy was pretty old.

"Finally!" Sunny screams as I set the food on the table in front of her, I laugh and we both dig in enjoying every bite of our lunch.

**Sooo… some of you were asking if Sunny will indeed have a love interest, I was thinking about it and wanted to know who you thought it should be? Someone famous, or a normal guy? Let me know what you think!  
**

**Be Brave,**

**~Faith **


	32. Chapter 32

**AUTHORS NOTE  
**

**Hey guys so sorry its been a few days I was sick and really have not been creatively ready to write another chapter but I'm back now so it's ok :) just so you know I don't write the chapters in advance and decide to post them when I want to; I literally write for 2 hours or more and post as soon as it's done. I just thought you should know that I'm not intentionally making you wait I have been busy and I just found out I have to sing at church so I'm anxious and yeah sorry… I was also reading some 7****th**** heaven fanfics lol I miss the show and started reading and yeah I'm hooked on those right now, MARTHIE till the end. **

**Any who, OVER 700 REVIEWSSSSS! YAYAYAYAY thank you so so much. I am so happy each of you enjoy my story. **

**Shout-out to Factionmixer for being lucky number 700, thanks for the review I appreciate it, and to answer your questions Tris' music career will happen soon! Idk if I want to skip a few months to it or not yet but it will definitely come eventually. And thanks for the suggestion of doing Sunnys POV I might just do that :) thanks again and please keep the reviews coming! **

**Here is the next chapter. **

**TRIS POV**

Tobias hasn't been at school all week and it has been torture to say the least, especially with all my friends asking me questions non-stop about what the tabloids are saying. It is really starting to get on my nerves; they obviously can tell I'm not pregnant yet they feel the need to check my stomach everyday. Honestly I think Zeke and Uriah do it just to see my abs but either way it's irritating.

"Hey!" I hear a rough voice behind me; I turn slightly from my position on top of my car hood to see the blue eyes I haven't seen in 4 whole days.

I hop off and collide instantly into his arms, "Hi what are you doing here so early?"

"Your car woke me up so I hustled out the door to come see you." He mumbles against my hair making me shiver lightly.

"Sorry." I say referring to me waking him up,

He parts and brushes my hair away from my eyes leaving his hand cupped to my cheek, "Don't be."

I feel a real urge to lean in and I think he reads my mind because he initiates the first move, I of course follow and soon enough our lips are hooked together in a sweet kiss, "I've been wanting to do that all week." Tobias admits after we break apart with our foreheads still together.

I open my eyes with a smile on my face I find his blue ones staring back at me, "Me too."

He lifts his lips to my forehead and then reaches for my hand that I take easily, we walk to the front steps and sit down still not ready to enter the school.

After a short silence I glance toward his perfectly sculpted face, he quickly realizes and turns to me; I look away feeling a blush creep up, making him chuckle a bit.

"So, what do we have here?" I hear someone ask in front of me, I lift my eyes to the voice and immediately scowl,

"What do you want Peter?"

Tobias looks at me with a questioning face, he mouths, 'This is Peter?' I nod slightly. Peter takes my hand in his and pulls me from my spot, Tobias quickly stands up, "If you ever touch her again it will be the last thing you do." He growls making me kind of frightened but also really attracted to him.

"I can touch my Girlfriend whenever I want." Peter announces,

I yank my wrist away and slap him in the face, "I am not your anything Peter now leave me alone." Tobias takes a step next to me and intertwines our hands together; I look at him and he just smiles then turns back to Peter with an angry scowl penetrating off of his features. Peter shutters a little then grunts and stomps up the stairs and through the front doors.

Both Four and I bust out laughing, I smirk, "You know you're a little scary Four." He nods and kisses my cheek we walk up the small flight of steps, I look at him, "We can't go in there holding hands, not yet at least." I say sadly,

He looks down in agreement and kisses my lips carefully then lifts our locked hands and brushes his lips against mine before letting our fingers detangle. I sigh, but let it happen. He opens the door for me and we walk together inside. We both look at one another once more with a smile before heading our separate ways to our own lockers.

I make it to mine and stick my backpack inside as I grab my notebook, and both books for my next 2 classes, then a pencil. I close the door and am met with a smiling Christina hiding behind it, "I saw you."

"I see you too?" I say confused,

"No I said I saw you as in I saw what you did." she explains,

"What did I do?"

She rolls her eyes, "Oh you know exactly what you did."

"As much as you want to believe I do, I don't. " I state as I walk toward my classroom,

She hustles from behind me to my side, "You're so stupid." She states, "I saw you and Four kiss before you came in the School." She exclaims excitedly and way too loud,

I shove my hand over her mouth, "Seriously Chris you need to keep it quiet. Why is it a big deal? You've seen us kiss before; Remember at my house?"

"Yeah but that was more private but this was at School!" she explains with overly exaggerated hand motions,

"Whatever Christina it's not a big deal."

"Seriously Tris can you be a girl for 5 seconds and admit how big of a deal it actually is." She says frustrated,

I look around the hall and pull her arm quickly into the bathroom letting out a long sigh, "Ok, you have no idea how incredibly excited I am." I state with a girly shriek, _Wow this has never happened when I like a guy._

"Well you should be, you are dating FOUR!" Christina says breaking into a wide smile, she then joins me in my happy squeal and we start jumping up and down in circles, once I let it all out we both stop with big grins and I laugh,

"I can't believe I just did that."

"I'm just happy you are finally letting your girly side out, can I put you in pink next?" she asks,

I shake my head, "Don't push it."

She sighs, "It was worth a try."

Suddenly a stall in the corner that I hadn't realized was occupied slams open and a furious Lauren struts toward me, "You, stay away from my boyfriend." She says pointing her finger at me with every word.

I laugh, "He isn't your boyfriend, and I think it's time you finally get over him." I emphasis as if she was a little kid,

"He loves me you little Bitch." She growls, stepping closer to me as a challenge,

Christina slides in the middle of both of us and glares at Lauren, "Don't you dare talk to her like that, Four is over you and has been for a long time; honestly I doubt he was even into you in the first place so get. Over. It. And leave my best friend alone." Christina states with an intimidating voice,

"Letting this Barbie take your battles for you little girl." Lauren growls over Chris' shoulder,

I gently push Christina to the side and say with a smile, "What battle Lauren? Four obviously doesn't want anything to do with you so I really don't see a reason in even having this conversation."

Her fist comes up to my cheek making my eye instantly shut and my face being thrown to the side. Christina immediately shoves Lauren to the ground and attends to my face; Lauren hops to her feet fast and hustles out the door.

"Here let me clean you up." Christina says once the door closes; I nod my head and stand up then hop on the counter. Chris grabs a couple paper towels as she lets cold-water run on it I turn toward the mirror and already see a bruise start to appear around the base of my eye. I sigh and face forward to let Christina lightly dab the now black and blue bump on my face, "She really hit you hard."

"Yeah, and it hurts just as bad as it looks." I say with a wince,

Chris frowns, "I'm sorry, I should've stopped it."

"No you tried. It's my fault, I could've just ignored her." I admit, "Do you have any cover up?"

She nods and starts digging in her purse pulling out several different colors of concealer, she applies a nice coat over my eye then adds a pink shade of eye shadow and dark black eyeliner on the base of my lid. She does the same to my other eye so they match then smiles in satisfaction, "As good as new."

"Thanks Chris I appreciate it."

She nods, "Anytime Trissy." I jump off the counter and turn to look at my reflection, there was still a hint of a dark shadow under my eye but it's not as noticeable as before, I hear Christina gasp and worriedly look at her as she states, "I just realized Lauren never washed her hands." She gags and I laugh hard,

"That is just gross." I say between hysterics,

Chris links her arm with mine and we both finally exit the bathroom still laughing hard, I bump into a person but Christina keeps me steady, I smile and look up, "Sorry."

Four looks down at me with a grin, "What are you two laughing about?"

Christina and I look at each other and back to him then burst out in laughter once again, I manage to choke out a low, "No-othing."

He smirks and shakes his head, Christina nudges me after she was done chuckling, "I'm gonna go you two have fun." She whispers to me, I roll my eyes and give her a quick hug,

"I'll see you later." she nods and leaves Tobias and I alone, "So how was first period?" I ask as we start walking down the hall towards my History class,

"Good where did you disappear to?" he asks glancing at me for a second then he looks harder at my eye and I turn away quickly, "What happened to your eye?" he questions after turning my head making me stare right at him.

I lift my hands and move his from my face, "Nothing I'm fine." I say calmly as I turn and start walking again.

Four takes my hand and guides me down an empty hallway before speaking, "Tris who did this to you?" his thumb lightly traces my cheek and up to my eye,

"Really Tobias it doesn't matter." I whisper looking to the floor,

"Please." He begs,

"I just ran into a pole." I attempt to lie,

I don't want him to think this happened because of him; it didn't. It happened because I fought back, no other reason. She wouldn't have touched me if I hadn't decided to make my smart remark.

"Tris, please." He pauses and lifts my chin, "Was it Peter?" I shake my head, "Then who?"

I sigh, "Lauren."

"What? Why would she punch you?"

"I just made a stupid comment, no big deal." I say nonchalantly.

"And?" he urges me on, "I know you're not telling me something."

I laugh, "How could you possibly know that?"

He shrugs, "I pay attention to my surroundings." I give him a look and he sighs, "Ok I know because I like you."

I get a smug look on my face, "And that automatically gives you insight on when I'm lying?"

He nods, "You could say that, or I've just really been paying attention to you."

I let out a small laugh, "So you've been keeping tabs on me Eaton?"

"That I have Prior." He says slowly leaning in to kiss me, "Now tell me what happened." He whispers into my lips,

_Dang, I thought I got out of it. _

I pull back with a sigh and Tobias looks at me expectantly, "Ok she overheard Chris and I talking about you in the bathroom and kind of freaked out and yeah this is the outcome." I say gesturing to my eye,

"So I'm the cause?"

I shake my head, "No. Well yes but no." Tobias gives me a questioning glance, so I continue, "She told me not to go near you and Christina tried telling her to move on but she just used that against us so, I stepped in and told her that you weren't interested in her anymore and she took offense to it."

"And how is that not because of me Tris?"

"It is but I shouldn't have fought back, I should've just walked away so it's my fault." I say hastily trying to make him realize that this really isn't a big deal,

"I'm sorry." He says suddenly dropping his hand and stepping back, "I shouldn't have brought you into this; now you're getting hurt and it's all because of me being stupid. I'm sorry Tris." He turns around quickly and starts heading down the hall once again,

I run to him and step in front stopping him from moving any farther, "Don't tell me you brought me into this, I wanted it, I want to be with you. So get over the fact that I have a black and kiss me you idiot."

He doesn't waste another second as he circles his arms around my body and kisses me hard, I smile into it and pull apart slowly, "Don't worry about me ok, I can handle whatever being with you has to deal with." He nods and pushes me gently into the locker in front of us as we let our lips do the talking.

Someone clears their throat behind us and we sadly pull away from one another, I look up to see Zeke smiling at us, "I was just about to use the bathroom, sorry to interrupt." He states,

Tobias scratches the back of his neck and says, "Oh um, yeah It's fine we have to get to class anyway."

I nod and let go of my firm hold on Tobias' back; we smile to each other then walk different ways. I open the door to my classroom and as discreetly as possible make my way inside, "Nice of you to join us." Mr. Rick says without looking at me, I walk to the back of the classroom and sit in an open chair letting the rest of the world drain away as I day dream, mostly about Tobias.

The bell brings me to reality and I hurry toward the exit, "Tris Prior could you stay a second?" Mr. Rick asks, I nod and wait for the line of students to leave before walking toward his desk, "What was so important that made you late for my class?" he asks with a level monotone voice,

"Sorry I wasn't feeling well this morning and decided to rather come in after I felt better then sitting through class with a stomach ache." I lie through my teeth,

"So are the rumors are true?" he whispers, 

"What?" I ask,

"The rumors that you're pregnant with Fours baby, I mean it seems that you have morning sickness." He admits,

I shake my head fast, "No, no, no. Those are all lies, I was just feeling bad because you know I have acid reflex and ate an orange which triggered my stomach pains." I cover quickly,

He sighs, "Ok good, I don't want my best and favorite student to miss the rest of her senior year because of a bit of fun."

I instantly turn red with embarrassment, "Um no, you have nothing to worry about. I will be here."

He nods, "Alright well considering this is your first time being any trouble I will not write you up but please don't let it happen again."

"I wont, I promise." I say with a smile before exiting fast. _Well that was awkward_.

**Page breakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

The rest of the day goes by without a hitch, except for my friends bugging both Four and I about our relationship; now that Zeke and Christina caught us kissing I doubt they will let it go.

I walk to my locker to grab all my books and backpack for the homework I have this weekend and then I am going to head to the office to meet Tori. Once I open my locker a note falls to the floor, I look around me but no one seems to be paying attention, I pick up the small paper and stuff it in my pocket then make my way to my car.

When I get inside I throw my bag to the back seat and stick my hand back into my pocket to pull out the now wrinkled white page, I open it slowly and read what is written,

_Meet me at our spot tonight, 7:30. _

_-4/T_

Finally, our first date.

I smile and kiss the note before gently placing it in my glove compartment. I start my car and drive the short distance to the office, when I get out of my seat and hop out there are a row of people with cameras trying to get pictures of me. _Maybe they think I'm someone else._

I shrug and push my way past them not really paying any attention to what they are saying.

_This is so weird, why do they care about me?_

**Again guys I'm so sorry for not updating often, it hurts me just as bad as it hurts you I promise. **

**Ok so a lot of you agreed that Sunny should have a love interest and most said Famous, so do you want a real famous guy or one I make up? Let me know. Or Ii you want I can make him a normal guy, just tell me and I'll go with whatever gets most votes. Thanks again for everything I really appreciate it! **

**Love you all, **

**~Faith **


	33. Chapter 33

**AUTHORS NOTE **

**I'm not dead and neither is this story, I'm so sorry I have been totally MIA and I really don't have a good excuse so I'm just going to say sorry and get right to the story so you don't have to wait any longer. **

**Chapter 33 to the rescue, **

**FOURS POV**

After Tris told me that I was the reason she now has a black eye I couldn't handle it. Even though she made a point to tell me it wasn't because of me I knew it was. As much as she tries to tell me she wants to be with me I have such a hard time believing it; why would she voluntarily take a hit just to be with me? It doesn't make sense. She doesn't make sense. The way I feel about her doesn't make sense.

These thoughts circle my mind for the rest of the School day. Throughout lunch Tris and I sat quietly eating, I didn't exactly know what to say. But I did realize there is something I need to do, and soon.

As I slip the note into Tris' locker informing her on my plans for tonight I turn to see just the person I wanted to talk to at their locker. I stride over and tap her shoulder; she turns to me with books in her freshly manicured hands and a smile across her bright red lips, "Oh hey there Four." She says with a wink, before slipping her stuff into her locker and shutting the door.

I try not to snort in her face, "Can we talk?" I ask, she nods and takes my hand in hers guiding me to a now empty hall since mostly everyone has already fled the school, I tried breaking free but she had an iron grip on my wrist. As soon as we stopped I ripped my hand from her claws,

She doesn't keep her eyes off me as I try to think of what to say, "So what is this about Four?" she flirts,

"I wanted to know why you thought it was ok to punch Tris and tell her she couldn't see me?"

She sighs dramatically and places her hands on my chest, I quickly brush them off and stare at her with accusing eyes, "Baby, I was just doing it for us." she whines,

I roll my eyes, "Lauren there is no 'us', there never was and there never will be, why can't you get that through your head?"

She wraps her arms around my neck, "Aw babe you don't mean that, I know you feel this connection." She pleads,

I untangle her hands that are clamped together behind my neck as I try to let her down easily, "Look Lauren you really need to get over me. I don't feel-" she crashes her lips with mine cutting me off from my rejection speech, I shove her away, "I tried to do this nicely but you really won't give up. I don't like you, we had one date; which I'd like to remind you was terrible." She tries to kiss me again but I am able to push her away, "No, Lauren I'm serious. You have no right to say or do anything to Tris, I like her a lot and you are going to have to deal with it. Now get over yourself and move on."

"But Four," she whines,

"Seriously have some dignity and just get over it." I state turning away from her only to be met with Christina, "Oh hey sorry I didn't know you were there." I apologize,

She giggles lightly, "No big deal." She admits waving her hand in the air,

"Ok." I state, Lauren watched us intently until I turned toward her wondering why she was still here. She grunted and slammed my shoulder into to locker before hustling away, "There is something really wrong with her." I whisper to myself rubbing my now throbbing arm,

"Yeah there is." Christina says making me jump; I hadn't realized she was still standing there.

"So did you need something?" I ask,

"Um, no. I was actually just walking by and heard you talking to Lauren and was really intrigued." She says leaning on the blue lockers next to her,

"What exactly made you interested in me telling Lauren to back off?"

She laughs, "Well for one I heard you tell her how much you liked Tris." I blush slightly and nod, "And a bonus being the fact that I absolutely loathe Lauren, she would never stop talking about you when you two were dating and I pretty much wanted to kill her." she admits frustrated,

I chuckle, "Were you jealous Chrissy?"

She gives me a light nudge making me tumble a bit, which only fueled my laughter, "Shut up. I was not jealous I just didn't like the fact that she felt the need to parade around just because you guys went out."

"Sounds like jealousy to me." I state,

"Whatever Four." She spits sarcastically,

I put my arm around her shoulder and cock my head so its resting on the top of hers, "Aw it's ok to admit you were jealous, I won't tell anybody." I say with a sigh and joke, "especially Tris."

She pushes me away with a laugh, "Oh please." It's so much fun messing with her, especially since I know she had a crush on me, well the famous me; which isn't surprising because most teenage girls do.

I give her a smirk, "So I want to run some ideas by you." I admitted thinking about tonight.

"Sure what's up?" she asks as we walk toward the exit of the school,

"It's about the date I'm planning for Tris, I just want to see what you think since you're her best friend and all." She nods and I give her the major details of my plans as we sit on a bench in front of the school,

"That sounds really sweet I know she will love it, so how are you going to get her to meet you at the location? Which reminds me, you never did say where it was."

"I already put a note in her locker today telling her to meet me at our spot later tonight." I state,

"What spot?" she asks,

I sigh, _I guess she wouldn't know, _"That's a secret for only Tris and I."

"Come on Four can't you tell me?" she pleaded as she gave me the puppy dog eyes and stuck out her bottom lip, "please?"

"Nope, sorry." I say standing up,

She sighs, "Fine, I guess it's kind of cute you two share a spot only you know about."

"Exactly." I say with a smile, "Well I should go, I have to start setting up. Thanks for listening."

She nods and also rises up from her seat, "Sure thing, I hope everything goes as planned. I'm sure she will love it!"

I grin and give Christina a big hug before stepping back, "Thanks again, I'll see you soon."

"Definitely! Oh and Four, I wanted you to know that I wouldn't have been able to pick a better person to be with Tris." I nod in appreciation of her acceptance and approval towards our relationship, "But that being said, if you ever; and I mean ever hurt her you will have to deal with me."

"Don't worry if that happens I'd help you hurt myself. But I don't plan on hurting her so lets not think about that."

"Great, then we have an agreement." She says with a smile, I nod, "Alright then you should go get everything prepared."

"Right yeah, God I'm nervous." I whisper,

"Don't be. She is so into you, I'm sure whatever happens she will be happy with."

"I hope so."

She smirks, "I know so. Now go set up the perfect first date for my best friend."

I give her another hug before bolting to my motorcycle, when I'm about half way there I hear Christina call my name, I turn toward her and she continues, "You know I consider you one of my friends now right?" she yells,

"You too Chris!" I shout back making her smile wide, "I'll see you around."

She nods and I finish my way to my bike, I hop on and begin the journey for this beautiful night.

**TRIS POV**

When I finally get through the crazy amount of photographers I head inside and walk straight up to the front desk confidently, "Tris Prior, I have a meeting with Victoria."

Sarah smiles, "It's great to have you back Tris, I'll let Victoria know you're here."

I nod, "Thanks."

I take a seat and wait for her to call me back. To pass the time I pick up a magazine that is sitting on the table next to me; I flip it to the front and immediately see the picture of me kissing Fours cheek. I sigh; _this really is everywhere! _

As I begin to read the article about us I realize it's almost the same as the ones I had found online, the only difference being that they had confirmed I was indeed trying to sign with Victoria Wu as my manager, which I guess is why all the paparazzi were outside; probably waiting to get more pictures of Four and I together.

"Tris thanks for coming." Tori said snapping me out of my thoughts,

I stand up with a smile, "Of course." I give her a quick hug and follow as she leads me toward her office.

She takes a seat first and I sit across from her waiting to hear her news, "So let's start with the fact that everyone now knows about the budding romance between you and Four."

"Yeah about that. We are trying to keep a low profile as long as possible, I'd still like to start my career without piggy backing off of his."

She nods, "Understandable. Do you think either of you would like to make a statement concerning the rumors and pictures?" she asks,

"Well I'd have to talk to him about it but I don't see why that would be a problem."

"Great, I think it would benefit both of you."

I smile, "We'll see."

"So, onto some other issues. I'd really like to hear some more of your songs and see which of those would be a hit. I kind of need that as soon as possible, and then I'd like to talk to your parents about all of this since you are not legally an adult yet so we need an official okay to start this for you. That being said we should schedule another meeting for that. Also as your manager I'd like to get to know you a little better, hear all the things you want to accomplish and your desires for this career."

I sat there for a second totally shocked, "My manager? Does that mean you want to sign me?"

She laughs, "Of course! I probably should've mentioned that. It was an automatic agreement that you would definitely fit in well here and be able to represent our company strongly."

"Wow. That's amazing thank you so much!" I say frazzled,

"Sure, I'm so happy that it is finally happening. I've been waiting to sign you since your freshmen year!"

"Really? Why? How?"

"The way you played your instruments and your look just screamed the 'it' factor to me and it only became more clear when I heard you sing." she exclaims,

"That's really sweet! Thank you Tori."

She nods and smiles wide, "Now back to business, I was wondering when a good time to meet your parents would be so we can set this whole thing in motion."

"Oh they are actually on vacation right now but should be back in about a week and a half. Is that okay?" I ask,

"Yeah, the only thing is we can't start recording or anything until we have both yours and your parents names signed on the contract, but that doesn't mean we cant prepare for it. I can make some calls to my favorite places to see if we can get you a record deal and then maybe I can hear a few more songs of yours?"

"Yeah sure, I just have to go through my song books and see which ones would be a good choice."

"Great, well here is the contract," she says placing a stack of papers in front of me, "I'd like you to read this carefully and then once your parents return have them also read it, once you all have done that we will meet again to see if you have any questions then we can sign them and get started with your new career."

"Sounds good. What label were you thinking of setting up a meeting with for me?" I ask,

"Well I'm really good friends with Max Train if you're interested?" She says with a smirk,

"You mean Max as in the owner of Dauntless Records? You're friends with him?"

"Yup that Max. I've had many of my clients sign with him so naturally we have become close." She admits,

"That is so cool!" I shriek too loud making Tori laugh, "Sorry It's just I really love the work he has done with people, the music that comes out of there always speaks to me."

She nods, "I know what you mean. They have a great system there and always seem to make amazing artists from it. So does that mean you'd like me to call him?"

"I'd love it if you did. It has been a dream of mine to sign with them."

"Well then consider it done!" Tori states,

"Thank you so much again. I really really appreciate your trust in me."

"Anytime Tris, I think this is going to be a start of something really incredible and refreshing."

I blush, "Thanks."

She nods, "I'm guessing since it's Friday night you have plans to attend to? So we she should wrap this up."

"Yeah Four and I have our first date tonight." I blurt out with excitement,

"Aw where is he taking you?" she asks curiously,

"Our secret spot."

She seems surprised, "You guys have a secret spot?"

"Both he and I would go there separately and at different times to get away neither knowing about the other and then after we met we realized that we had that in common so now we go there together to hang out."

"That is absolutely the cutest thing I have ever heard." I blush at her statement, "So you both had no idea the other used the same spot?" she continues intrigued,

"Not exactly, well we ran into each other there once a few years ago but he had a disguise and looked really scary so I didn't stick around to chat. And then the first day of school we both ended up going there to think and realized we shared the place."

"Wow, that's like something you would read in a book or watch in a movie." She says with a happy sigh,

"I know. I am still pinching myself to see if I'm just in a very long and detailed dream."

Tori laughs at my honesty, "You should stop because it is in fact real and you need to live every second of it to the fullest."

"I know it's just I literally never thought this was possible; any of it. Me being with Four, having a possible career in music, working with you and Max, it's so surreal."

"As long as you stay humble I'm sure more great things will come your way Tris."

I sigh completely content as I put my elbow on my knee and balance my chin on my hand, "You really think so?"

"I do." She says with a smile, "But this conversation is for another time, you have to get ready for your special date with Four."

I hop up when those words slip out of her mouth, _me going on a date with Four, it sounds so right._ "Thank you. I'll see you soon Tori." I say with a smile,

She nods, "Bye, and have fun."

"Will do." I say before opening the door and skipping my way out of the building, people are still there taking pictures but I zoom past them to my car so I can hurry to my house for the date, _I only have 2 hours to get ready._

* * *

I close the door to my car and make my way from the garage into the house, I stop by the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and an apple then walk up to Uncle Jack and give him a kiss on the cheek as he is cooking dinner and do the same to Caleb who is doing homework at the table, I hop away and hustle up the stairs hearing Uncle Jack ask, "What's up with her?"

"I have no idea." Caleb replies confused,

I smile and enter my room only to be surprised by Christina sitting on my bed with clothes scattered all over her and the bed, "What are you doing here?" I ask with a laugh,

"You didn't really think I'd let you get ready for this date without me did you?"

I shake my head and sarcastically question her, "You don't think I can dress myself?"

"Of course you can but not as well as I can, I did teach you after all." She replies confidently,

"True." I say with a chuckle, "So find anything yet?" I ask taking the first bite of my apple and closing the door behind me.

"Not yet, I have a few options for you to try on though so as soon as you're finished with that you can start changing."

I nod, I expected exactly what she is explaining to me. "What if I wear something to over the top? Or not nice enough?" I ask slightly panicked,

"Don't worry, I know what you guys are doing so I will make sure you aren't over or under dressed." She says while pairing different pants with shirts, or skirts with tanks,

"How could you possibly know what he has planned?"

She shrugs, "He told me."

"He told you?" I ask, I didn't even know they talked,

"Yeah that's what I just said." She says with a laugh, "After school he asked if he could tell me his ideas, they are really sweet."

"Tell me!" I demand,

"What? No way. You just have to wait and see."

"Come on Chris you know I've never been good with surprises, please tell me." I beg,

"Not gonna happen Prior now put that apple down and put these on." She says shoving material into my hands,

I grunt in frustration, "You are such an ass."

"You'll thank me later, now hurry up and get dressed we still have three other outfits to try on."

I sigh and oblige to her requests, once I step out in almost the same outfit I wore to the first day of school the only exception being this top is white instead of black Christina looks me over and shakes her head handing me another hand full of clothing and shoving me back into the bathroom. I do this 3 times all ending in the same results, finally after I put the fourth outfit on and walk in Chris screams "Yes." And hurries me to my vanity to start my make up.

One hour later she has me officially completed and ready for this date. I walk to my full length mirror to examine the final product, my hair is curled half up half down with a few strands framing my face, my make-up is heavy but tasteful with the tan and dark brown eye shadow and black eyeliner, then my outfit is the dress I had bought a couple weeks ago with Christina when I first ran into Four and then black ankle booties, "This isn't too dressy?" I ask as I glance at Chris, who is admiring me from afar,

"Oh I forgot this." She says throwing me my jean jacket, I slide it on and turn back to my reflection, "And this." she said clipping a necklace around my neck from behind, I look down at the long metal necklace laying perfectly on my chest that says 'Love' in cursive,

I smile at the sight and turn to Christina to give her a hug, "Thank you! You didn't have to get this for me."

"I just wanted you to know how much I love you." She replies with a wide grin,

"I love you too Chrissy!"

She wipes an imaginary tear and laughs, "Ok, now look at my master piece." She orders as she spins me forward,

I look great, my hair, make-up, everything looks amazing, "Thanks so much Chris I couldn't have done this without you." I say looking at her through my mirror, "Seriously you work wonders."

She chuckles, "Nope I'm just good at highlighting your natural beauty." I give her a hug and peek at my self one more time; "Four is going to be gawking at you all night." She states, _I sure hope so._

"Knock Knock" I hear as my door opens,

"Hey Caleb." I say as he enters,

He looks me up and down and asks, "Where are you going looking like that?"

"She has a date." Chris states happily,

"Where and with who? I don't want everyone seeing you like that. I already have the whole football team asking me for your number, I don't need random strangers doing the same."

I laugh, "With Four and don't worry we aren't going out in public, we can't with the paparazzi following him."

"Please don't tell me you are going to his house!" Caleb says with a sigh,

"I'm not."

"Then where else is there if you aren't going out but aren't going to his house?" he asks confused,

I pause, what do I say? "To their secret spot." Christina explains,

I punch her and shake my head, "Chris." She shrugs in response,

"How am I supposed to find you if something happens?" Caleb questions,

"Nothings going to happen and I still have my phone. Don't worry Caleb I'll probably be back by 11."

"Fine, but don't think I don't expect details when you get home." He states,

I laugh at his protectiveness and decide to turn the tables, "That reminds me how did your date with Susan go?"

"You went out with Susan?" Christina asks excitedly

"Oh, um, it was good. I should be going though, be safe." He said before leaving quickly, which in return just made me laugh.

"I knew those two would get together eventually." Christina says with a smile,

"Yeah they're cute together." I look at her; "Speaking of together, how are things with Will?" she blushes,

"Good, I think he might ask me to be his girlfriend soon. I mean we have been out almost every day since your movie night here and I just think it's bound to happen, or at least I hope it does."

"He will I guarantee it." I say confidently knowing the truth because Will had indeed asked me a few days ago how I think he should ask her, we came up with Sunday when they went to the fair; he said he'd ask her on the Ferris wheel when the sun was setting, which sounds absolutely perfect.

Chris sighs, "Imagine it; Zeke and Shauna, Uriah and Marlene, Will and I, then you and Four all couples. It's sounds so awesome."

I laugh, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, this is only our first date; it could be a disaster."

"I highly doubt that."

"Yeah me too." I say with a smile, "I like him too much to let it turn bad."

"Good. Now go and don't forget to call me to tell me everything that happened."

I nod, "Of course, thanks again Chris."

She smiles, "Anytime."

We link arms and make our way down stairs, we walk into the kitchen and see both Caleb and Uncle Jack enjoying dinner; they look up at me and smile.

Uncle Jack gushes, "Well, don't you look amazing."

I smile at his compliment, "Thanks."

"You do look great Sis, although I don't completely like the fact that you look like that to hang out with a boy; you're still beautiful." Caleb says with a brotherly grin,

"Thank you Caleb."

"And you better be home by 11!" he states,

"Sure thing bro, I'll see you all later." I say giving Chris a hug and heading to my car, I would walk but it may be too dark by the time we leave.

After I park I start to walk through the trees to the water-fall.

_I can't believe it. My first official date with Tobias, this is gonna be great._

**Again guys I am so sorry, I know you put a lot of trust in me to update and I haven't been doing it so I want to truly apologize for that. I hope you can forgive me and will still read my story.**

**How did you like the chapter? and what do you think the date will consist of? **

**Thanks so much for reading, **

**~Faith **


	34. Chapter 34

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**800****th**** review goes to Havefaithstaystrongbravebeauty- thanks so much for your support. You've been a fan of this story for a long time and I always love seeing your reviews because it means I'm keeping you happy. Seriously thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you! **

**And thank you all for being so patient and encouraging even though I haven't been able to update as much as all of us would like I try and I hope you realize that. I am going to try to post every Tuesday and Friday from now on and maybe a few special chapters here and there, I just don't have time anymore plus my ideas are running dry; I really don't want to re-use something I've said or done so I try to come up with new things every chapter and new ways of writing it to keep it interesting. **

**Here is the newest chapter, hope you like it. **

**FOURS POV**

"Sunny are you here?" I call out as I enter the front door; when there is no reply I yell again, "Sun?" I walk into the kitchen to find my little sister curled up in a ball on the floor in racking sobs, I rush to her side "Sun what's wrong?"

"He-he.." she begins but isn't able to get the words out, I lift her into my arms carefully as I carry her to the living room couch; I lay her head on my shoulder and cradle her on my lap after I take a seat.

"Tell me what happened." I whisper

She looks up for the first time revealing her bruised and battered face, "She'll be fine." I hear the all to familiar drunken voice growl behind me.

"We had a deal." I say without turning to him, I make eye contact with Sunny who is shaking with fear, "He wont touch you again I promise." I whisper quietly to her as I place her on the couch and stand on my feet,

She grabs my arm forcing me to look at her, "Please don't Tobias." She pleads, "I can handle it."

I shake my head before unhooking her hand from my body, I stomp toward Marcus and push him into the wall, "How dare you hit her!" I scream in his face,

"She's a little bitch, she deserved it." He defends

**SUNNYS POV**

"Hey Sun." I hear Tobias whisper shaking me from my sweet dreams,

"Yeah?" I ask with a yawn,

He chuckles probably at my bedhead, "I just wanted to let you know I am leaving for school, you can use any of the cars in the garage; the keys are in the bowl on the kitchen counter."

I nod, "Ok, have a good time. And don't forget the note!"

He smiles, "It's in my pocket ready to go."

"Alright." I look over at the clock on my nightstand and read 6:30, "It's a little early to go to School isn't it?"

"I actually heard Tris' car leave and I wanted to catch her before school started." He admits with a slight blush on his cheeks, which I can see because he decided to turn on the lights when he came in.

"And what if she wasn't on her way to school but somewhere else?"

"Well she is either there or at our secret spot so I'll just drive down that road and if I don't see her car she is most likely already at the school." He explains,

I nod, "Ok, then you should go so you have more time with her. I know you missed her." I suggest with a grin; all week his comments seemed to be centered on Tris, I tried telling him to hang out with her some time this week but he insisted on us being together while I was here.

"Yeah, I'll see you later!" He laughs before giving me a light kiss on the forehead and heading to the door, "Be safe." He adds as he flips off the lights and walks out.

"Bye!" I yell behind him, I turn back over and fall straight into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I wake up a little after 1, which I have to admit felt amazing. I walk down the stairs not worrying about my appearance since no one will see me. After I pour myself a bowl of cereal I walk into the family room and turn on the television, I decide upon The Middle; Tobias and I have been regularly watching this since I came home. We both can't get enough of the show; it's just too funny.

Once I finish up my food I set the bowl aside and wait for the entire episode to end so I don't miss any parts, then to my dismay another episode starts so I sit through that one as well. After that finishes I turn the power off so I don't get sucked into yet another one, I pick up my bowl and head back into the kitchen to rinse it; I crank up the radio after setting my dish in the sink; Tobias or Four for that matter song is playing, which I obviously start jamming out to.

"Still as immature as ever I see." A voice rumbles interrupting my dancing, I stop in my tracks and turn quickly coming face to face with the man I used to call my father, "And what the hell do you think your doing in my house?"

"I was just visiting." I say slightly more confident then I thought I would be when this time came.

"It's very disrespectful not to call before coming, I thought I taught you that." he stutters and I realize that he seems to be under the influence,

I step back, "I guess I don't listen to crazy psychos that hit their children; my bad." I explain sarcastically but with full anger.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" he growls getting closer to me,

I smile, "Oh I'm sorry am I being disrespectful again?"

I am taken by surprise when his hand makes contact with my cheek wiping the smile straight from my face, my eyes widen in shock as he goes for a second slap; thankfully though I step back before his hand can connect with my face, "Come here you little brat!" he spits grabbing my arm when I try to wiggle away,

"Stop Marcus!" I scream at the pain of his squeezing hand around my bicep,

His blood shot eyes meet mine before his other fist shoots to my left eye knocking me back a bit, he keeps a tight hold of my arm in a way to keep me on my feet before hitting me again then he whispers, "This is for your own good!"

**FOURS POV**

I throw a punch in his gut, "Don't you ever call her that!"

"It's the truth." He defends still stuttering with every word, these types of things tend to happen more when he is drunk then when he's sober.

"You are the one that hit your son for absolutely no reason. I'd call you the bitch not me." Sunny says before hobbling off the couch toward Marcus and I.

I glare at her urging her to stop but Sunny being Sunny can't listen, she walks right up to the man who helped bring us into the world as she takes her phone out and stated the words he would always say to me before the horrid beatings, "This is for your own good."

**TRIS POV**

I never thought Tobias would be the type of guy to stand someone up but here I am sitting alone for the past hour. How could he do this to me?

I've tried calling him endless times and still no response, maybe he meant tomorrow night? But no, the note said tonight. God this is so frustrating, I bet he just realized I wasn't good enough and decided not to waste his time.

I look around the area one more time before standing up and walking toward my guitar, I take it out and wrap the strap around my body.

I should've listened to my self when I said he wouldn't want me. How could he? I'm plain boring old Beatrice Prior, he is Four; the biggest pop-star in our generation. I don't deserve him, although my heart wanted him so bad it's not possible; he is too good for me.

"_My Heart is telling me that you were gonna change, but I know_

_My heart is lying right to my face, yeah_

_My heart is making up excuses for your ways, but I wish that_

_My heart knew when I should walk away_

_It lets me down, it helps me as I get back up off the ground_

_While telling me that this is love but I found_

_It wasn't really on my side, now I think it's time _

_I tell my heart to just butt out, keep it's opinions to itself _

_I should just listen to my head, 'cause it's the one who knows what's best_

_It tells me not to love you,_

_But my heart says just to forgive you_

_Oh but it's not thinking clearly_

_I wish that I could leave my heart out of this_

_Leave my heart out of this_

_I'm done feeling like a stranger to myself, so I know _

_I've got to put all of my feelings on a shelf, yeah_

_It lets me down, it helps me as I get back up off the ground _

_While telling me that this is love but I found _

_It wasn't really on my side, now I think it's time_

_I tell my heart to just butt out keep it's opinions to itself _

_I should just listen to my head 'cause it's the one who knows what's best_

_It tells me not to love you, _

_But my heart says just forgive you _

_Oh but it's not thinking clearly_

_I wish that I could leave my heart out of this _

_Leave my heart out of this _

_Sometimes I wish you'd just shut up_

_And let me think, I've had enough _

_I need to just make up my mind_

_So that's why_

_I should just listen to my head, 'cause it's the one who knows what's best_

_It tells me not to love you but my heart says just forgive you_

_Oh but it's not thinking clearly_

_I wish that I could leave my heart out of this _

_Leave my heart out of this _

_Hey, la la la leave my heart_

_La la la leave my heart, no, no _

**FOURS POV**

"So how long has your Father been abusing you?"

I sigh, "I already told you not to call him my Father."

"Right sorry, Marcus."

I turn my head trying to think of the exact amount of time I have been suffering, "Maybe 12 years?"

"And how come he never touched your sister?"

"We had a deal." I advise as he writes both ends of the conversation on a notepad,

"What kind of deal?"

"Well I said if he didn't touch Sunny then I wouldn't tell anyone about what he was doing to me."

"And after she left to be with Evelyn what kept you from speaking out about it?"

I shrug, "My career, I'd rather people not know about my screwed up life at home."

He looks me in the eyes and says, "I really respect you for keeping your sister safe."

"It's my job." I say with a nod of appreciation,

He smiles, "Well, the last thing I'm going to need from you are some pictures of the scars you were telling me about." George the police officer states,

"I actually covered them with tattoos, you know so I could try to forget." I pause before sliding my shirt up a bit, "I mean you can still see them underneath but not as much."

He nods, "That's fine, we still have your sisters testament and pictures of her injuries."

A shutter runs through me at the mention of Sunny being hurt, I was supposed to protect her; but here we are in a police station talking about the pain our biological Father caused us, both mentally and physically.

George recognizes my sudden silence and says, "You know what happened to Sunny isn't your fault. You defended her as much as you could."

I shake my head as I feel his hand rest on my shoulder after he stretches his arm across the table, "I should've been there." He doesn't respond so I look up at him and ask, "Can we finish with these pictures so I can go?"

Sympathy is pouring from his eyes when he nods and lifts the camera, I turn and slide my shirt the rest of the way so it's off my body he lets out a gasp and asks, "Where did you get this done? It's amazing!" I smile at the man thankful that he was able to change the subject to make me more comfortable.

"The small shop up the road…" I pause trying to remember the name and he speaks up,

"Roth tattoos?"

"Oh yeah that place!" I say excitedly, "They were incredible."

"Yeah my best friend Billy owns the place he done all my tats as well."

I nod, "That guy is so nice and really talented."

He starts taking a picture of my back as he continues our conversation, "I'll make sure to tell him that, he'll appreciate it." I smile and nod, he takes a few more pictures then pats my shoulder so I turn to him, "That's all I need thanks for coming in Four, we are going to try all we can to make sure your justice is served."

"Thanks for the help."

"Any time." He digs in his pocket and takes out his card, "Call me if you ever need anything, or just need to talk. Lets just say I have my reasons for joining the law."

_He seems to know what I'm going through. _I grin and say yet again, "Thanks."

He gives me another reassuring pat on the arm before opening the door and guiding the way out. I immediately spot Sunny on a bench across the hall and make my way towards her, "Hey, how'd it go?"

She looks up and shrugs, "Fine, they just needed me to testify and then took a few pictures of my bruises. How about you?"

I nod, "Yeah, pretty much the same."

She glances back to the floor and whispers, "Tobias, where are you going to live?"

I place my self next to her on the bench while I ask, "What do you mean?"

She turns her eyes to face me, "Well, if they don't find him guilty…" I cut her off immediately,

"Don't say that he is guilty and will be convicted for his abuse."

She nods, "Ok, so when he is found guilty and goes to jail." She pauses and again moves her attention to the wooden floorboards, "Where are you going to go? I doubt you want to stay in that house with all the memories but I didn't think about the consequences of calling the police before I did it, I just needed him to be locked up so I wouldn't be scared any more."

"There is nothing to be scared of Sunny; as long as I'm alive I will protect you from him. And as for where I'll stay, I will figure that out, I am going to be a legal adult tomorrow and I have more money then I know what to do with; plus it'd be nice to live on my own, maybe I can get an apartment and you can visit when I'm not on tour." I suggest,

She smiles and connects our eyes again, "You wouldn't mind me coming to stay with you?"

I shake my head, "Not at all, I'd love it; in fact I encourage it. I missed you so much and it'd be nice to have you around more often."

She throws her arms around my neck and I tug my arms around her body as she says quietly, "I love you Toby."

I grin wide, "I love you too Sun."

* * *

"Tobias!" Sunny yells from the kitchen as soon as I get settled on the couch,

I let out a loud sigh and whine, "What?"

She hurries in and grabs my arm, she pulls me to the front door and throws my jacket at me, I give her a questioning look and she whispers,

"Tris"

"Oh my God I need to go." I scream sliding my shoes back on and hustling out the door,

"Be careful and good luck." Sunny shouts behind me

_I can't believe I forgot about our date. _

As I pull up to the street on my motorcycle I see Tris' car is still parked in front of the woods, thank God.

I run through the trees as fast as I can and stop in my tracks when I hear a beautiful melody being played just a little ahead of me.

**TRIS POV**

"Tris." I hear his voice scratch out of breath, I try not to look up because I am so hurt but when I hear him panting I can't help myself and shift so I am staring right at the guy who pretty much tore my heart out, "Tris I am so sorry." He states with regret.

I hold back my tears and put my guitar back in its case, I stand up and walk over to the hiding place in silence and set it inside. I take one deep breath before rotating back so I am facing Tobias, I make sure to stay quiet so I can wait for an explanation that better be good but all I get is him looking me up and down.

After a few awkward minutes that consisted of him staring at me he finally looks me in the eyes and sighs, "Wow, you look amazing."

"Don't you dare compliment me, you ass. I got all dressed up for our date and you don't show up, do you know how I feel? No. So don't try to butter me up with your fucking kind words and just tell me what I want to know." I growl crossing my arms over my chest,

He steps closer to me but is still about 10 feet away, "I had all this stuff planned and I was going to make it the perfect first date where I surprised you when you pulled up with a bouquet of roses and I'd be wearing a nice suit, then we'd walk hand in hand here where I was going to hang up lights and have a nice picnic set up."

I stop him not being able to hear anymore of what an absolute incredible date this would have been, "So why didn't you do any of it?"

He sighs and takes a couple more steps closer, "When I got to my house after School I was hoping to have Sunny help me with the last details but instead I walked in and found her beaten to a pulp on our kitchen floor." I gasp and he continues, "Turns out Marcus came back in town and he decided to take some of his anger out on her. I carried her and laid her on the couch then he walked in and I pushed him into a wall; Sunny couldn't handle it anymore and called the cops. I held Marcus there until they showed up then we had to ride downtown to tell them our side of the story. It was so much that I lost track of time and the date slipped my mind, I'm sorry I really wish we could've had the first date you deserve."

Naturally during his speech we inched closer to each other to the point where when he said sorry he had his hands cupping my shoulders. I close my eyes and open them with a smile, "The nights not over yet."

"You mean you're still up for hanging out?" he asks surprised,

"I am if you are."

He seems shocked, "Really? Even after I made you wait so long?"

"You couldn't control what happened and I'm proud of you for finally taking a stand against Marcus, he deserves to be in jail and you deserve to be happy."

He wraps me in a hug with his face covered by my hair, he whispers, "You know what makes me happy?"

I pull apart so our faces are just centimeters apart, "What's that?" I ask quietly,

"This." he says before lightly pressing our lips together, he separates us but stays close, "And this." he whispers before crashing into another kiss, "You're song was beautiful by the way." He admits against my lips

I get a little self- conscious when he says that, he heard how I felt; betrayed, heartbroken, confused. But here he is still fighting for us.

I giggle when I feel him trail light kisses across my neck, I can hear the smile etch on his face, "How about some Ice Cream?" he suggests against my skin,

"What about paparazzi?" I ask still out of breath,

He shrugs and leaves one more kiss on my neck before pulling away, "We can wear disguises."

"We?"

He chuckles, "Yeah, they know who you are. They may not know your name but they know your face and if you show up somewhere with a mysterious guy you'll be pinned as a two timing slut who is cheating on Four or something along the lines of that."

"I think I'll wear that disguise." I say scared of the reality that comes with being famous.

He notices my fear, "Don't worry, they wont recognize us." I nod and take his hand in my own before attempting to walk away but for some reason he stays in place so I turn back to him,

"Are you coming?" I joke,

He laughs, "Yeah, but there is something I planned on doing that I can still complete."

A smile creeps on my face as I ask, "Ok, what is it?"

He steps closer to me and takes my other hand into his, he starts, "Trissy I know we have only known each other for 2 weeks even though it feels more like a life time; but I have such strong feelings for you, feelings I don't quite understand and I doubt I will ever truly be able to but I want to jump on those weird emotions and enjoy them and while I do that I want to be able to call you mine, completely and only mine; So Tris, will you be my girlfriend?"

I feel a bit misty eyed when he finishes, so instead of looking him in the eye I cup his cheeks and brush our lips together mumbling a quiet, "Yes." against them.

**Ahhhhhhhh I'm so so so sorry! I've had like half this chapter written since Tuesday I just haven't had the time to finish it, I feel terrible oh my godddd! Please forgive me! **

**Thanks for being so loving guys and please review even though I don't deserve it at all for making you wait so long. **

**Who is excited for the movieeeee? I am! :D **

**Thanks again I love you all, **

**~Faith **


	35. Chapter 35

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hey, hey, hey, I know I said I would try to update both Tuesdays and Fridays and believe me I did try but life got in the way. My parents are planning on moving so now they are literally down our throats about getting the house in order so we can put it on the market. I hope you know how truly sorry I am for making you wait. I don't do it intentionally; I wish I could still update daily or even twice a day but I can't. I have also been feeling slightly intimidated by other stories and how well everyone writes, I know you guys compliment my style and story all the time I just am really insecure about it and I can tell its showing in my story so I've been trying to take my time on it instead and just make sure it's exactly how I want it to be. So I'm sorry about that as well, **

**Anywho, I'm done ranting now. **

**Um someone asked what the song was in the last chapter and it was "Leave my heart out of this by Fifth Harmony" I freaking love those girls; seriously they are beautiful and so talented. **

**Ok Chapter 35 :D almost to 900 reviews guys OMG please if you could get me to 1000 before chapter 40 I will be overly ecstatic, I love all your suggestions and comments they make me a better writer and just happy in general. **

**Fours POV**

I can't believe Tris decided to give me another chance; I mean I did not and do not deserve it, at all. I guess that's just another thing that makes her so special and worthy of someone way better then me.

But here we are, together. And I could not be happier that she chose me; she could literally have anyone in this world, but she wanted me. _Crazy, I know. _

"Would you know it was me?" she asked posing in front of her car with a pair of sunglasses on, a scarf around her neck, and a black snapback placed on her head,

I chuckled lightly and placed my hands on her hips, "Only because I would recognize your body anywhere."

She gives me a flirty smile before joking, "Have you been checking me out Eaton?"

"Most definitely." I stated huskily before leaning in for our lips to meet, "Now search your car for something I can wear." I said slightly pushing her away so I wouldn't be tempted to stall any longer, she giggled and did as I commanded.

She came back a little later with another hat and pair of sunglasses which thankfully weren't too girly, "My brother likes to use my car as his personal changing station when his is in the shop and always forgets to take them out after." she says happily, "I guess this is the only good thing that comes out of it." she hands me the sunglasses and throws the hat on my head,

"Good?" I ask,

"Absolutely." She replies kissing me quickly then walking to my bike,

"We're not taking your car?"

She shook her head, "You should know better then I do that they would recognize my car easier then your motorcycle."

I smiled knowingly as I walked over to get the helmet for her, "You could've just told me you wanted to take a ride."

"I liked my reasoning better." She said with a shrug before taking off the hat. I put my helmet on her head before turning around and stepping on my bike, "You have a big head." She states with a laugh then hops on behind me,

"You're just jealous." I said as I started the ignition,

She slapped my shoulder with a small giggle then wrapped her arms around my waist as I set off toward the ice cream shop.

* * *

"So one small vanilla and one medium cookies and cream?" the guy asks not taking his eyes off of my incredibly stunning girlfriend,

"Yup." I said interrupting his stare, "How much?" I asked trying not to growl as I tightened my grip around Tris' waist,

"Oh um, $5.50" he turns his attention back to Tris and moves in closer, "But I wouldn't mind putting it on the house, if you'd consider going out with me."

"I think we can make the incredibly hard sacrifice of five bucks but thanks for the offer." She said sweetly; even her rejections were adorable.

I dug in my pocket for my wallet with a light chuckle as I saw the surprise cross the guys face, "Here." I said handing my card over,

He seemed like a player so I wasn't really surprised when he tried again, "Oh come on just one date, your brother here won't mind; would you," he looked down at my card and back up to me then repeated that over, "Four?" he asked,

Shit. I forgot about that. I should've used my other card with the fake name, Tris yanks the card from him and hands him hers while I try hiding my face better, "I'll be outside." I whispered before hustling out the door, I can't believe I ruined this date even more. Tris is going to be so upset.

**TRIS POV **

"Was that really Four?" Riley asked, I knew he didn't recognize me at all which made me laugh at first. He's one of my brothers friends from his football team and has always tried getting me to go out with him.

I slide the terrible disguise off which just made it more obvious that the only reason Riley ever "liked" me was for my popularity since he cant even realize its me with a pair of sunglasses and hat.

He gasps when he sees me, "Tris?"

"Yeah, look Riley, I know we've had our differences in the past but could you please just leave this be? We are trying to stay unnoticed."

He sighed and looked me over with lust in his eyes, "Ok on one condition." He stated handing my credit card back, I shrugged in response; how bad could it be? "You have to go out with me!"

I sighed, "I can't do that Riley anything else."

He grunted, "Tris why? I've spent the past 4 years trying to convince you, what's so bad about me?"

"It's not you it's me."

He laughed, "That is like the cheesiest line I have ever heard."

"Well, it's true. Come on you have been both Caleb and my friend since freshman year, please do this for me." I begged with my signature puppy dog eyes, which I knew he could never resist

He let out a long sigh, "Only if..." he paused to think, "You set me up with one of your friends."

"Which one?"

Riley shrugged, "A hot one."

I chuckled, "Not if you're going to be an ass about it I wont. I'm not going to voluntarily set them up with you to get laid then screwed over."

He put his hand on his chest in mock hurt, "I can't believe you would think so little of me Trissy." I gave him a look and he laughed, "Ok, I would, but what can I say, I don't like to be tied down."

"Well then my friends are not an option." I stated sternly

"Ok." He cleared his throat and started yelling, "Hey everyon…"

I grabbed his arm and glared, "Alright, what if they aren't my friend?"

He shrugged, "As long as they're hot I don't care."

I snorted, "Wow, you are literally just confirming exactly why I never said yes to you."

"Don't hate the player hate the game sweet heart." He said with a smartass tone to his voice,

"Alright, are you going to the party tomorrow?" I asked trying to end this conversation soon, he nodded, "Ok, I'll set you up tomorrow night with a real beauty." I stated with a smirk,

"I'd rather have you but that's fine." He added,

I picked up the hat and put it on my head then placed the glasses on and took the ice creams out of Riley's outstretched hands, "Thanks again Ri." I said with a smile,

"No, thank you Tris." He smirked, I rolled my eyes and turned away toward the door, I glanced back to see him eyeballing my backside. I couldn't help but sigh.

Oh well, at least I don't have to go out with him but I know of the perfect girl who should,

Lauren.

All I need to know is how to get her to agree.

* * *

"Finally." Tobias grunted as I handed him his ice cream,

I licked my vanilla goodness and joked "It would've been faster if I didn't have to convince him not to tell the whole shop who you were, Four." I made sure to emphasis his stage-name,

"Well I would have been paying attention to the card if he wasn't staring at you so hard, Tris."

I huffed, "Jealous much!" I stated sarcastically,

"No, I was just um." He stuttered, "Ok, whatever. How did you convince him?"

I laughed at his cuteness, "I just have to set him up with some girl."

"Who?" he asked clearly surprised I would happily let my friend go out with such a scum bag,

"Whoever I want." I said with a smirk,

"Do I want to know?" he asks taking another lick of his Ice cream, I shrugged and bent over to try his, "Hey!" he screeched,

I pouted, "I just wanted to try it."

"Well then you shouldn't have gotten vanilla, like seriously I pegged you as a chocolate or mint chocolate chip kind of girl."

"I do like those but vanilla has always been my favorite." I explained,

"But it's so, plain." He said with a scrunched face,

"I guess I'm just a plain girl, Tobias."

He laughed, "You my lady are anything but plain." leaning in slowly he kissed me sweetly, "See, nothing bland about that." he said as he pulled back and I took the chance to get another taste of his ice cream, which thankfully he didn't stop again.

* * *

"Is there a reason I have to wear green?" I grunted to Sunny,

She chuckled while examining the dress on my body that she lent me, "It's Fours favorite color, you know besides black and you wear that too much as it is." She responds cheekily,

"I don't get the point." I reply with a monotone voice,

She laughed again as she wrapped a chunky black leather belt around my waist, "Just trust me ok, you're boyfriend is going to love it."

I smiled at the words 'boyfriend' I'm so happy he made it official, wait, "How did you know?" I asked turning to her now that she had finished clasping the belt,

"Who do you think gave him the idea?" she asked as she slid my long 'love' necklace around my neck,

"Thanks Sun." I whispered,

"Not a problem. You make him happy, he makes you happy, and that makes me happy. It's all a beautiful cycle."

I nodded and gave her a quick hug before going to the other side of her bedroom and picking up the blue bag I had brought, "I wanted your opinion on this present I bought for Four." I stated as I walked back to her,

She looked it over and smiled wide, "He is going to love this."

**FOURS POV**

After taking Tris home last night Sunny and I decided to move along with the party instead of letting the whole Marcus situation stand in the way of us celebrating my 18th birthday.

Tris had come over earlier today to get ready with Sunny and I couldn't help but feel all giddy inside to have my Girlfriend here; my girlfriend , my girlfriend, my girlfriend. I love saying that. Even though I'm not even aloud to see her until later because Sun whisked her away to her room. It's fine though I would be too distracted to get anything set up if Tris was down here with me.

I heard knocking as soon as I set the last bowl of chips on the counter; I went straight to the door to see my recently found best friend standing there, "Hey Zeke!"

"Hey, Happy birthday man." He said coming in giving me a manly hug, which is basically just a pat on the back while you shake their hand.

"Where's your beautiful girlfriend?" I asked him with a smile as I ushered him to the couch,

"She's coming with Mar and Christina." I gave him a nod as I got up to grab a drink, a I was sipping on the water bottle when Zeke decides to ask, "Where's yours?"

I choked a little as I tried to regain my composure, "What?"

"Oh don't try me I know you are with…"

Ding dong

I sighed in relief that this interrogation was over, I walked to my front door and was happy to see Uriah and the girl's pile in, "Happy birthday!" they screamed each giving me a hug and making their way inside,

"Thanks, come on Zeke is in the living room." I said motioning forward,

* * *

It's been about an hour since my friends arrived and my house is now filled with a lot of happy and crazy teenagers, Tris and Sunny still haven't come down and I have been waiting anxiously for them to, I want to be able to hold my girlfriend although I'm not sure if she wants everyone to know yet.

Ironically my song started to play as I glanced to the stairs to see both Sunny and Tris trying to weave their way through the different people who were standing on the steps, eventually they came completely into view and I don't think my jaw could've gone any lower.

Tris was wearing a beautiful green dress that flowed nicely but hit her in all the right places, she had on a black belt that defined her tiny waist, and her hair was strikingly curled.

"Wow." Zeke said beside me, all I could do was nod as I saw her inch her way closer.

She finds me quickly, "Hey there, birthday boy." She says giving me a tight hug,

I open my mouth many times trying to get a word out but I was too stunned by her beauty. She gives me a look and asks quietly, "You ok?"

I smile to her and gave a small nod finally able to speak, "Oh yeah, um you look really…" I looked at her again fully and choked out, "Great."

She chuckled and Sunny came up next to her, "I told you he likes green."

I nodded repetitively, "I really, really, really like green."

Sunny shoves me and whisper yells, "Don't be disgusting."

Tris smiles, "I thought it was sweet."

"Thanks Cutie." I said kissing her cheek lightly,

"Aw well isn't that adorable little prince charming and his princess." I heard someone growl behind me,

I thought I specifically said they couldn't come. _This is going to suck,_ I sighed as I turned around to greet the -for lack of a better word- pansycake.

**Hi, so you don't hate me right? I sure hope not. **

**Who do you think it is that interrupted the cute fourtris moment? And I was wondering if you guys had any good stories to recommend? I need a good read. **

**Love always,**

**~Faith **


End file.
